Atrapada en otro cuerpo
by JudeRyddle
Summary: Luego de recordar todos los acontecimientos, que le han sucedido a lo largo de toda su vida escolar en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger sufre un accidente en clase de pociones, el cual hará que su vida de un giro de 360; tendrá que cambiar su manera de ser si es que quiere regresar a su pacifica vida anterior o cierto Slytherin cambiara totalmente su decisión.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

De entre todos los años de mi vida, jamás había experimentado uno como este, Hogwarts para ser honesta es una excelente escuela aunque muy insegura. No en vano durante mi primer año, Harry, Ron y yo habíamos salvado la piedra filosofal, en segundo año, enfrentamos al basilisco, cabe decir que estuve petrificada.

El verano antes de entrar a tercer año tampoco fue muy pacifico, por la fuga del padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, el cual era un prófugo de Azcaban, que resultó ser inocente y el verdadero culpable fue Peter Pettigrew un animago que era la mascota de Ron. Cuarto año los problemas resultaron igual desde el verano, solo que algo mucho más extremo, con el desastre de la copa mundial de Quidditch junto con el torneo de los tres magos.

Este verano paso de parecer agradable hasta que Dumbledore se presentó en mi casa, me llevo a la cede de la orden del Fénix, en otras palabras la casa de Sirius, Grimmuld Place #12, al principio convivir con los Weasley me había parecido bien, hasta que la señora Weasley había puesto un régimen totalitario en casa de Sirius, entendí porque se la pasaba encerrado ignorándola. Sirius fue muy amable al dejarme entrar a la biblioteca de su familia, para no estar escuchando las discusiones constantes que había entre los Weasley, sobre cualquier cosa.

Cuando llego Harry pararon durante las dos semanas que estuvo ahí, hubo demasiada calma además note que Ginny se le estaba acercando mucho, Ron por su parte había comenzado actuar raro conmigo, cuando empezaba actuar como un simio había vuelto hacer el mismo de antes.

No sé quien estuvo más emocionado de poder salir de ahí, si Harry o yo, Sirius se sintió aliviado cuando le dijeron que la señora Weasley se iría a la Madriguera, podría apostar que si pudiera hiciera una fiesta.

El andén 9 ¾ parecía un funeral de lo silencio que se encontraba el lugar, Harry recordó lo de Cedric, trate de animarlo un poco, a pesar de que el ambiente se puso muy hostil para el, ya que lo tachaban de mentiroso desde el año pasado, debido a que fue obligado a participar en el Torneo de los tres magos. Este verano experimento un ataque proveniente de dementores, un juicio de parte del ministerio de magia, el cual gano por la ayuda de que Dumbledore lo tuviera vigilado las 24 hrs del día.

La ceremonia que todos los años buscaba animar a los nuevos, hizo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mayor parte de las casas nos uniéramos contra Umbridge, pues poco alentaba alguna otra cosa que no fuera odio.

Durante los primeros días lo alentador ver como Snape estaba conteniéndose para no estrangular a Umbridge, una cosa seria hablara a espaldas de él, otra muy diferente decírselo en su cara, invadiendo su espacio de trabajo, lo mismo paso con la profesora Mcgonnagal, la profesora Sprout, etc.

El viernes un día antes de mi cumpleaños número 16, nos tocaba pociones dobles con los de Slytherin, finalizando una agotadora jornada, faltaban 20 minutos dentro de los cuales debíamos terminar una poción energizante, me encontraba tan concentrada que no note mi alrededor, por casualidad o quizás obra del destino, Neville había hecho un desastre de poción, la cual Snape vio de reojo y ordeno de inmediato que nos alejáramos de ella. Puesto que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, el caos se hizo presente, debido a empujones caí al piso cerca del caldero, antes de que pudiera pararme y correr, el cardero exploto, los fragmentos cayeron por doquier, el contenido en su mayoría cayó sobre mí, un poco sobrevivió en una minúscula porción del caldero.

Respirar se dificulto segundos después, Snape corrió hacia mí, preocupado y enojado a la vez.

-70 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Longbottom luego hablares sobre tu detención, ahora a salvar a Granger- comento furioso mientras me examinaba- Nott embotella el contenido de la poción, si no lo haces o pierdes el contenido sabes perfectamente lo que sucederá, habrán paso-.

-Profesor va a vivir- pregunto Neville llorando bastante.

-Neville, va a vivir Hermione ha sobrevivido a cosas peores- Harry sonaba preocupado, aunque a la vez trato de hacer sentir mejor a Neville.

-Potter ve corriendo con Madame Pomfrey, mientras tanto yo llevo a Granger es vital que le digas que vaya preparando todo sus pociones- acomodo mi cuerpo, noto que ya me costaba trabajo respirar y no podía pronunciar ningún ruido, debido al dolor que me invadía en todo el cuerpo.

De un instante a otro el dolor nublo todos mis sentidos, nunca supe que habría hecho Snape para llevarme a la enfermería, en lo que fueron los peores minutos de toda mi existencia, deposito mi cuerpo en una cama, la cual resulto intensificar el dolor, Madame Pomfrey, me obligo a beber una poción de horrible sabor.

Rápido hizo que me durmiera, vaya forma de terminar un viernes, preocupar a tus amigos casi hermanos, darle una satisfacción a Malfoy y compañía, no saber si voy a vivir o morir, considerando la suerte que tengo tal vez viva, con algunos impedimentos.

Aunque nadie puede saber que sucederá a ciencia cierta, espero y nada malos haya pasado, ruego a Merlín que las manos de Madame Pomfrey, logren salvarme.


	2. Chapter 2

1-Cruel Destino

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza, bastante parecido a una migraña, antes de abrirlos ojos, repase la lista de hechos que habían sucedido en lo que fueron unos escasos minutos, así que de inmediato abrí los ojos, parpadee unas cuantas veces antes de poder ver todo de manera normal.

Coloque mis manos en mi boca, negándome a creer que había salido impune de la poción, pase una mano sobre mi cabello, buscando hacerme a la idea de cualquier deformidad; la cual tendría que soportar unos días. Mentiría si no dijera el posible infarto que casi medio, en el instante que no sentí mi espesa cabellera, por lo que pude darme cuenta es que tenía en esos instantes el corte de un chico.

Escuche la voz de Snape.- Deberías agradecerle a Madame Pomfrey, te preguntaras en este instante ¿Por qué no está Mcgonnagal?, o estoy equivocado Granger- el no parecía disfrutar la situación.

-Está en lo correcto, profesor- al emitir las palabras, escuche una profunda voz que en mi vida habría oído, quizá eso fue lo que afecto la poción.

-Tengo que darte cierta noticia mala, Granger- pauso un momento, buscando las palabras correctas.- De ser otra situación te lo diría de forma directa- dijo con franqueza.- Así que te doy a elegir de la manera rápida o como le explico a los de Gryffindor- lo último ya lo esperaba.

-Sea directo, dudo que haya pasado al grave- por dentro, así lo quería.

-Longbottom, te volvió hombre- pareció una broma cruel de su parte, pero él jamás bromearía.

Ni si quiera logre procesarlo.- Por favor, dígame que esto es una pesadilla- solo esperaba despertar de verdad.

-Lamento infórmale que no, asimílalo en calma, Granger no es el fin del mundo- tomo un espejo, para dármelo.

Cerré los ojos, la impotencia dominaba todo mi ser, los volví abrir y subí con pesar el espejo, me hice de valor atreviéndome a ver mi nuevo reflejo. La primera impresión erizo toda la piel de mi cuerpo, las facciones del rostro aún era finas solo que más varoniles, el cabello se encontraba en un estado domable, mi torso se encontraba descubierto, se veía bien debido a que se encontraba lampiño y bien formado. Si no supiera que soy yo, podría considerarme atractivo, deje el espejo en la cama, muchas emociones transitaron la frágil mente que poseía.

-No es el fin del planeta, profesor- reuní la poca cordura que conservaba aun- más bien el de mi vida-.

-Deja los dramas de adolecente y ve el lado bueno -.

-Yo no le puedo ver, nada bueno, a estar en este cuerpo- por mucho que no quisiera estar deprimida, se volvió inevitable.

-Todas las mujeres muestran la gran tendencia a quejarse de su periodo menstrual- en eso tenía razón- así que aprende a vivir en ese cuerpo, mientras encuentro la solución a esta poción-.

A regañadientes me tuve que hacer la idea, recordé que estaba en este cuerpo medio desnuda, de inmediato, me cubrí con la sábana blanca que estaba en la cama.

-Deja el pudor- note que estaba tomando, a lo cual puso sobre la cama, un par de jeans negros, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos vans negros junto con calcetines – como veras no podemos dejarte andar en el castillo con un par de calzoncillos, así que hechizamos toda tu ropa, cubriendo las necesidades que ocupas en este momento-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- apenas paso esa pregunta por mi cabeza.

-Un día, contando que ya son las 7 P.M., Madame Pomfrey dijo que estabas dada de alta en cuanto despertaras-.

-Por lo visto ya arreglaron todo, en ese escaso día. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?, si, puedo saberlo-.

-Ampliamos uno de los dormitorios, ahora compartes cuarto con Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnegan y Thomas-.

-Ellos saben lo que me paso-

-Mcgonnagal tardo tres horas explicándoles, pues se reusaron a creer lo que les decía.- Si pudiera apostar, quizá el quisiera una foto de las caras de los chicos para burlarse de ellos.- Suerte que me toco explicarte a ti, ahora vete a cambiarte que ya se acerca la hora de la cena- su ceño fruncido, dejaba en claro que ni quería escuchar pero alguno.

Tome la ropa, bastante molesta, entre al baño, recargue mis manos sobre el lavabo. Subí la mirada a donde estaba el espejo, en ese momento pensé, "esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba", todo lo que sabía sobre el sexo masculino eran por las clases de sexualidad que me dieron en primaria, las pláticas con mi madre cuando llego mi periodo y las constantes quejas de Ginny sobre sus hermanos.

Me quite el pants que llevaba puesto, ojala y hayan usado magia para cambiarme, no me imagino lo incomodo que debió ser para Madame Pomfrey, además de que no me hacía nada de gracia que Snape hubiera sido el que me cambio de ropa, le rogare a Merlín para que haya sido la magia. Viendo los boxers que lleva puesto, la teoría de que Snape me cambiara quedo en el olvido, fue inevitable que me sonrojara al ver el gran bulto que provenia de los boxers pegados.

De inmediato, voltee la cabeza, agarre los jeans poniéndomelos sin dudar, de ahí tome la camisa blanca, volví a encarar mi nuevo reflejo, esta vez tome algo de agua para remojar mi cara y acomodarme el cabello para atrás. Deje al último la chaqueta, primero me puse el calzado, a pesar de que todo era un poco diferente, nadie podría quitarme la alegría de poder seguir viviendo durante bastante tiempo.

Cuando salí del baño no había nadie, por lo que decidí irme a la torre de Gryffindor con mis amigos, los cuales debían estar preocupados o aun en shock por la noticia, compartir habitación con ellos no sería tan malo como hacerlo con Lavander, estar escuchándola cada 5 minutos hablando de lo sexy que era Ron, dan nauseas; había veces que tenía sus ventajas debido a que te enterabas de los rumores recientes, ahora dudo que el accidente en clase de pociones quede sin ser mencionado a toda la escuela, hoy en la cena ya estará enterada toda la escuela.

El regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, no sonaba para nada prometedor, solo tenia ganas de estar sola, hasta asimilar por completo este horrible cambio. Los pasillos estaban algo transitados, ahora entendía lo que sentía Viktor y Harry, quizá cuando supieran que soy "Hermione Granger" dejan de mirarme como si vieran a través de mi ropa, una sensación bastante castrosa. Cuando al fin llegue a la torre, Ginny junto a sus otras amigas, se me quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

Ginny no sabía que decir así que yo tome la palabra- Ginevra, si no cierras la boca; entrara una mosca por ella- a lo que ella se sonrojo terriblemente.

-Preséntanos a tu apuesto amigo – menciono Parvatil

Ella no supo que hacer lo decía su cara.- Yo, no lo conozco-.

-O por el amor a Merlin tienes un sexy acosador- grito Lavander a todo volumen- aunque mi Ron-Ron es más sexy-.

Su comentario medio un escalofrió.- Lo que digas, Lavander- comente muy tajante.

-Sabe tu nombre amiga- ahora mis tímpanos dolían de lo agudo que estaban gritando, ni si quiera sabían porque lo hacían.

-Dejaran sordo a alguien- logre silenciarlas, unos instantes- solo dejen me pasar y después gritan todo lo que quieran- la verdad solo quería entrar a descansar.

Cuando me dejaron pasar, subi corriendo las escaleras, los gritos se escuchaban hasta en la sala común, la mayoría se me quedaron mirando pasmados, Harry corrió a abrazarme junto con Ron, lo curioso era que yo me volví la más alta del grupo.

-Mucho amor por un día, chicos- la verdad sus abrazos, no me dejaban respirar bien.

-Nos tenias preocupados, estuvimos toda la noche queriendo ir a la enfermería, pero Mcgonnagal hizo guardia en la puerta- la actitud de hermano sobreprotector de Harry, me parecía tierna.

-Hubieras visto a Mcgonnagal, tardo como tres horas para que le creyéramos- hizo mención de mi actual estado- lo malo es que no pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños-.

-Sera para otra ocasión Ron, ahora podrían soltarme- a mis pulmones, ya le hacían falta oxígeno.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas estar en ese cuerpo?- pregunto muy curioso Ron.

-Ron, no seas insensible para ella ya es muy complicado estar en ese cuerpo- la reprimenda de Harry, llamo la atención de los gemelos

Se me quedaron mirando, dieron vueltas alrededor mío, unas cuantas veces. – Les sucede algo Fred y George -.

Ellos se miraron asustados. –Por el amor a Gryffindor, Feorge ¿Qué le paso a Hermione?-.

-Es imposible saberlo, Gred- ambos estaban preocupados.

-Pase lo que pase, ni se les ocurra enviarle una carta a la señora Weasley-.

Todos se asustaron. –Estaríamos locos mujer, si quisiéramos desatar la segunda guerra mágica ahora- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde vas adormir?, dudo que Mcgonnagal, permita que te quedes en tu antiguo cuarto- comento Fred.

Suspire un poco.-Dormiré con los chicos- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Por eso esta la cama extra- articulo Ron- ¿Qué tal si jugamos Snap explosivo antes de ir a cenar?-.

Estuvimos una media hora, jugando tranquilos, a las 8 pasadas bajamos a cenar, los gemelos aprovecharon cada oportunidad para molestarme con eso de que no me quitaban la mirada, uno de sus comentarios si me pareció gracioso. La entrada al gran comedor, empezó en murmullos y señalamientos a mi persona, en especial por parte de las Slytherin. Angelina junto con Katie fueron las únicas que no abrieron la boca, simplemente se pusieron a ver ¿quién era yo?

-¿Quién es el nuevo?- pregunto secamente Angelina- me parece bastante familiar- su ojos examinaron mi cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies.

-Adivina Angie- dijo riéndose Fred- es alguien muy querida en Gryffindor-.

Angelina abrió los ojos de golpe, separo a examinar mi rostro de cerca junto con Katie. – Esto resulta algo incómodo, les explico la situación si me dan algo de espacio personal- tenerlas a 5 cm de mi rostro, solo hizo que quisiera alejarlas.

Katie proceso mis palabras rápido.- Hermione- Angelina casi se desmaya de la noticia, entre Fred y George la sostuvieron.

Pase una mano sobre mi cabello, articulando que diría. – Si soy yo, Katie. - aunque fue simple y sencillo lo que dije, para ella no lo fue.

Las sentamos, les dimos la versión corta de la historia, todo el asunto se mantuvo entre nosotros debido a que no habían llegado más que solo la mitad de cada casa, Ron se quejó puesto que aún no servían la cena. Hablamos seriamente del asunto, poco después sirvieron la cena, en esos instantes llegaron Ginny y compañía, las cuales hablaron de mi como el sexy acosador de Ginny, lo cual solo causo risas de parte de los gemelos y Harry, a Ron se limitó a mirarme exigiéndome una explicación, como todo buen hermano celoso.

Ron seguía molesto, así que se volteo conmigo exigiendo que hablara.- ¿Qué eso de que estas acosando a mi hermana, Hermione?- bufo el.

Reí un poco antes de contestarle.- Ron, fue un malentendido además soy completamente heterosexual-los chicos rieron más- aun me siguen gustando los hombre-.

Ginny grito por todo lo alto.- ¿Qué?-.

-Ginny deja de gritar, por favor- pidió George.

-De lo que pudiste heredar a mama tenía que ser sus pulmones y carácter, había otras cosas hermanita- se quejó, aturdido Fred

De inmediato ella le golpeo el hombro.- Agradece que no puedo hechizarte aquí, Fred- ella tomo asiento a mi lado, observándome- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- por su voz denotaba molestia.

-Lo iba hacer, solo que comenzaron a gritar y tacharme de acosadora, por lo que preferí irme a un lugar sin gritos- me encogí de hombros, debido a la mirada que me dedico.

-Es que no se acostumbran a tu nueva apariencia, apostaría que consigues club de fans en menos de una semana- comento tratando de animar la situación George.

-10 galeones a que para el jueves- menciono Fred.

-Chicos, aprendan yo apuesto para el lunes- comento Harry.

-Apuesten, con otra cosa, que no sea yo, quieren-.

Terminando la cena, regresamos a la torre de Gryffindor, me puse avanzar mis deberes, mientras ellos jugaban ajedrez mágico, a las 12 me decidí ir a dormir, terminando aquel molesto día.


	3. Chapter 3

2-Hermes Anthony Granger

Recordé, la primera experiencia que tuve compartiendo cuarto en mi primer año, preferí dormir en la sala común a escuchar los ronquidos de Lavander, ahora comprendí porque Harry me había implorado que le enseñara un hechizo para insonorizar su parte del cuarto en nuestro primer año, los ronquidos de Ron eran mil veces peor que los de Lavander, a la 1 me levanto el ruido, así que hechice mi parte, volviendo a dormir.

Tuve una pesadilla, donde Snape me había hecho conseguir todos los ingredientes para regresar a ser una chica, luego de una serie de peligrosas aventuras, el hizo la poción, la cual no sirvió de nada, dejándome atrapada por siempre en este cuerpo.

Desperté bastante agitada, Crookshanks brinco a mi nueva cama, examino mi nuevo aspecto, cuidadosamente se colocó en mi regazo, dándome a entender que a pesar de que estuviera en ese cuerpo el me aceptaba, la otra opción era que le agradaba más en este cuerpo. Lo acaricie un poco atrás de sus orejas, vi que todos estaban dormidos, el reloj decía que eran las 7:20 A.M.

Cargue a Crooshanks, evitando que se callera cuando me levantara, al fin parada lo deje en mi cama, fui a mi baúl por algo de ropa, tome unos jeans rasgados, un par de boxers rojos, una camisa de cuadros y mis vans.

Lo complicado, vino a la hora de meterme al baño, realmente quería darme una ducha, pero era moralmente incorrecto; a pesar de que se trataba de mi cuerpo. En estos momentos desearía que Harry no tuviera razón, "ni yo me entiendo". Evaluando el panorama general, haría esto cada vez que tuviera que usar el baño; negué mentalmente, soy Hermione Granger, esta situación no me dominara; yo la dominare a ella.

Respire lento y calmado, mientras me desprendí de toda la pijama que llevaba puesta, llegando al bóxer, quise arrepentirme, así que antes de que volviera a ponerme la ropa, lo saque rápido, camine a la regadera, sin bajar la mirada. El agua helada apaciguo los nervios que tenía, enjabone mis brazos y tórax sin ningún problema, deje de pensar para lo demás, pude relajarme cuando termine de enjabonarme, el resto de la experiencia no fue tan duro, debido a que solo era utilizar el shampoo y acondicionador. La otra parte que exigió, todo mi autocontrol, fue al secarme y ponerme la parte inferior de mi ropa, agradecía que este cuerpo fuera lampiño; porque si no fuera así, estaría bastante asqueada cada vez que observara el vello en mi pecho.

Los chicos habían despertado, Seamus y Dean estaban preguntándose, ¿por qué había dormido allí?, Neville aun no me podía ver la cara sin sentirse mal, Ron aún seguía despertándose, Harry por otra parte sonrió de una manera molesta para mí.

-Podrías quitarte esa sonrisa risueña, Harry- mi pobre mente, ya no quería saber de mi actual condición, por un rato.

-Lo siento, es algo inevitable cuando se sabe que Hermione Granger, acaba de incumplir una de sus normas- a eso ultimo imito el tono de la profesora Mcgonnagal.

-Ocupaba darme un baño, de verdad piensas que andaría apestando- por su expresión pensó que tal vez tardaría en hacerme a la idea- es una ganancia ir al baño, sin sermonearme yo-.

-Lo bueno es que pasaras navidad con nosotros-.

-Confió en que Snape, conseguirá la poción para antes de navidad.- Eso quería creer.

-Hermione, hasta Snape tiene sus límites, siento que tengas que estar así por mi culpa- no podía enojarme con Neville y más cuando sus disculpas son de corazón.

-No te preocupes Neville fue un accidente.-

-Hay que ir a desayunar antes de que Ron, quiera comerse su almohada- sonó gracioso hasta que lo vimos morder su almohada.

La sala común estaba desierta, como todo buen domingo en la mañana, aguante un comentario despectivo de la Señora Gorda, debido a que según ella, yo era un nuevo alumno. Caminamos tranquilamente, había una gran multitud de chicas sentadas, observando de reojo la entrada del gran comedor.

-Ya te hiciste popular.- Su risita junto con los codazos, lo tome de buena manera, al igual que cuando Viktor me invito al baile de navidad, el año pasado.

-Exageras Harry- cruce mis brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Los tres alzaron sus cejas.- No todas las chicas en Hogwarts, enloquecen cuando hay un chico guapo-.

-Coff.. Ginny… Coff.- dijo Ron volteándose

-Coff.. las .. Coff .. Slytherin.. Coff..- menciono Neville

-Nos retractamos, si mencionas al menos dos chicas y que no te incluyas- el tono triunfante de Harry, me hizo repasar una lista por la cabeza.

-Luna y Greengans- Les gane por las buenas.

-Lamento informarte, pero Daphne Greengans te quiere comer con la mirada- la mueca Ron no seso.

-Cambiemos el maldito tema, por favor- prefería ahorita escucharlos hablar de Quidditch.

Desayunamos, discutiendo acerca de las ridículas normas de Umbrige. Ron se quejó sobre el estúpido permiso que debía darles para poder iniciar con las pruebas del equipo. Neville de prefería mil veces clases con Snape a verla. Harry por su parte esperaba que Voldemort hiciera aparición en la escuela y la hechizara, en el momento que le exigiera rendición porque ella era superior a un mestizo como él. Con honestidad la idea sonó tentadora, aunque yo quería que la despidieran del ministerio de magia, sustituyéndola en su cara.

Snape se acercó en cuanto vio que termine mi desayuno, de inmediato por su mirada, supe que tenía que ir con él; me despedí de los chicos y lo seguí sin preguntar a dónde íbamos, llegamos a la oficina de Dumbledore, la contraseña como siempre fue un postre de limón.

Dumbledore se encontraba muy serio, caminando en círculos, pasando su mano por su larga barba blanca. Se percató de nuestra presencia, cuando su Fénix emitió un canto, la expresión de su rostro demostraba muchas cosas estrés, preocupación, nervios, entre otras cosas.

-Señorita Granger, tome asiento- muy tranquilo el tomo asiento, por mi parte tome asiento casi de inmediato- un dulce de limón- acerco el recipiente repleto de dulces, negué con la cabeza.

-Director, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- solté de forma directa.

-Como siempre tan directa, Granger- bufo Snape

-Severus, tiene derecho a preguntar- comento en suma tranquilidad.- Debido a su reciente accidente, el ministerio y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que mañana por la mañana, ira hacerse un chequeo general. Para asegurarnos que no haya secuelas o daños en su cuerpo.-

-¿Qué pasa con las clases, director?- indague, perder clases no me gustaba, en absoluto.

-Perderás las clases de la mañana, tu ausencia será justificada.-Eso no me convenció mucho.- Lo más tarde que puedes llegar, es a la hora del almuerzo, alcanzarás tus clases de la tarde.-

-El profesor Snape, me acompañara verdad- su compañía no era tan mala.

-Acertaste, los de primero a tercero se perderán una lección, y por conclusión los que tienen clases conmigo en la tarde se querrán saltar clases, ya quedaste advertida si faltas- creo que lo dijo por Dumbledore, así podría avisarle a los chicos.

-También, hay que considerar que suena extraño, decirle "señorita", en su actual cuerpo.- No lo había considerado- por consiguiente deberíamos llamarle de otra forma, en lo que la regresamos a su cuerpo normal-.

-Busca algo sencillo, nada exagerado, ni raro- le doy la razón, desde que entre a Hogwarts he escuchado uno que otro nombre raro, Septimus, Bilius, Alix, entre otros.

-Mi mama quería ponerme Anthony, si hubiera nacido hombre- recordé la historia del porqué de mi nombre.- Que tal Hermes Anthony Granger- si ya estaba asi, le daría un gusto a mi mama.

-¿Por qué Hermes?- pregunto un curioso Snape.

-Como estoy tan apegada a mi nombre, busque un nombre que fuera algo parecido-.

-Señor Granger, eso fue todo, que disfrute el resto del día- Dumbledore se relajó un poco, en su asiento.

-Granger, te espero mañana después del desayuno en mi oficina- habría preferido ir con la profesora Mcgonnagal, por muchas razones.

-Ahí estaré, profesor- conteste cordialmente- hasta luego- .

Los deje solos, tan rápido como me fue posible. Quise ir a la biblioteca, en busca de un libro para distraerme un rato, tome el pasillo menos transitado, evitando así a las compañías indeseables de Slytherin. En el pasillo por donde solía rondar ocasionalmente "La dama de gris", escuche como molestaban a alguien, corrí en la dirección por donde se encontraban, cerca del lugar de la conserjería. Note aun grupo de Ravenclaws molestan a Luna, ella no hacía nada por defenderse, la superaban 9 a 1, el grupo estaba encabezado por Cho Chang. Con decisión me abrí paso entre ellas, poniendo a Luna atrás de mí, las miradas de ellas fueron de asombro.

-Les parece justo, molestar a alguien cuando son 9 contra 1- si las cosas se ponían mal, tenía mi varita a la mano.

-Esto es asunto de Ravenclaw, guapo. Lunática no es buena compañía para ti.- En serio coquetear y sacarme del medio, algo que debía esperarme de la mejor amiga de Chang, Marietta Edgecombe.

-Cómo eres el nuevo en la escuela, no sabes quien deberías juntarte, Cho es prefecta así que podemos hacer que tengas detención.- bufo una de las chicas

-¿A quién crees que le creerán los profesores?- dijo otra.

-Se los pondré de una manera en que lo entiendan, Flitwick junto con Mcgonnagal apoyaran lo que yo les diga; por algo que ustedes desconocen, dejen en paz a Luna por las buenas o lo harán por las malas- yo era la que tenía toda la ventaja, desde cualquier angulo.

-Vámonos chicas, por esta te salvaste nuevo- Chang seguida de su sequito se fueron muy irritadas.

Voltee con Luna, la cual se encontraba con su ropa desalineada, el cabello hecho un desastre y signos de haber sufrido golpees o rasguños.

-Gracias Hermione- a veces me sorprendía realmente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- nadie me reconocía, con la excepción de los chicos debido a la plática de Mcgonnagal.

-Es simple, tu cabeza estaba llena de nargles como ahora, además de que conservas algunos de tus rasgos- aunque no creyera en los nargles, es la única que suele decirme las cosas de frente.

-Ven, iremos a la enfermería- a pesar de que no somos muy amigas, estaba preocupada por ella.

-No quiero causarle inconvenientes a Madame Pomfrey, además quiero ir con los Thestrals un rato, alguien tiene que alimentarlos- era muy contraria a mi, pero no podía dejarla sola.

-Hagamos lo siguiente, yo te curo y te acompaño a alimentar a los Thestrals, si no te molesta mi compañía- si me decía no de todos modos la iba a curar.

-Hay que apurarnos antes de que nos sigan mas nargles, a los Thestrals no le gustan mucho - demostró mucha alegría.

Use un hechizo de medimagia, que aprendí por si alguno de los chicos se lastimaba este año, Luna no puso en duda si lo había practicado o no, se dejó entender como sin ningún inconveniente. Ya no tenía signos de haber sufrido ningún golpe o rasguño, la seguir cerca del Bosque Prohibido, pasamos por la cabaña de Hagrid, saludamos y nos adentramos un poco, me alarme un poco cuando escuche como se comían las manzanas esos caballos en forma de murciélagos invisibles.

Hablamos un rato, diferimos sobre algunos temas, logre que me contara como la trataban los de su casa, sentí una especie de enojo ya que nadie la defendía ahí, antes de tener a Harry y Ron, era muy solitaria, antisocial, mala para hacer amigos. Luna no se merecía sentir eso, puede que este algo loca, crea en animales que no existen y que quisiera defenderse ella misma. Todo eso solo dio a entender que estaba al lado de una gran persona, una leal, amable, autentica y sincera. Tal vez conociéndola y conviviendo más fortalecería una amistad.

Regresamos a Hogwarts a la hora de la comida, los chicos de inmediato me interrogaron sobre lo que ocurrió en la oficina de Dumbledore, donde había estado. Les respondi rápidamente, Harry me miro orgulloso, Ron miro mal a las Ravenclaw que molestaron a Luna. El resto de la tarde estuvimos en la sala común jugando, antes de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor nos siguieron varias chicas de otras casas, los gemelos le pagaron a Harry, no dije nada porque si se estaban pasando, ni si quiera con Viktor se pusieron asi.


	4. Chapter 4

3- Un día para olvidar

Anoche en la cena, fue cuando por fin, se dieron cuenta de quién era yo. Principalmente por culpa de Lavander que grito como una loca desquiciada, luego de que enfadara un rato preguntando mí nombre. La expresión de todas, valía literalmente oro, en especial la expresión de Cho Chang y Pansy Parkinson; esta última se atraganto con su comida, lo que me sorprendió fue que los slytherin no dijeran nada.

Mcgonnagal regaño a Lavander, por todo el escándalo que causo en la cena, también tuve que darle mi insignia de prefecta a Parvatil por el momento, puesto que no podían haber dos prefectos hombres, lo que les dio a los chicos la excusa perfecta, para que intentara participar en el equipo de Quidditch. En el otro verano, ellos me enseñaron a jugar Quidditch por la falta de jugadores que había en la madriguera y especialmente su insistencia.

La noche paso volando, no sentí que hubiera descansado, desperté con unas terribles ganas de orinar, ayer batalle demasiado cada vez que quería usar el baño, de verdad necesitaría un psicólogo para afrontar muchas cosas, agradezco no haber experimentado tener sueños húmedos. Ducharme fue una mezcla de mil cosas, ver a los chicos entrar por la puerta, rebaso con creces lo que podía aguantar de momento, respire ya en el cuarto, me coloque el uniforme para ya irme a desayunar, no sin antes dejarle su desayuno a Crookshanks.

Ya me estaba cansando, que estuvieran las miradas sobre mí, en cuanto pudiera le enviaría una carta a Viktor para pedirle algún consejo. Tome un plato, observe que había para desayunar el día de hoy, waffles, fruta, huevos con tocino, jugo de calabaza, leche y muchas cosas más. A veces me preguntaba, si es demasiada molestia poner jugo de naranja o de uva, una de las cosas que extrañaba de mi casa. Mi mama fue bastante clara con que me quería en casa para Navidad, de una vez le decía lo del accidente para que no me fuera tan mal, si se retrasaba lo de la poción, con mi papa y abuelos no había problema alguno, mama era la del problema.

Pensar en ello espanto mi apetito, comí solo por obligación, Harry y Ron se apresuraron a comer debido a que tenían que llegar temprano a clase con Mcgonnagal, ellos envidiaron el hecho de que no tendría las clases de la mañana, hasta que les dije que Snape sería el que me acompañaría a San Mungo.

El aula de pociones se encontraba un poco diferente, parecía haber un metro y medio de separación entre cada caldero, las mesas de trabajo eran nuevas, por su parte el lugar de Snape estaba como siempre, lleno de libros, pergaminos de estudiantes, frascos de los que hacían pésimas pociones. Rodé los ojos cuando vi el nombre de Neville, por otra parte no me asombro el hecho de que los gorilas de Malfoy, Goyle y Crabb tuvieran peores notas que Neville, la naturaleza de esos dos idiotas no cambiaría nunca.

Snape llego con una mueca de disgusto.- Granger, alguna vez has experimentado la aparición – quería una respuesta veloz.

-No, profesor.- espero y que no sea como los trasladares, usarlos fue un martirio para mi estómago.

-Toma fuertemente mi brazo, la primera vez que se usa la aparición deja algo mareado a la persona- su seriedad, no me hacía pensar que fuera una experiencia tan mala.

Sin dudar tome su brazo, la experiencia fue mucho peor que la de los trasladores, llegando al lugar lo solte, apoye una mano en una pared, respire despacio, dure aproximadamente 5 minutos recuperándome de semejante experiencia, aguantaría una segunda aparición, creo que no.

La recepcionista muy amablemente nos dijo que debíamos al cuarto piso, intento coquetear al principio conmigo, luego de que checara mi cita dejo de hacerlo, aparentemente contaba con unos escasos 18 años. El lugar comparado con un hospital normal del mundo muggle, se parecían en al ambiente, lo limpio y reluciente, lo deprimente de las habitaciones, la única diferencia es que aquí parecía haber menos personas que en un hospital del mundo muggle.

Cada piso tenía su área en específica a tratar, la planta de abajo se encargaba de los accidentes provocados por artefactos de cualquier tipo, el primer piso atendía; las heridas provocadas por las creaturas mágicas. El segundo piso curaba las enfermedades mágicas, el tercero los envenenamientos, creo que fue el lugar donde habían muchos pacientes, algo preocupante.

El glorioso cuarto piso se encargaba de los daños por hechizos o pociones, el ultimo era un salón de te y tienda de regalos, la medimaga que me atendería, me impresiono mucho debido a la apariencia de similar a la señora Weasley, las diferencias estaban en su cabello que era totalmente castaño, menos regordeta y con voz mas suave.

-Tu debes ser Hermione- desde el principio fue muy agradable.

-Un placer sanadora- observe su bata blanca, en busca de un gafete, pero no había ninguno.

-No te preocupes, nunca traigo puesta mi identificación, soy la sanadora Miriam Strout- la atmosfera que provoca era de mucha comodidad.- Snape, podría esperar a fuera mientras le hago su chequeo primario-.

Dejo el consultorio, a mi parecer pasaría el tiempo en el salón de te.

-¿En que consiste el chequeo primario?- la curiosidad, pudo mas que yo esta vez.

-Tengo que revisar todo tu cuerpo, por esa razón me asignaron para atenderte, pensamos que seria un poco menos incomoda la experiencia- que podía hacer, esto podría ser una experiencia como con mi ginecóloga.

-¿Tengo que cambiarme?- indague.

Ella simplemente asintió, dándome una bata azul.- No te dejes la ropa interior, es un chequeo de rutina- la verdad eso no me convenció, para dejar mi ropa interior.

Ir al baño a cambiarme para ponerme esa bata azul estaba dándome justo en la dignidad, lo mas exhibicionista que había hecho en mi vida fue por accidente, cuando tenia 9 años el cierre de un vestido se había atorado y no podía quitármelo, mi papa con ayuda de mi abuelo lograron destrabarlo, pero el vestido se había caído, dejándome en ropa interior en frente de varias amigas de mi mama. Regrese y lo primero que hizo fue medirme, con este cuerpo media 1.86 diferencia de 21 cms con respecto a mi verdadera estatura, pese unos 68 kg; a lo cual debía subir unos 3 kg para poder estar en mi peso ideal.

El resto del chequeo primario, lo quise terminar rápido, por primera vez en mi vida habría preferido el manoseo de los guardias del aeropuerto, cuando llegara de nuevo a Hogwarts tomaría un baño.

-De momento concluyo tu prueba primaria- fue a buscar su varita en la mesa – la prueba secundaria requiere que estés muy quieta, sentada mientras te aplico una serie de hechizos en busca de daños internos.-

-Yo creí que me harían una prueba de sangre- .

-No, somos los muggles para sacarte litros de sangre con una aguja, solo necesito una gota y el pergamino me dará una lista de lo que está en tu organismo en este momento, pero primero los hechizo- podría tener cierto aire de parecerse a la señora Weasley, las actitudes eran totalmente distintas.

Suspire con pesar, los minutos pasaron muy lentos, la escuche sin detenerse aproximadamente 15 minutos, llego a la conclusión de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, la prueba de sangre, dejo un amargo sabor de boca al revelar que mi cuerpo tenía unos hechizos que bloqueaban ciertas habilidades que debía tener. La sanadora dijo que esos hechizos en su mayoría, solo podrían ser revertidos por la misma persona que los había puesto, Snape quedo anonada por dicha información, por lo menos libero la habilidad de volverme animaga.

-Ya casi es la hora de comida. ¿Cuántas pruebas médicas le faltan?- tanto el como yo nos queríamos ir.

La sanadora convoco un frasco para poner muestras.- Lo último que necesitamos revisar es si aún es fértil, en este caso sería viril.-

-No existe algún hechizo, para revisar eso- en mi mente planeaba una huida, si decía un no.

-Para las mujeres si, con los hombres es algo muy complejo debido a que el semen solo puede evaluarse fuera del cuerpo - saldría traumada de este lugar, Snape se puso en la puerta, la sanadora se rio un poco ante la situación.

-Cálmate Granger, eres Gryffindor demuestra tu valentía- de cuando aca hablaba de bien de los Gryffindors.

-Pues esta Gryffindor, ni loca o drogada se masturbaría en este cuerpo- maldita bata, sin bolsillo para poner la varita.

-Lo haces por las buenas o por las malas- bufo Snape muy molesto.

-Si eliges por las malas, te desmayaremos y el profesor Snape, me ayudara a tomar un muestra- de parecerme agradable la sanadora, pasó a ser mi peor pesadilla al igual que la de Snape.

Ni si quiera me anime a decir que sería por la malas, Snape casi con su mirada decía que me haría la vida imposible a mí. –Sera por la buenas, necesitare un psicólogo- la lista de traumas emocionales iba subiendo a ritmo veloz.

Antes de ir hacer la penosa encomienda, me dio una revista de hombres a escondidas, ya ni si quiera sabía que opinar sobre esa sanadora. Agarre mi varita e insonorice el baño, podría sonar extraño pero yo nunca me había masturbado, conocía el procedimiento pero esa necesidad nunca surgió. ¿Valentía donde estas cuando te necesito?, tome el miembro con una de mis manos y con la otra me limite a ver la revista, evite pensar, enfoque mi mente en disfrutar, claro que por dentro no lo hacía. Entre mas masajeaba mi miembro, comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación de placer, odiaba esa maravillosa sensación, la cual podría volverse una seria adicción, escucharme gemir causo un conflicto interno, el cual deje en el olvido, cuando sentí que estaba palpitando, tome el frasco, la liberación fue lo mejor, lentamente esa dureza que mantenía erguido a mi miembro bajo hasta estar flácido, llene el maldito frasco.

Con el uniforme puesto, le di el maldito frasco, la revisión duro un minuto, nos fuimos rápido después de que terminara de darnos el diagnostico, hablar pareció estar prohibido para ambos. El gran comedor como siempre hablando del chisme actual, Lavander aún no quito su mirada de mi.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita médica?- pregunto Harry esperando que nada malo, se encontrara dentro de mi organismo.

-Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con ustedes en privado, por lo demás todo esta en perfecto estado, y por cierto Dumbledore dijo que como soy un chico, ahora es raro tener un nombre de chica- lo preocupe un poco.

-¿Ahoka cuafdl esd tu nomtbrge?- mi estómago, no estaba en condiciones para tolerar la horrible manera de comer de Ron.

-Haz el favor, de comer con la boca cerrada o le mandare una carta a mama, Ron- menciono una enojada Ginny- ahora como te diremos amiga-.

-Hermes, para no complicar las cosas- costaba mucho tener un año normal en Hogwarts.

-Hubieras demorado la visita, así no habríamos tenido clases con los malditos slytherin- comento Ron mirando mal para con ellos.

-Créeme que no tengo ganas de estar de nuevo allí-.

-Tan malo fue- cuestiono Harry.

Asentí, la comida transcurrió en silencio a petición mía, la clase de Runas antiguas dio cierto alivio, pues nadie me pregunto nada, saliendo tocaría pociones lo quedaría el comienzo con una pelea entre Malfoy junto compañía y los chicos. De hecho no me equivoque, Malfoy ya estaba recargado en la puerta a su lado Goyle y Crabb, había un grupo de Gryffindors con lo que no habla y los demás slytherin.

-Pero si es la sangre sucia, me sorprende que Longbottom no terminara matándote, ya había hecho botones de nos libramos de una inmundicia- comente muy risueño.

-He tenido un dia bastante pesado, lo que no quiero ahora es escuchar a un niño de mama- conteste muy cortante.

Él se sintió herido su orgullo.- A caso la poción de Longbottom, le soltó la lengua al ratón de biblioteca. Sin Potter o Weasley, en ese cuerpo terminarias muy mal.-

-Te quitaríamos en menos de unos minutos, la cara de niño bonito- lo dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos, Goyle.

-Ahora rogaras haber seguido en el cuerpo de una chica – bufo Malfoy.

Me acerque a Malfoy, con ánimos de repetir el golpe que le di en tercer año, note que era más alta que el.- Si quieres pelear, no metas a tus gorilas en medio, tu contra mi o es que acaso tienes miedo.-

-Miedo, acepto tu reto sangre sucia- argumento pensando que tendría una oportunidad- saliendo de pociones en el séptimo piso.-

Snape habrio la puerta molesto, Harry y Ron llegaron justo a tiempo, saliendo le daría una lección a Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

4-Demostrando mi valía

Snape mantuvo casi toda su atención en que nadie de Gryffindor o Slytherin causara una pelea, tal vez Umbridge lo venía enfadando, después del accidente que ocurrió el viernes. Por primera vez no lo escuche criticando a nadie, Ron esta estupefacto tanto que comenzó a hablar con Harry, Snape los miro con recelo, tomo entre sus manos un libro.

-Harry, ¿Qué habrá pasado, para que Snape esté siendo tan parejo con Gryffindor?- ni el se lo creía.

-Pues no tengo la menor idea, lo mejor es no retar a la suerte Ron- de inmediato se cayó cuando vio de reojo a Snape, acercarse.

-Tentar la suerte, amigo estará muy ocupado vigilando a Malfoy y compañía en lugar de ponernos atención-

Snape en silencio lo golpeo con el libro.- Weasley, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y tiene detención mañana después de la cena- menciono enojado, los demás conteníamos la risa.

Trabajamos en un silencio sepulcral peor que el de DCAO, los minutos pasaron y termine mi poción, la guarde en un frasco reforzado con varios encantamientos, puse mi trabajo con mi nombre en el escritorio de Snape limpie el caldero, salí antes que los demás debido a que tanto ninguno de los dos nos queríamos ver en absoluto, mas tiempo del necesario. Fui a esperar en el séptimo piso, sacaría todo el estrés que tenia encima en unos pocos minutos, odiaba resolver las cosas con violencia, pero de verdad estaba harta de ser menos preciada, quizá me sirvieran las clases de autodefensa que me obligo a tomar mi padre.

Repase mentalmente una lista de hechizos, ya que no esperaba una pelea limpia, tomaría la molestia de prevenir ataques por la espalda, a estas alturas los chicos deberían venir corriendo a disuadirme de no pelear con Malfoy.

Harry llego molesto, le faltaba el aire, supongo que debió venir corriendo para acá, Ron no daba señal de vida. Se notaron un montón de sombras, los murmullos que se escuchaban, se volvían cada vez mas fuerte conforme se acercaban las personas.

-Hermes tu portas el sentido común, en nuestro grupo- dijo relajándose un poco- cada 5 minutos tu estas diciéndome, "que no le haga caso a Malfoy", ahora es mi turno de decírtelo-.

-Estoy harta de ser la voz de la razón, Harry, de que tú y Ron estén defendiendo como si fuera inferior a ustedes solo por ser una chica, Malfoy cruzo el límite de mi paciencia- aunque no lo demostrara, sabia pelear perfectamente, muy pocas veces había usado mis verdadera habilidades.

-Yo no sabía que te sentías así, te defiendo porque eres una hermana para mí y a la familia se le protege- me dejo en shock lo que dijo, yo también lo quería como un hermano, pero a veces las posturas que tomaba a favor de Ron, fueron matando poco a poco esa idea.

-Hablaremos luego Harry, ahora tengo que hacer esto, no para demostrarle nada a Malfoy o compañía, si no con el fin de enseñarle el respeto a una chica- por las malas le enseñaría a respetar a una chica.

-Te cubriré las espaldas, suerte- sonrió con cierto pesar.

Inhale y exhale pausado, note que Ron se encontraba apostando con los demás Gryffindor, los Slytherin estaban alardeando de una victoria fácil de parte de Malfoy, por su parte él estaba a disfrutando de los halagos, Greengrass fue la única que apoyaba a nadie, solo se limitó a ver.

Con aire muy altanero, Malfoy se acercó, casi diciendo: "mírenme, le voy a ganar sin mover un solo dedo", ningún vanidoso y creído me iba a ganar, o dejaría de ser la bruja más brillante de mi generación.

-Lista para implorar clemencia, Sangre sucia- por lo visto le hacía falta, lavarse la boca con jabón.

-Dudo que puedas hacer algo, además de mover tu boca Malfoy- lo provocaría para manejarlo con sencillez.

Ante mi respuesta, soltó un hechizo- Expulso- .

-Protego- retuve el ataque, supe ahí que tenía una capacidad mágica algo elevada, si supiera controlarse volvería las cosas difíciles para quien luchara con él.

Viendo que no me movía ni un centímetro, se soltó lanzando un montón de ataques, una dos Expulso, un par de Expelliarmus, varios Immobilus y la maldición de Moco Murciélago que le fascina tirar a Ginny _._ _Defendí con unos simple Impedimenta, Diffindo y Protego. Con el último hechizo dejo su guardia muy abierta, aproveche esa oportunidad, terminando así el asunto y callarle la boca Malfoy._

 _-Expelliarmus- cuando su varita cayó al suelo, di por terminado el encuentro._

 _Malfoy se abalanzo corriendo, intentando darme algún golpe, el cual le dé tuve con una sola mano, con mi pierna derecha lo barrí haciendo que se callera al piso dolido, le grito a Goyle y Crabb, Harry quiso intervenir, le hice una seña para que no lo hiciera. Subí mi guardia, cuando pudiera le daría las gracias a papa por haberme obligado a aprender Kickboxing._

 _Ambos se separaron un por cada lado, como ninguno se movió, fue adelante con Crabb fintándole un golpe derecho en la cara, como era de esperar se cubrió la cara, con la mano izquierda le metí tremendo gancho al hígado. Él se lamentaba tirado en el piso, siendo honesta terminaría orinando sangre por unos días, Malfoy aún seguía sosteniendo su muñeca, Goyle fue cauteloso, baje la guardia jugando con él, moverse de un costado a otro, en lugar de ayudarle demostró ser malo por su pésima condición física, para terminar las cosas use un combo básico, patada media y golpe. La patada le tumbo la guardia, el golpe lo mando al piso sin aire, puesto que no estaba respirando bien._

 _-Procura no llevar las cosas a los golpes, Malfoy- afloje un poco la corbata- se defenderme, muy bien-_

 _Harry se me acerco muy sorprendido.- ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?-_

 _-Es una larga historia, que prefiero hablar en nuestro dormitorio- había tantas cosas que hablar, en especial de la que descubrí hoy en San Mungo._

 _-Quiero todos los detalles- la forma en que lo dijo, fue como ver a una Ginny 2.0_.

-Acaso te volviste Ginny- de verdad estaba asustándome.

-Sí vuelvo hablar de esa forma o decir algo parecido, lánzame un Aguamenti- hasta el, reconoció mi punto.

-Con gusto, lo Harry.-

Los Slytherin se quedaron callados, su intento de príncipe estaba casi llorando en el piso junto con sus matones, los Gryffindor no se quedaron callados, Ron les estaba cobrando a varios, se estaba pavoneando con los galeones que gano. Faltaba un rato para que fuera la cena, les dije a los chicos que quería darme un baño, así que ni si quiera se molestaron en seguirme, dándome un poco de privacidad, pero previniendo mejor iría al baño de prefectos. Deje mi mochila en la habitación, tome un par de boxers y otras cosas, la sala común estaba vacía por milagro de Merlina, camine observando celosamente todo mi entorno, llegue al baño de prefectos y por suerte estaba vacío, dije la contraseña.

Cerré la puerta, coloque mis cosas en el vestuario, comencé a quitarme el uniforme, llevaba esperando desde que nos fuimos de San Mungo por un relajante baño y con privacidad, para evitar ver mi miembro colgando, me puse una toalla, no es que hubiera otra persona aquí. Llene la bañera con agua tibia, esencia de vainilla y burbujas, la sensación en mi cuerpo fue agradable, me distraje pensando en cómo diablos le explicaría a papa, ya que ni loca le diría nada a ella, su carácter es peor que el de la señora Weasley.

Volví a estar pendiente del lugar, cuando escuche tararear a una chica, quizá fuera Mirtle queriendo molestar.

-Mirtle, no estoy de humor para bromas- suspire esperando a que gritara enojada.

Escuche una risita.- Yo, no soy Mirtle- creo que el palidecí, al escuchar esa voz.- Te gusta lo que ves.-

Alce una ceja molesta, no jodan de verdad casi todas las chicas en Hogwarts en general están locas, quizá Daphne Greengrass estaba haciendo esto por una maldita apuesta, con la ocurrente de Parkinson. La única ventaja de esta situación es que soy mujer y por muy incómoda o extraña que se ponga la cosa, no sería tan mala como si de verdad fuera chico.

-Greengrass, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- abstente de demostrar nervios, ella no tiene nada de lo que no hayas tenido antes.

-Pensé en darme un relajante baño contigo- por el sacrosanto amor a Gryffindor, ya me perturbe.

Se fue acercando lentamente a mí, comencé a moverme para evitar que se me acercara.- Creo que escuche mal- su manera de comportarse asustaría a cualquiera.

-No escuchaste mal- se rio un poco- ahora te deberás estar preguntado, si esto es una apuesta con la de mi casa- el desconocer lo que quiera, ponía mis nervios de punta.

-Estas en lo correcto, ¿Por qué la reina de hielo de la escuela, está totalmente desnuda enfrente mío?- rogaba, porque solo quisiera jugarme una broma de mal gusto.

-Serás la chica más inteligente de toda la generación, pero no eres muy buena viendo algunas cosas obvias- comencé a poner atención a todos los detalles, lo repase de la diferentes perspectivas y el resultado, fue inesperado junto con que debía salir huyendo.- Al fin te diste cuenta o simplemente te confundiste-.

-Tal vez me equivoque sacando una conclusión apresurada- tomo aire, esperando equivocarme.- Lo que me trataste de decir, es que te gustan las mujeres – Merlín por favor que me equivoque, no quiero otro trauma emocional.

Se volvió a reír, lo cual no me gustaba.- Siendo específica, me gustas tú- quede en shock lo cual ella aprovecho acorralándome.

-Buena la broma, Greengrass- en el fondo sabía, que no era una broma- donde este Parkinson y las demás Slytherin, no tengo ganas de ser tu burla- Granger sal de aquí rápido, antes de que lamentes no haberte ido, cuando podías.

-Piensas que no me puedes interesar; debido a que eres nacida muggle, mis padres me criaron sin prejuicios y tu me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez- carajo, si lograba salir de aquí sin ser abusada, le suplicaría a los chicos que no me dejaran sola nunca.- Quise matar a Krumm cuando te invito al baile, a Weasley cuando se puso posesivo contigo y Longbottom lo habría asesinado si no hubieras salido con vida, al final me hizo un favor.-

Trate de pensar en irme sin terminar siendo cazada como un animal. –Me halaga un poco, Greengrass, pero lo siento a mi me gustan los hombres- aprovecha la oportunidad de huir, Granger.

-Tendré mi oportunidad a la buena o la mala, Hermione Granger, Theo no fue el único que tomo una muestra de la poción que te volvió hombre- logre salirme de ahí.

Corrí a ponerme la ropa, de ahí fui al gran comedor, no creía poder dormir esa noche. Encontré a los chicos me senté, no había revisado mi aspecto, solo sentí húmeda mi ropa y el cabello totalmente mojado.

-Hermes estas bien, pare que viste aun fantasma- comento Ginny

-Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa, por favor- una distracción, vendría bien.

-Primero toma algo con azúcar, estas demasiado pálido- de inmediato Harry, me dio un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza.

-Odio el jugo de calabaza, no hay otra cosa con azúcar aquí- Harry solo suspiro.

-Ten, es leche achocolatada- se la acepte sin renegar.

Ron estaba muy risueño hablando con los gemelos.- Hey Hermes, ¿De cuándo acá peleas?- bufo George.

-Chicos, yo sabía que le podía dar una buena paliza a Malfoy- menciono un contento Ron- no en balde le rompiste la nariz, en tercero año.-

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti- Fred tenía un expresión de padre orgulloso.

Les conté la larga historia de cómo aprendí Kickboxing, Ron le dio la razón a mi padre, Harry estuvo neutral con el asunto, los demás por otra parte estuvieron discutiendo los pros y contras del asunto. Ocupaba hablar con los chicos sobre el papel que me dio la sanadora, así que me los lleve rápido a los dormitorios.

-Chicos, hay algo urgente de que hablar- no quise preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu visita a San Mungo?- pregunto Harry.

-No me digas que te vas a quedar así para siempre- la expresión de terror que estaba en la cara de Ron, hizo complicado no reírme- Harry está conteniendo el llanto, no te hagas la fuerte llora, nosotros te consolamos.-

-Ron, no me han dicho si el efecto es permanente o no, es una cosa muy diferente- ambos se miraron mutuamente.

-Te quedaste estéril, pobre y tú que querías tener un hijo algún día; por lo menos la pobre creatura se salvó de ser llamada Perseus Jason-

-O de que se llamara Jon Aegon- comento Harry.

-Soy fértil aun, es algo totalmente diferente a mi cuerpo- dije ya enojada- y dejen de criticar el nombre de un niño, que aún no decido tener.-

-Explica de una vez- grito Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

5-Misterios

-Bueno usaron un pergamino encantado, con el fin de encontrar, el compuesto o ingredientes de la poción que hizo Neville- pensar en ello, bajo mucho mi estado de ánimo.

-Entonces, no encontraron nada- la insensibilidad de Ronald, se me hizo un poco tardada.

-Es mucho peor que eso Ron- comencé a desmoronarme, hablaba ya entre cortado.

-Nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte, resolveremos cualquier misterio que haya- la actitud positiva de Harry, mejoro el ambiente.

-Revisando la prueba, no obtuvimos resultado alguno con la poción, salía solo sustancia desconocida.- Ron quiso interrumpir, así que no lo deje articular palabra alguna.- Revisando los resultados, hayamos algo perturbador. Resulto que no encontrar los de la poción fue poco importante.-

-¿Cómo que, ya no es importante?- bufo Ron.

-Déjale explicar, ¿Por qué si no como quieres saber Ron?- exigió Harry.

-La sanadora encontró que tengo alguien, el día en que nací puso varios hechizos antiguos en mí, anulando varias habilidades que debería tener. Bloquearon mi habilidad para volverme animado, mi núcleo mágico fue puesto al 50% de su capacidad y otras que no parecían muy claras-.

La expresión de los chicos fue de asombro puro, Harry se puso pensativo, Ron por su parte estaba muy quieto.

-Chicos, lo único que pudieron revertir fue mi capacidad de volver animago- sentí un alivio, por haber liberado toda esa carga- Snape dijo que hablaría con la profesora Mcgonnagal para fijarme unas clases.-

-Hay algo muy oscuro pasando aquí, es como si alguien hubiera planeado ocultar información o algo que esta fuera de nuestra compresión- una deducción muy acertada, de parte de Harry.

-¿Qué tal si hubiera una profecía?- odiaba adivinación, aunque quizá debería considerar eso como en el 1% de las teorías conspirativas, que se harina.

-Ron la privacidad es que exista una referente a mí, es casi nula.-

-Por el momento consideremos esa idea, mientras tanto enviémosle una carta a Sirius, él podría encaminarnos para resolver este misterio- Sirius era nuestra mejor opción en ese momento, Snape le informaría a Dumbledore, dentro tenia el presentimiento de que ocultaba unas cosas.

-Voy a necesitar su ayuda, investigaremos en la biblioteca, si encontramos cualquier cosa seria de mucha utilidad- ya era costumbre el ir a la biblioteca, con la misión de buscar información.

-Las pruebas de Quidditch son este fin de semana, así que tenemos que practicar- de verdad necesitaba conseguirme amigas, para que no me dejen por ese deporte.

-Hablas en plural, Ronald- mencione molesta.

-Nos prometiste qué harías las pruebas- el puchero que hizo Ron valdría oro, si le pudiera tomar foto o video.

-Tengo una carta firmada con tu puño y letra, donde nos aseguraste que al menos intentarías hacer las pruebas en Quidditch- Harry se cruzó de brazos, tratando de verse serio.

-Aprendí a jugar impuesta por Ginny, los gemelos y ustedes; tengo demasiados problemas con este maldito cuerpo y las locas de Hogwarts, como para si quiera pensar en ese susodicho deporte- sentí que volví a palidecer, de verdad la gran mayoría estaban locas.

-Ahora que te hicieron- dijo indignado Harry.

-Fue una Slytherin, apostaría a que fue Parkinson- afirmo Ron muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Greengrass, casi me viola en el baño de prefectos- me puse en posición fetal, con tan solo mencionar eso, tal vez debería pedir que me borren la memoria con un Obliviate.

-La reina de hielo de Slytherin, hablas en serio- yo también me lo hubiera cuestionado, si le hubiera pasado a Ginny.

-Al menos eso explica, por qué siempre está mirando, tu trasero.- Mucha información.

Me quede muy impresionada por el dato, Ron saldría con uno de sus comentarios en menos de esperado, si lo dejaba.

-No me juzguen, ella me amenazó de muerte en cuarto, si era cierto que salía contigo o si llegaba a mencionarte la amenaza- la expresión de terror de Harry, decía más que mil palabras.

-Joder las chicas están desquiciadas, sin ofender Hermione… Hermes- comprendí que el batallara, ninguno estamos acostumbrados a mi cambio.

-Ya entendí el punto maldito punto Ronald- comente enojada- ha sido un largo día quiero dormir-.

-Hermes, descansa hablaremos mañana- Harry intentaba comprender lo que sentía.

Tome mi pijama, intente cambiarme rápido, lave mis dientes, acomode todos las cosas para las clases de mañana. Crookshanks se subió intentado confortarme, yo lo mimaba todo el tiempo y el a mi pocas veces, se acercaba a mi cara poniendo su patita en mi frente toqueteándola. Cerré los ojos, caí dormida al instante, los sueños que había estado teniendo no lo parecían, escuchaba una voz profunda, la cual me daba escalofríos, siempre decía las mismas cosas; "La sangre llama", "Tu herencia de sangre pronto fluirá".

Pensar la rutina que fueron los últimos días, comenzaba afectar mis nervios, aun que supiera que yo era Hermione Granger; no se alejaban, su acoso fue aumentando. Varias terminaron en la enfermería después de hacerme propuestas en frente de los chicos o Ginny, Greengrass actuaba bajo las sombre y Ginny le lanzaba un Moco Murciélago, a todas las que se atrevían hacerme propuestas, desconocía los números exactos de las detenciones de Ginny, junto el número de chicas que mando cada una a la enfermería.

El único día que no me pude quejar fue el jueves, Luna estuvo dándome terapia, ella era muy buena escuchando y dando consejos raros, los cuales servían mucho, estaba muy feliz cuando supe que los Ravenclaw dejaron de molestarla y esconderle sus cosas. Umbridge se soltó prohibiendo cosas, sus decretos educacionales se estaban poniendo ridículos, poner una norma para no reunirse más de 3 estudiantes en un sitio, tuvo que hacer ciertas especificaciones debido a que muchos se saltaron clases, alegando que no querían desobedecer, a la suma inquisidora de Hogwarts, Snape junto con Mcgonnagal se pusieron como fieras por hacer que los estudiantes usaran eso para escapar de clases.

Mi búsqueda en la biblioteca, no estaba ni cerca, de darme las respuestas que ansiaba, con desesperación. Sirius debía estar intentando buscar algo, para despejar mi mente aunque sea un rato decidí hacer las pruebas, solo por darle gusto a los chicos, invite a Luna porque no quería ir con después de haber hecho esas susodichas pruebas, quería hablar con ella a ver si podía ayudarme o simplemente pasar el rato con una amiga, que desde hace tiempo anhelaba.

Ginny no contaba, para mi simplemente era la hermana de Ronald, la cual hablaba todo el tiempo de Harry o lo que decía la revista corazón de bruja, las demás Gryffindor hablaban exclusivamente de chicos o Quidditch, en mi opinión no sé cómo llegarían actuar si les enseñara fotos de mis actores favoritos o cantantes, Jared Leto es un claro ejemplo.

Sábado por la mañana, usualmente la mesa de Gryffindor estaba siendo ruidosa, el día de hoy Mcgonnagal vino a callarnos poco le importaba si hoy eran las pruebas de Quidditch, si los de su casa estaban haciendo un escándalo. Angelina estaba comportándose como Oliver, los demás estaban casi llorando, diciendo otro Oliver no, recuerdo que Harry me decía que planeaba dejar el Quidditch debido a las extenuantes horas de entrenamiento y las horas que pasaba escuchándolo hablar de sobre los mil planes que tenía.

-Hermes listo para las pruebas- Fred aún no se creí que iba a participar.

-Preferiría hacer un examen de pociones- Snape sonaba mejor en mi mente, a posiblemente caerme y hacer el ridículo- hago esto solo por complacer a Harry- las chicas y los gemelos se rieron.

-30 galeones, a que Harry es el pasivo- menciono Katie, yo no solo la mire mal.

-Yo te apoyo- entre risas menciono George.

-Lo siento, pero Harry es el activo, - menciono Angelina

-Aprendan ambos son versátiles, recuerden que nuestro querido Hermes es una chica por dentro- el comentario de Fred, hiso que por dentro quisiera estrangularlo.

-Soy heterosexual, Harry si me parece guapo; aunque no sea del tipo de chicos que me guste-.

-Y solo para aclarar las cosas, no tengo interés en hombre y con mi mejor amiga casi hermana mayor- afirmo Harry- Antes besaría a Millicent Bulstrode, que tener que besar a un hombre.-

-Fuertes declaraciones- gritaron los gemelos.

-Quieren dejar de hablar de besar hombres, hay gente que no tiene ganas de vomitar su desayuno, escuchando esas atrocidades- Ron estaba hecho un desastre, había rastro de mermelada por su boca y también contaba con una opinión muy cerrada.

-Nadie, te pidió tu opinión hermanito, escuchas porque quieres- en eso Fred si tuvo la razón.

-Hermione ahora es Hermes, y tiene tanto derecho de besar a un chico, como tú a una chica- me alegraba esa actitud liberal que tenían los gemelos.

-Son mis hermanos, para aprobar tal aberración, puede besar al chico que quiera hasta que regrese a ser una chica, mientras tanto no- esa actitud empezaba hacer muy irritante.

-Ronald mejor come, no quiero ponerme en la penosa necesidad de hechizarte y que te pierdas las pruebas- el asintió lentamente cuando escucho mi amenaza.

-Hermes a veces tienes una actitud, muy Slytherin, eso es algo escalofriante- menciono Harry.

Desayune escuchando las apuestas referentes a mí, siendo honesta una se ganaron mi mirada asesina y otras una pequeña risa, ir rumbo al campo de Quidditch hacer la maldita prueba, si quedaba negarme ante las suplicas de Angelina y quizá tirar a Ron de su escoba, por intentar imponerme cosas. Harry tenía razón con mi actitud Slytherin, lo malo era difícil quitarme algunas costumbres de mis padres, lo que más recuerdo que me decían de pequeña era, "Nosotros no nos vengamos para quedar iguales, lo hacemos para que aprendan a no meterse con nosotros", sabias palabras de mis padres.

El campo estaba lleno de chicas, varios Gryffindor con ánimos de ver al nuevo equipo y los equipos de las demás casas, Malfoy poso su mirada en Ron, creyendo que haría el ridículo, por mucho que quisiera decir que Ron es bueno es medio malo; aunque hace el intento.

-Bien chicos, le haremos pruebas para un nuevo cazador y guardián, las demás posiciones se quedaran iguales- con una voz muy autoritaria hablo Angelina- ahora quiero que se formen y den una vuelta, esa es la primera parte-.

Éramos 11 los que hacían las pruebas, Ginny quedaría sin ninguna duda en el puesto de cazadora y haría lo imposible para no quedar en el equipo, varios eran de cuarto año y tercer año, Ron si no se ponía nervioso quedaría como guardián.

La formación me toco con Ginny, subí a la escoba, cuando Angelina dio la señal, empezamos a volar, trate de mantenerme concentrada en lo importante, que no caerme, 15 mts de altura sí que era mucho para salir bien librada, Harry puede demostrar que se ha caído y que salió bien; pero yo no soy masoquista.

Hice lo que nos pidió Angelina, hacer pases, tirar penales a los guardianes, de verdad eran malísimos, Ron destaco como el menos malo, por otra parte se estuvo debatiendo para ver quien entre Ginny o yo quien se quedaba con el puesto, al final Ginny se quedó con el puesto, Angelina me dijo que yo sería suplente por las buenas o las malas.

Sude bastante al estar en el sol, Ron estaba muerto en cansancio, no me lo imagino después de los entrenamientos. Entre de ultima al vestuario, aun recordaban que no me podía cambiar con nadie, para comodidad mental de todos, rápido use la ducha del vestuario, Luna estaba esperándome para ir con los Thestrals. Mi humor varia con facilidad, pase de estar feliz a enojada en menos de 10 segundos, Malfoy estaba parado campantemente afuera del vestuario; dudo que su intención sea ajena a buscar una pelea.

-Me decepcionaste, sangre sucia- su tono de niño pretencioso, empeoraba mi humor- había esperado, que te cayeras de la escoba, pero tu amigo la comadreja sí que hizo el ridículo.-

Lo empuje contra la pared mirándolo a los ojos.- Te voy a decirte esto solo una vez Malfoy- hable con un tono serio y seco.

-¿Quítame las manos de encima, sangre sucia?- grito Malfoy.

-Yo, no te estoy poniendo la mano encima- vocifere molesta.

-Claro que sí, me acorralas en esta penosa situación como si yo fuera inferior a ti- el mismo me estaba diciendo lo que le molestaba.

Aproveche el momento, en mi tercer año Draco Malfoy me pareció atractivo, su comportamiento descarto cualquier intento de acercamiento, esa idea la enterré cuando le rompí la nariz. Tome su barbilla y simplemente lo bese, con motivos mezclados, por una parte para demostrar que yo tenía el control y la otra para quitarme las ganas que alguna vez tuve de probar esos labios.

Jamás espere que el correspondiera el beso, quizá se estuviera dejando llevar. Sus labios eran suaves y adictivos, solo había besado a tres personas, unos hijos de amigos de mis padres y Viktor, pero ningún beso me atrapo como este.

Malfoy, me empujo lo más lejos que pudo huyendo del lugar, inevitable fue el hecho de que sonriera y mejora mi humor, mi encuentro con el término de una manera satisfactoria. Solo el y yo sabremos lo que acaba de pasar, el se quedara callado para no ser la burla de sus amigos, mientras que yo me lo guardare para mi.


	7. Chapter 7

6-Posibles respuestas

Luego de visitar a los Thestrals, Luna me acompaño para buscar las respuestas que necesitaba, ella selecciono unos títulos llamativos, "Hechizos de sangre", "Maldiciones hereditarias", los otros tenían nombres en latín, por eso ni quisiera intente adivinar el nombre.

Creo que revisamos la lista de hechizos un montón de veces y nada, maldiciones marcamos una posible, con el bloque de mi habilidad para volverme animago. Los otros libros tampoco arrogaron nada, Luna no permitió que me desesperara aun podíamos leer los libros con calma y quizá averiguar algo, de verdad se sentía bien tener una amiga, regresamos los libro a las estanterías.

Hegwing llego volando, sus plumas estaban un poco bañadas en sangre, conforme se acercaba note un corte en una de sus alas, corrí a sostenerla antes de que se callera y lastimara un tanto mas. Umbridge vino siguiendo a Hegwing, celosamente, queriendo ver el contenido de la carta que me traía.

-Granger suelta esa lechuza- grito con una voz chillona- tiene un correo que debo de revisar-.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, profesora Umbridge, pero porque quiere revisar la carta de mis padres- la carta de todos modos era específicamente para mí, por ende diferí un poco de la verdad.

-No me engañe Granger, esa lechuza trae el correo de Potter- bufo indignada, poco apoco se le notaba el rostro rojo de enojo.

-Harry me presto su lechuza, para enviarle una carta a mis padres hace unos días- a un ellos no me contestaban con la lechuza de Ron, creo que les cayó fatal la noticia.

-Te atreves a mentirme, tendrás una detención esta misma noche- en serio que se pasaba está loca, si no fuera mi profesora la habría hechizado y dejado abandonada en el bosque prohibido.

En eso Madame Pince, vino molesta por el alboroto, que monto Umbridge.

-Profesora Umbridge, no acepto gritos en esta habitación sagrada del conocimiento- bufo Madame Pince- le informare al profesor Dumbledore, sobre la forma injustificada que esta tratando al señor Granger-.

-Contradecirme es contradecir al ministerio de magia- creo que Fudge la mando aquí porque el ya no la aguantaba, o está la teoría de que ella quiere con él; pero como él no la soporta la mando aquí para tenerla lo más lejos posible.

-Dumbledore se enterara, además dudo que puedas encontrar algo anormal, esa carta es de sus padres, no le concierne meterse en la privacidad de los alumnos-.

-Lo hare si puedo hacerlo, esta escuela se encuentra peor de lo que me imaginaba- sabía que era extremista, aunque no creí que fuera de las tipo nazi.

Como odiaba a esa señora con cara de sapo, cada vez que la veía, por mi mente pasa la idea de volverla un sapo, apostaría que ni si quiera convertida en sapo tendría la suerte de encontrar a otro de su especie que la quisiera. Recordaría que cuando fuera a Hosmage comprarle unos dulces para agradecerle a Madame Pince por interceder con la vieja amargada de Umbridge.

Decidí que el mejor lugar para poder leer la carta, fuera en el baño de Mirtle la llorona, muy pocas personas iban ahí.

-¿Qué quieren?- grito bastante agudo Mirtle

-Mirtle, no habíamos hecho tú y yo una tregua- mi cabeza asimilo lentamente el grito.

-Hermione Granger- dijo intrigada.

-Si- conteste incomoda.

-Con que a esto se refería Daphne Greengrass- se rio, en cambio yo perdí el color.

Temblé al escuchar ese nombre.-Hermes, parece ser que le tienes miedo a Greengrass; pero no te preocupes los nargles le están nublando sus pensamientos-.

-Mejor leamos la carta, entre menos escuche el nombre de Daphne Greengrass, tendré mucha sanidad mental-.

Luna se sentó cerca de una ventana, la seguí, rápido me acomode, saque mi varita, usando el hechizo Lumos, para poder leer.

" _Para: Hermione Granger o Hermes Granger._

 _La carta que me escribió Harry, me dejo muy sorprendido, anonadado, entre otras muchas cosas. Los hechizos o maldiciones que comentaron en la carta, son poco comunes, solo se pueden obtener en un libro de una familia sangre pura de las sagradas 27, o puede que lo tengan familias más antiguas._

 _Para tu suerte me puse a investigar con Remus, en la biblioteca de la mansión Black, ahí encontramos un libro que hablaba de hechizos para bloquear un nucleó mágico, habilidades de la sangre y la capacidad de volverte animago._

 _Según dijeron en la carta, la sanadora que te atendió solo pudo revertir ese hechizo debido a que no estaba tan atado a tu sangre, debido a que es una habilidad ajena a la línea sanguínea de las personas, sin un patronus animal es imposible que te puedas volver animaga. Los demás hechizos pueden ser revertido por una de las siguientes, dos maneras._

 _La primera vendría siendo que las personas o familiares que te hechizaron, revirtieran el hechizo usando una especie de ritual antes de usar una poción, que sirva como catalizador del hechizo para regresarte tus habilidades , es algo bastante largo y tedioso de explicar, en cuanto pueda te enviare el libro de la familia Black._

 _Existe también otra opción, solo que esa es peligrosa, las posibilidades de que mueras o te quedes como una Squid son del 99%, solo se conoce el caso de una persona que ha sobrevivido con su nucleó mágico intacto. Yo no te explicare el procedimiento, ni te daré la hoja donde viene; pues no quiero ser el causante de ninguna muerte o de que mi cachorro me odie, por darte semejante información._

 _Comprendo que en estos precisos instantes, estés confundida (o), mi cachorro me explico lo que te paso, también Snape aunque poco me guste la idea, si pudiera estaría ahí enseñándote como soportar la vida de un hombre y sus responsabilidades, algo que dudo que Snape pueda enseñarte._

 _Recuerda, si necesitas algo nunca dudes en enviarme una carta, es lo menos que podría hacer por ti, tu ayudaste a regresarme mi preciada libertad, cuida a mi cachorro suele actuar como un tonto, porque te quiere proteger. Ambos sabemos que la situación es al revés, Umbridge intentara por todas las formas hundir a cada mestizo y nacido muggle que pueda, tienes algo a tu favor, que nadie sabes cuál es tu verdadero estatus de sangre, mis suposiciones son que eres mestiza, no hay otra manera para que te quisieran ocultar._

 _Entre más te acerques a descubrir la verdad, puede que te lleves sorpresas o, que tu y los chicos seden cuenta de que se estarán metiendo en un terrible enigma, que quizá sea lo mejor dejarlo._

 _Atte. Canuto."_

Sus ultimas palabras, me hicieron entender que quizá Sirius podría tener información sobre quien era yo en verdad, Luna se encontraba igual de sorprendida por semejante información. Entendio que no pudiera articular palabra alguna, también que necesitaba estar sola un rato, aclarar mi mente de verdad se volveria una tarea imposible.

Como de la noche a la mañana, todo cambio en un simple instante, había vivido toda una mentira. Mis padres podrían no ser los de verdad, pudieron haber mentido; entre otro sin fin de cosas, tal vez ni si quiera Hermione fuera mi verdadero nombre, estaba viviendo una telenovela mexica de las que tienen drama de sobra, aun no entendí porque mis abuelas disfrutaban ver las.

Los chicos y yo como siempre tendríamos un año pesado, Mirtle solo me miraba, el tipo de mirada me hacia sentir un bicho raro, me despedi de ella rumbo al gran comedor, de las personas que me pude haber topado tenia que ser precisamente con Greengrass y Malfoy.

Me oculte atrás de las armaduras pues parecían querer iniciar un pleito, no tuve otra opción que permanecer como observadora, la razón me interesaba.

-¿Qué quieres Daphne?- menciono mientras estaba siendo acorralado, contra la pared- podríamos pasar un buen rato, en mi habitación-.

-No me hagas reir, Draco- daba miedo, la manera en que decía las cosas- tu ni en mil años podrias interesarme, seré directa mantén tus manos fuera de Hermione Granger, si no lo haces perderas la poca hombría que posees-.

El se puso rojo del enojo.- Preferiría estar muerto, antes de estar con tal inmundicia- por mucho que el quisiera tener la ventaja Greengrass había hecho que la situacion estuviera de su lado- si te gusta la sangre sucia, seras una estúpida traidora a la sangre como los pobretones de los Weasley- menciono con odio.

-Lo dice el que se dejo besar, que pensaría toda nuestra casa si se descubre que besaste a Hermione- ella si que era de armas tomar, Malfoy por su parte estaba perdiendo el color, del miedo- de enemiga no te convengo, Draco. Hagamos un trato, nos conviene a los dos.-

Trago en seco, temblo un poco.- Acepto cualquier cosa Daphne, después de la cena hablamos de los términos, aquí alguien podría escuchar.-

-Chico listo, no quiero que mis planes sean puestos en peligro, si decides no hacer caso a mi advertencia, vete haciendo a la idea de que los Malfoy dejaran de existir a menos que tu papa quiera darte hermanos-.

En estos momentos de verdad sentía pena por el, Greengrass parecía estar feliz y eso significaba preocupación para mi bienestar mental o físico, mi ventaja es que ya al menos sabia que traía algo entre manos, junto con posibles teorías.

Malfoy tardo en ir se, ya segura de que no había nadie, me fui corriendo al gran comedor, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, puede que ya lo estuviera y apenas me diera cuenta.

Los chicos estaban muy felices hablando de las pruebas de Quiddicth, los gemelos estaban hablando con Jordan, sobre sus estrategias de hacerle la vida imposible Snape, Umbridge y toda la casa de Slytherin.

Suspire.- Te pasa algo Hermes- pregunto Jordan.

-Tal vez peleo con Luna- entendí el comentario de Fred, todos los demás dejaron de comer o hablar porque se entendieron otra cosa.

-Hermione… Hermes no salgas con nadie asi seria una aberración- dijo indignado Ron.

-Ronald eres un idiota insensible, y no es tu problema con quien salga, además me gusta los hombres- pause para remarcar mi punto- que aquí en Hogwarts haya pocos que encajen mis gustos, no es mi culpa-

-Hermes mucha información, abstente de poner imágenes perturbadoras en mi cabeza- la actitud infantil de Ron, estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

-Ronie, sé que críticas a Hermes porque en el fondo, te gustan los hombres- comento George.

Fred se acercó a su hombro. – Y lo aceptamos, así que deja los dramas; ahora ve a buscar al hombre de tu vida- los gemelos se notaba que disfrutaban molestar.

-Me ofrezco ha llevarte al altar, cuando encuentres a la persona indicada, nosotros compramos el vestido-.

-Yo quiero ser el padrino- dijo entre risas Harry- para evitar que se escape mi futuro cuñado del alma.-

Ron estaba rojo del enojo.- Por el amor a Gryffindor, le diré a mama que me están molestando y Harry deberías apoyarme-

-Te estoy apoyando- afirmo- evitare que tu esposo huya antes de decir, "Si acepto"-

-Hermes diles algo- su cabello ya ni se distinguía de lo roja que estaba su cara.

-Yo oficio la ceremonia- también me reí, al final desquite el enojo que tenía.

-Comeré donde si me aprecien- se fue a la parte más alejada de nosotros.

Nosotros nos seguíamos riendo, hasta que Ginny vino a regañarnos.

-Entiendo que quieran defender a Hermione, pero se están pasando con Ron-.

-Solo le hicimos una pequeña broma- comento George.

-Que el dude de su sexualidad, no es nuestro problema hermanita- .

-Yo quitara esa cara de satisfacción, porque alguien podría recibir un aullador- la peor amenaza que un Weasley podía tener.

-Hermes, ¿nos ocultarías en tu casa?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-¿Por qué no?- dije a modo de broma.

-Tu vas a pasar navidad con nosotros- eso sonó mas como una orden que pregunta.

-Le enviaste una carta a tus padres, ¿quieres que tu madre, desate la tercera y cuarta guerra mundial juntas, o que?- grito Harry con miedo.

-Harry, si no consiguen la poción para finales de navidad u de ciclo escolar, lo mejor seria decirle la verdad de una vez- mentir con ella no serbia, un hecho totalmente probado.

-¿Sabes que le paso a Hegwing?- pregunto preocupado.

-Umbridge quiso revisar la carta que traía, pero le argumente que me habías prestado a Hegwing para enviarle una carta a mis padres, trato de husmear creyendo que le mentía-.

-Iré a ver como esta después de la cena, alguna novedad de Canuto- de verdad se sentía triste, por tener escasas noticias de Sirius y por lo que le paso a Hegwing.

-Te manda saludos y dice "que te comportes bien"- eso ultimo lo dije entre comillas- con lo otro si consiguió información importante y parece ser que salve algo que nosotros desconocemos-.

-De que hablan- intervinieron los gemelos, con una curiosidad muy grande.

-Sobre las lecciones de hombría- dijo Harry- Canuto cree que Hermes necesita un guía para hacerle frente a sus responsabilidades como hombre-.

-Faltaría que le quisiera conseguir pareja- Ginny, resultaba ser muy asertiva con lo que decía.

Suspire- Esta en la lista de cosas que me envió, junto con su manual de, "cómo ser un todo un Casanova en 10 sencillos pasos"-

-Porque no me sorprende- dijo Harry riendo.

Esa noche por fin pude dormir, nada extraño sucedió en mis sueños, solo que eso no me dio una buena sensación, era como si de pronto otra cosa cambiaria de manera abrupta, en cualquier instante.


	8. Chapter 8

7-Situaciones extrañas

Uno esperaría que tener su primer lección de cómo ser animago, es algo totalmente emocionante, los chicos les gustaría también tener esa lección pero no tienen el tiempo, Harry se la pasa en castigos con la profesora Umbridge, la cual usa métodos muy medievales para los castigos, Ron por otra parte tiene muchos deberes como prefecto y el equipo de Quiddicth; Angelina resulto ser un Oliver Wood Jr.

Ya tenía los días listos para las prácticas, los horarios, estrategias y los descansos cronometrados, que suerte que escogieran a Ginny y no a mí. También tuve muchos nervios debido a que desconocía, los planes de Greengrass, mi deducción sobre su plan implicaría la poción que consiguió, debía estar atenta ante cualquier cosa.

Llevaba días esperando la carta de mis padres, mi papa tal vez me amenazaría a Neville en cartas por convertir a su princesita, en un hombre; mi mama en cambio buscaría la forma de hacer sufrir a Neville haciéndolo orinarse en los pantalones y llorar, ya lo había hecho con mis compañeros de la escuela primaria. Se me hiso gracioso cuando mi papa admitió que la que llévalos pantalones en su matrimonio era sin duda mama.

A la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts se le hizo costumbre mirarme y babear, cada vez que podían, un fastidio en el momento que me disponía a ingerir alimentos, sin contar los pésimos modales de Ron, yo no entendía cómo podía comer los de Gryffindor viéndolo atragantarse comida, Harry fue el único que compartió opinión conmigo.

-Hermes me ayudarías con mi ensayo de pociones- casi suplicante lo pidió y con carita de perrito con ojos llorosos.

-Quita la cara de perro, y quizás te haga la introducción- dije dándole ilusiones.

-Pero los perros son hermosos- afirmo el con voz melodiosa.

-Lo siento, Ron, eso no es verdad, los gatos son hermosos y lo dicen cada vez que pueden Chrookshanks lo hace todo el tiempo, solo mira lo caminar- era imposible no pensar en la forma de andar de Chrookshanks, prácticamente decía con su mirada, obsérvame humano y admira mi belleza.

-Esa bola de pelos, bonito no tiene nada- odiaba como se refería a mi hermoso gato.

-Retráctate, Chrookshanks es el gato más bonito que puedes encontrar- afirme, cruzándome de brazos, dándole la mirada de ni piense que te ayudare, tonto.

-Harry, hay que llevarle con Madame Pomfrey le hacen falta unos lentes y con aumento-.

-Ron supera tu odio con Chrookshanks es un gran familiar, además tu haz hecho que te odie, a mi me ama- comento Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Influye el hecho de que le compres latas de comida- trato de justificar, el comportamiento de Chrookshanks hacia Harry.

-Ese es Hermes, a lo mucho le doy una por mes, se lo merece después de ayudarnos con Canuto, el año pasado- Harry termino volviéndose neutral.

-Eres el único de tus hermanos que no se lleva bien con Chrookshanks- Ginny literalmente traía arriba y abajo a Chrookshanks cuando nos quedamos con su familia y sus demás hermanos se la pasaban acariciando, dándole comida y dejándolo salir de la Madriguera.

-Dejemos de lado al gato quieren, y si me ayudaras con la introducción tan si quiera- pregunto con tono de enfado.

-Va siendo hora que te hagas responsable de tus cosas Ron, no toda la vida va estar alguien ayudándote- le deje en claro, que las cosas cambiarían este año, desde vacaciones.

-A mí me escogieron de prefecto, si quieres te doy mi puesto de prefecto, además tienes más tiempo libre que cualquiera de nosotros- yo no aceptaría sus responsabilidades.

-Ron por si no lo recuerdas hoy comienzan sus clases especiales con Mcgonnagal- intente controlar los nervios, aprender a ser animago era algo peligroso, Sirius me lo remarco con una nota que venía con los libros.

-Más clases, no entiendo cómo puedes soportar estar casi todo el dia en libros- sorprendido de que Mcgonnagal, accediera darme clases avanzadas-

-Me están dando ganas de golpearte, Ron, mejor desayuna con la boca cerrada-.

-Ojala Snape te regrese a la normalidad, para que se te quite esa nueva tendencia a la violencia-

Harry se rio- Siempre ha sido así, el año pasado me amenazo por no estarme preparando para las pruebas del Torneo de los tres magos, dijo que si me mataban las pruebas me reviviría para matarme ella por no haberle hecho caso-.

Desayunamos escuchando bromas de los gemelos, Ginny por su parte se me pegaba cada vez que podía, a lo mejor buscaba la forma de volvernos amigas cercanas. Harry por su parte cada vez que podía me decía las frases del libro que me mando Sirius para mantener oculto el otro, los gemelos le seguían el juego, Ron fue el que intento callarlos, Ginny tampoco le daba gracia.

Las primeras clases fueron sumamente sencillas, aunque no conseguía calmar mis nervios, Greengrass le dedicaba miradas cómplices a Malfoy, cada 5 minutos. Este se encontraba mucho más pálido de lo usual, no sabría describir que tipo de coloración tenia, las ojeras en sus ojos se notaban desde muy lejos, incluso a Harry le preocupo y alarmo su apariencia.

Sus compañeros no paraban de preguntarle si de verdad no quería ir a la enfermería, Mcgonnagal pensaba enviarlo; este de inmediato le dijo que se encontraba excelente y que exageraba la situación. La clase de Herbologia solo hizo que clavaran las miradas en el, todos sintió que en cualquier segundo se desmayaría; la profesora Sprout menos convencida que Mcgonnagal impuso su autoridad para mandarlo asentarse.

Ya no supe nada de el, sino hasta el almuerzo, debido a que el tomaba Adivinación y yo tenía clases de Runas Antiguas a la misma hora, Greengrass parecía estar conteniendo una verdadera felicidad, entre ese rostro sin expresión. El gran comedor se escuchaba pláticas sumamente controladas en cuanto a volumen, debido a las reglas de la odiosa Umbridge.

-Que demacrado se ve Malfoy- la voz de Harry decía que estaba preocupado, cosa que nunca admitiría jamás.

-De que te preocupas Harry, por mí que se muera sufriendo- la crueldad y escasez de arrepentimiento, por lo dijo Ron, me recordaba a los Slytherin.

-Cuida lo que dices Ron, si le pasara algo, te tomarían como culpable- en estos momentos, todas las casas ajenas a Slytherin, cuidábamos lo que decíamos por Umbridge.

-Umbridge está a favor de Slytherin, no debemos darle armas en nuestra contra- la forma precisa y seca en que lo dijo Harry, busca matar la conversación con Ron.

-Le arruinan los buenos momentos a uno- se volteo indignado.

-Por el amor a Merlín, míralo parece ser que cuando menos lo esperes se caerá desmayado o le dará un ataque, Ronald si le estuviera pasando eso a tus hermanos estarías igual de preocupado que los Slytherin por Malfoy-.

-Es Malfoy, no cuenta- grito molesto.

-Pienso igual que Hermes, sé que Malfoy nos estaría diciendo una gran cantidad de cosas si nos encontráramos igual que él, pero el punto es que hay que ser mejores individuos- al menos Harry estaba dándome su apoyo esta vez.

-Y ¿Por qué él puede comportarse como quiera y nadie le dice nada?-.

-A ti te criaron, dos excelentes personas Ronald; demuéstrales que no se equivocaron al educarte- sería el colmo olvidarse de la educación que le dieron en la madriguera.

-No mezcles a mis padres en esto-.

-Pues compórtate como un Gryffindor y no como un Slytherin- le grite en su cara, cosa que termino mal la conversación, se fue molesto a sentarse en otro lugar.

Ron termino siendo herido por la verdad, en esos momentos estaba actuando igual que Malfoy, odiaba ver que mis palabras estaban llenas de la cruel y dura verdad. Por mucho que intento articular palabras, solo se quedaban en su boca, ni si quiera llagaba a pronunciarlas. Harry decidió comer en silencio, yo por mi parte solo provee un poco, no tenía hambre en esos instantes.

Cuidado de las creaturas mágicas jamás sería igual sin Hagrid, quizá sea un profesor en aprendizaje, lo importante es que intentaba enseñarnos lo bueno de cada ser o animal fantástico, el año pasado corrigió el error de los Escorgrutos de cola explosiva, cambiando las lecciones a cosas más sencillas para nosotros.

Su sustituta agradaba a todos, inclusive Umbridge, a mi parecer ella sería la menos indicada para criticar a los profesores, su desempeño lo calificaría peor que las calificaciones de Goyle y Crabb, esos dos aspirarían a ser mejores profesores que ella, algún día de esta vida.

Snape se encontraba irritado, parecía el día en que perdería la cabeza y rodarían cabezas literalmente, tener a Umbridge interrogándolo fue una mezcla de reír, quedarse en alguien morirá y no será Snape.

-Diga me Snape, ¿Solicito para obtener mi puesto para ser profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras-

-Si- la forma arisca y cortante de Snape, contrastaba la personalidad de Umbridge.

-Según tengo entendido lleva años pidiendo ese puesto, y no se lo han dado- le dio en el punto débil a Snape.

-Eso es muy obvio, discúlpeme un segundo- camino hacia Ron- Weasley estás leyendo las instrucciones-

-Si, profesor- la afirmación de Ron, no fue creíble, debido a que sus expresiones lo delataron.

-Dime que ibas hacer-.

-Agregar Ramas de Lavanda- dijo intentando recordar, los ingredientes de la poción.

-Vuelve a leer las instrucciones, a como vuelva a ocurrir un accidente y sea tu culpa, no veras la luz del sol otra vez- la fría y cruel expresión decía todo, Ron casi se estaba orinando en los pantalones.

De inmediato regreso con Umbridge, esta tomo nota de la actitud de Snape, a lo cual diría que hablaba mal de todos en si.

-No quisiera ofender su forma de enseñar, pero si los estudiantes no son capaces de seguir simples indicaciones, dice mucho de su forma de enseñanza- la voz chillona de Umbridge, empeoro el insulto que le hizo a Snape.

-Mi forma de enseñanza es la mejor, solo que la presencia de la suma Inquisidora pone nerviosos a mis estudiantes- por no decir que estorbaba.

-Las escusas o halagos, guárdeselos- bufo enojada.

-Es una excusa que no pueda dar mi clase, porque estoy atendiéndola a usted y no son halagos sus manera de estudiar los calderos resulta peligrosa- eso fue una buena bofetada a Umbridge, decirle ignorante con otras palabras, fue hermoso de escuchar.

-Snape está diciendo que estorbo- mientras azoto una mesa, una pequeña cosa salió volando, y cayó en el caldero de Crabb, como si hubiera sido planeada su trayectoria.

El ruido de la explosión de un caldero, inundo todo el salón, Greengrass estaba tirada en el piso cubierta de una poción, juraría que esto fue lo que planeo con Malfoy. Snape corrió asustado con ella, haciéndolo posible por mantenerle los signos de vida.

-Usted acaba de causar un accidente- le grito Snape molesto e histérico, debido a que el contenido de la poción le cayó a Daphne Greengrass.

-No es mi culpa que no sepa guardar sus cosas- bufo Umbridge indignada

-Malfoy embotella la poción- indico- no te quedes parado y hazlo, los demás, pueden terminen el trabajo después pueden ir se-.

Todos hicimos el favor de no discutir terminar el trabajo, no decir nada sobre lo que acaba de suceder con respecto a la pelea de Snape y Umbridge. Malfoy estaba casi en un colapso nervioso, hizo lo que le pidió Snape, lo ignore en si, cuando termine la poción, la embotelle en dos frascos con mis datos, limpie el caldero para poder ir rápido a tomar mi lección con Mcgonnagal.

Puse las cosas en el escritorio de Snape, Malfoy estaba aún lado dejando las muestras de la poción para poder tratar a Greengrass, le di la espalda, cuando di un paso Malfoy estaba cayendo al piso, con rapidez lo tome en mis brazos, nadie reacciono, varios estaban asimilando la situación, otros estaban en shock.

Los gorilas de Malfoy, no estaban para que se lo llevaran a la enfermería.

-Qué esperas Granger, llévalo a la enfermería- grito asustado Theodore Nott- yo vigilo que nadie provoque otro accidente o se desmaye-

Asentí, lo cargue entre mis dos brazos, camine tan rápido como me fue posible, se veía igual que un muñeco de porcelana. Madame Pomfrey junto con Snape intentaban estabilizar a Greengrans, cuando notaron mi presencia, hicieron que dejara a Malfoy en una cama, lo coloque con sumo cuidado, me pareció extraño ver que su mano se aferraba a mi.

Tuve que salir de inmediato, porque Madame Pomfrey cerro la enfermería, mi corazón estaba acelerado, me senté un minuto repasando lo que paso, cuando estuvo todo acomodado, la plática que escuche de ellos sobre su plan, dio como respuesta lo que acaba de pasar.

No quise pensar en ello, por lo que fui con Mcgonnagal por mi primera lección de cómo volverme animago, fue una clase teórica, hubo cosas que casi hicieron que quisiera volverme una animaga; pero mi decisión se mantuvo firme. El problema sería pedirle a Harry que me enseñara a hacer un Patronus para descubrir en que animal podía convertirme, la lista de cosas que estaban cambiando alrededor mío, parecía no tener fin y estableciendo que apenas seria el comienzo.


	9. Chapter 9

8- Damon Greengrass

Como fue de esperar tener al ministro de magia en Hogwarts se estaba volviendo común, ya había venido por otras cosas para intentar discutir con Dumbledore y ver los progresos de Umbridge en su cargo de "SUMA INQUISIDORA".

Después ocurrido el accidente de Daphne Greengrass, pasaron cosas importantes y lo mejor de todo ver como Fudge le gritaba públicamente a Umbridge denigrándola de igual forma que Snape lo haría, la diferencia ahí es que si le importaba la opinión que tenía el ministro sobre ella.

Por más no está decir que el señor Greengrass vino a Hogwarts haber el estado en que se encontraba su primogénita, Umbridge estuvo al punto del colapso por pensar en ser removida de su puesto. Poco fue que uno de los importantes señores de Wizengamot, fuera a gritarle y amenazarla con ser restituida por todos sus derechos, darle una hermosa celda en Azcaban de por vida acompañado de una serie de maldiciones no aptas para menores de 18 años.

Greengrass duro exactamente lo mismo que yo en la enfermería, la gran diferencia es que casi todos los chicos con alguna excepciones, pegaron el grito en el cielo, al saber que "La reina de hielo de Slytherin ahora, era el rey de hielo". Snape no expulso a Crabb por el accidente si estuvo más que claro la culpa era de otra persona, que se puso los moños culpándolo.

Dejando el tema de Greengrass, tenía una misión convencer a Harry de enseñarme hacer un Patronus, Mcgonnagal dijo que por mucho que quisiera enseñarme el encantamiento Patronus nunca se le dio, Snape era la opción idónea para pedírselo el próximo ciclo escolar pues ahora debía lidiar con Greengrass.

-¿Qué le pasa al mundo?, primero Hermione se vuelve hombre y luego Greengrass- Ron no paraba de quejarse- Ahora que sigue volver a todas las chicas hombres o peor volvernos mujeres- dijo con cara de espanto.

-Ron, si no dejas de decir estupideces le escribiré una carta a mama- comento Ginny cruzándose de brazos, mientras su mirada decía vas a morir lentamente.

-Otro Vociferador no- casi suplicando que ella le tuviera piedad.

-Entonces escucha el sabio consejo de tu hermana- casi le exigí, escuchar los regaños de la señora Weasley no están bonito cuando te revienta los tímpanos, por lo fuerte que grita.

-Se acuerdan el que recibió en segundo- dijo Harry, dando una mueca de ni loco quiero que vuelva a pasar.

-Si no mal recuerdo casi te haces de los pantalones Ronnie- menciono Ginny riendo

-Están volviendo deporte molestarme- bufo molesto.

-Quizá, por cierto como van sus entrenamientos- dije riéndome de su comportamiento

-Angelina es Oliver JR. No aparado de pedir días en los campos de Quiddicth, tiene enfada a Mcgonnagal como no tienes una idea-.

-Hubieras visto ayer como nos trajo con el entrenamiento- con solo ver la expresión de Ron eso lo decía todo.

-Con tal que le ganemos a Slytherin lo vale- comento Ginny.

Todas las pláticas se detuvieron cuando vieron entrar a un imponente rubio oscuro de ojos verdes jade, media aproximadamente 1.90, las Gryffindors se atragantaron con su comida al igual que las de Slytherin, las de Ravenclaw tenía boca abierta, Luna fue la única que actuó como normalmente lo haría, leyendo el Quisquilloso mientras comía una tostada de mermelada, las de Hufflepuf estaban babeando.

Greengrass se sentó junto con Nott y Zabinni, parecía que estaba evitando a las de su casa, si fuera ella también lo haría, tampoco podía sentir pena después de casi me viola en el baño de prefectos.

-Ese chico es Daphne Greengrass, verdad- pregunto Harry

-Creo que si, con Hermes y el pronto habrá una guerra con todas las chicas de Hogwarts a excepción de Luna- afirmo Ginny.

-Por lo menos una chica normal hay en Hogwarts- menciono Ron antes de comerse una galleta

-Hey- gritamos yo y Ginny con enfado.

\- tu ahorita no precisamente eres una chica ahora- su punto estaba bien fundamentado- y tu Ginny te recuerdo que estabas histérica el años pasado con todos esos búlgaros idiotas- los celos de hermano mayor estaban escritos en su cara.

-Que estés amargado porque tu querido Viktor Krumm te omitiera, ignorara o mandara al diablo por tus comentarios tontos, es culpa tuya-

-Ese pelón odioso, ni se merecía mi atención, pasaba por allí creyéndose el rey de Hogwarts y coqueteándole a la dulce Fleur- más o menos se contra dijo.

-Ya lo perdimos otra vez, Flema no te hace bien en tu cabecita- se burlo Ginny.

-Las veela son una especie poderosa, se imaginan que existieran veela hombres- de solo imaginármelo sentía pena por los posibles compañeros de esa especie tan posesiva.

-Porque desperdiciar belleza en los hombres cuando podría hacerlo con mas chicas- Ginny lo golpeo con fuerza- que te sientas ofendida por la cruel verdad no es mi culpa- se encogió de hombros, diciendo a todas luces te la aplique Ginny.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te juro, que nunca podrás tener descendencia Ronald- le grito muy enojada.

Eso ultimo me dio bastante risa, los gemelos estuvieron hablando entre susurros sobre si Ginny golpeaba o hechizaba a Ron, creo que hubiera sido más probable golpearlo debido a que le dolería mas ser golpeado.

-Harry quisiera hablar contigo en privado- le susurre aprovechando la que Ron y Ginny estaban peleando.

-Que tal a la hora de adivinación, no es que la profesora Trelawney enseñe cosas que necesite- afirmo.

-Pudiste entrar en Runas antiguas- de hecho como pudo haber pasado en mi cabeza meterme a esa materia, suerte que la deje.

-A veces me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, luego recuerdo que el examen es traducir con tablas un montón de pergamino y se me pasa-.

-Te daré la razón, lo único que hará será intentar predecir a ver si mueres este año-.

Terminando el desayuno, tuvimos clases con los Hufflepuf de Encantamientos, la clase estuvo entretenida, Neville logro hacer el hechizo a la primero para alegría del profesor Fliwts. Herbologia fue otra cosa totalmente diferente pues nos tocaba con los Slytherin, Greengrass parecía desnudarme con su mirada, decidí enfocar en otra cosa mi cerebro, para sorpresa Malfoy estaba un poco mejor que antes, seguía viéndose demacrado solo que con menor grado.

Observe cada movimiento que hacía, Nott está ayudándolo junto con sus gorilas, una pregunta asalto mi mente ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy se veía tan demacrado?, pensar en las posibles cosas enredaba mi cerebro, pero de algo estaba totalmente segura, Daphne Greengrass era la causante de que estuviera así.

La siguiente hora la tuve libre, Harry falto a adivinación para poder hablar conmigo, el lo que quería era no volver a tomar esa clase, hacia su tarea para poder tener un aceptable y no hacer notorio su odio por la materia.

-Soy todo oídos Hermes-.

-Esto es complicado, se que te negaras un poco- mencione mirando seria.

-Por favor, ni que me fueras a pedir, ayudarte a desaparecer a la "Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts"- dijo haciendo un tono burlesco, al título auto impuesto por Umbridge.

-Quiero que me enseñes hacer el encantamiento Patronus- le solté directamente.

-Eso es algo difícil- comento pensativo- yo tarde bastante en aprenderlo de Remus-.

-Yo sé, que puedes Harry- ocupaba eso para poder ser animaga.

-Lo difícil será encontrar un espacio donde hacerlo y tiempo, Angelina está consumiendo mucho mi tiempo- todos sabían cómo era Angelina como capitana, apoye a Roger Davis cuando menciono "que estaba sobre cargando al equipo con los entrenamientos".

-Puedo hablar con ella, para hacer que se calme un poco- convencerla sería lo mejor para Harry y los demás.

-Te lo agradecería, mi cuerpo necesita un buen descanso-.

-Animo Harry, su juego contra Slytherin es este sábado-.

-Me preocupa a quien pondrán de remplazo de Malfoy, dudo que se recupere para el sábado- la preocupación en sus palabras me desconcertó.

-Estas preocupado por Draco Malfoy- cruce mis brazos mirándolo lo mas seria que puede.

-Es el que me hace competencia en Quidditch, además de que se desmayó en tus brazos como toda una princesa- tal vez debería alejarlo de los gemelos un rato.

-Si soy honesta, estoy sorprendida de que no haya venido hacerse el superior conmigo-.

-De verdad tuve que contenerme por no hacer un comentario o reírme- de hecho lo creía capaz.

-Harry- le dije molesta.

-Lo siento, es inevitable que no pasara por mi cabeza- ahí estaba su parte de Merodeador Jr.

Hacia tanto tiempo en el que los dos no convivíamos solos desde el torneo de los tres magos, luego tuve que ir a mis clases de Aritmancia, pensé que estaba teniendo un día normal, luego Madame Vector me tuvo que emparejar con Greengrass, jodida seas mil veces Millicent Bulstrode todo porque no podías quitar las manos de Greengrass.

Tan feliz que era teniendo a Justin Fichn-Fletchley como mi compañero, pues habíamos hecho desde el año pasado un sistema de trabajo, ahora ese rubio oscuro tal vez estuviera preparando un futuro secuestro a mi persona.

Ya no podía sorprenderme el hecho de que comenzara a manosearme y poner atención en clases, Madame Vector nos dejó el resto de la clase haciendo trabajo, mientras ella revisaba nuestras tareas.

Greengrass se acercó a mi odio- Estaré pendiente de ti como un cazador a una presa, gatito cuando menos lo esperes estarás a bajo de mi gimiendo mi nombre-

Quién demonios se creía esa loca, a la mejor palidecí o me sonroje por tal declaración.- Ni en tus sueños Greengrass, yo soy mi propia dueña y tú nunca encajarías en mis gustos-.

-¿Y quién si?, Draco Malfoy- susurro con enojo,- entonces es el, si se entromete no dudare en desaparecerlo- trate de evitar hacer señas faciales, cosa que me delataba.

-Cómo puedes hablar así de tu amigo-.

-Para él sus únicos amigos son Zabinni y Nott el resto son personas remplazables, ahí tienes el ejemplo de Goyle, Crabbe y Parkinson, pueden ser sustituidos en cualquier momentos, en Slytherin no es muy querido, sería fácil volverle la vida difícil-.

-Juegas sucio-.

-Hare cualquier cosa por tenerte, la caída de tu amigo Potter está presente en mis planes-.

De ahora en adelante no me permitiría estar sola, de preferencia estar todo el tiempo acompañada del mayor número de personas posibles y mantener mi distancia de Greengrass, benditos sean los merodeadores por hacer ese mapa volvería sencillas las cosas.

Harry se abstuvo de hacerme preguntas, se imaginó lo que debió suceder, Ron y yo nos dejamos de hablar porque su actitud de niño pequeño nos volvió hacer pelear, Ginny estaba hablando con Lavander y Parvatil, los gemelos estaban enfrascados hablando sobre su nuevo kit salta clases, medidas nivel Madame Pomfrey.

Se volvía una mala costumbre comer y vigilar a ese rubio platinado de ojos grises, quizá solo estaba preocupada, honestamente me estaba engañando yo misma, quizá en el fondo si estaba enamorada de el. Que le vi, es fácil de decir a parte de lo sensual que es, cuando no estaba insultándome notaba su comportamiento amable con sus amigos, a pesar de decirme sangre sucia, conserva las costumbres de un caballero con respecto a una dama, ahora siendo un hombre ya no contaba como una dama.

Bebí un poco de jugo de calabaza, puesto que Ron se había terminado el jugo de uva, casi terminando la comida me sentí bastante mareada todo me daba vueltas, Salí de ahí antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta, maldita sea a esta altura debía esperarme esto.

Corrí cada vez más adormecida, todo me estaba dando vueltas, logre llegar al baño de Mirtle y de ahí puedo jurar que azote en el frio piso.

Mi conciencia regreso muy despacio, abrí los ojos, sentí que mi cabeza estaba recostada en algo cómodo, tarde en darme cuenta que estaba recostada en las piernas de Luna, Malfoy estaba recargado a la pared mirándome con un poco de preocupación, la cual intento disimular.

-Ya se esta despertando, dile que ya salde mi deuda y que vigile lo que va a comer- comento despectivamente, con los brazos cruzados.

-Se lo diré, Draco- dijo muy tranquila, pasando una mano por mi cabeza.

-Es Malfoy, Lovegood-.

En cuanto pudo salió, muy campante, yo trate de incorporarme. Cosa muy dificultosa pues estaba mareada.

-Luna ¿Que paso?- la cabeza me dolía igual o peor que cuando me transforme en chico.

-Greengrass le puso algo a tu bebida, creo que le puso veneno de Nargles- dijo preocupada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- Mcgonnagal me mataría por perderme su clase.

-Alrededor de 4 hrs, te seguí porque vi que tu cabeza estaba repleta de nargles y saliste corriendo, poco tiempo después vino Greengrass vino a buscarte, con ayuda de Draco, te ocultamos- creo que me costaría creerme eso si no lo hubiera visto.

-Mcgonnagal me va a matar-.

-Porque no le dices que te sentiste mal- dijo simplemente Luna.

-Y como le explico, que no pude ir con Madame Pomfrey- de verdad era pésima mintiendo.

-Simplemente dile que estuviste vomitando en el baño, no podías ir para allá porque no te sfue posible hacerlo- Luna cada día me sorprendía- ayuda el hecho de que estés tratando de pararte bien y en lugar camines como una persona tomada-.

-Luna esa es una idea brillante- por lo menos salve mi pellejo temporalmente.

Su explicación fue bien aceptada por Madame Pomfrey, que me daría una justificación para las clases que falte, suerte que hoy no tenia pociones, Luna me acompaño hasta la torre de Gryffindor y vería la forma de agradecerle a Malfoy después.


	10. Chapter 10

9- Ejercito de Dumbledore.

Quizá después de unos tortuosos días donde Greengrass estaba muy al asecho, decidí no despegarme de las personas a excepción de la torre de Gryffindor. Sábado por la mañana unas horas antes de que comenzara el primer partido de la temporada, los Slytherin estaban cantando felices esa odiosa canción que compuso Malfoy.

 _ **Weasley no atrapa las pelotas**_ **  
** _ **y por el aro se le cuelan todas.**_ **  
** _ **Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:**_ **  
** _ **a Weasley vamos a coronar.**_

 _ **Weasley nació en un basurero**_ **  
** _ **y se le va la Quaffle por el agujero**_ **.  
** _ **Gracias a Weasley vamos a ganar,**_ **  
** _ **a Weasley vamos a coronar.**_

 _ **A Weasley vamos a coronar.**_ **  
** _ **A Weasley vamos a coronar.**_ **  
** _ **Y por el aro se le cuelan todas.**_ **  
** _ **A Weasley vamos a coronar.**_

Ron escuchando eso se puso mucho más histérico que de costumbre, comparado cuando hizo las pruebas ahí parecía estar tranquilo. Los gemelos buscarían la forma de vengarse por la humillación que estaba recibiendo Ron, Harry los estaba apoyando. La verdad no podía ponerme del lado de ninguno porque tanto Ron como Draco Malfoy se tiraban mierda ambos, segunda se portaban igual de infantiles con estas trivialidades del Quiddicth y tercera sus peleas no merecían mi atención aunque ambos me preocuparan.

Ginny estaba por su parte siendo sujetada por la mitad de Gryffindor para que no comenzara una pelea, Ravenclaw estaba en lo suyo, Hufflepuf nos estaba demostrando apoyo moral pues tampoco aguantaban a los de Slytherin, excepto las chicas que ahora andaban tras Greengrass a excepción de su hermana menor, esta parecía que ignoraba olímpicamente mas a su hermana, yo pienso que debe ser frustrante que tu propia hermana te ignore.

Tuve dos progresos en la semana, Madame Pomfrey me enseño un hechizo para identificar si mi comida tenía algo y tuve una especie de acercamiento con Malfoy, digamos que ambos nos está jodiendo la misma persona por lo que llegamos a una tregua para que los dos nos cuidáramos mutuamente la espalda, acuerdo que me daba un respiro.

-A como no se callen esas serpientes, juro que van a terminar en la enfermería una semana- grito cruzándose de brazos Ginny, mirándolos con odio.

-Ronnie tienes que demostrarles que ellos son los que te hacen los mandados- comento George.

-Si ayudas a ganar te invito todo lo que resta del año cervezas de mantequilla y dulces, ¿Qué opinas?- con el incentivo que le estaba dando Fred, como no se iba a motivar.

Ron casi estaba hiperventilándose.- Mejor díganle a Angelina que pida un remplazo- faltaba poco para que estuviera en posición fetal.

-Les vas hacer caso, lo que digan ellos no influyen en como verdad juegas Ron- le afirme.

-Pero tienen razón, soy malo para jugar, gane porque fui menos malo que el otro que presento las pruebas- me estresaba escuchar como solito se bajaba la autoestima.

-Tu único problemas es hacer caso a las cosas malas que te dicen los demás, olvídate de lo que te dicen esas serpientes y escucha a tus hermanos, Hermes o a mi- Harry fue a lo directo con el.

-Animo Ron, hoy vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechos los Weasley- Ginny lo dijo para que escucharan todo el gran comedor.

-Poder Pelirrojo- gritaron los gemelos.

Harry rodo los ojos ante el ego de los gemelos, Ginny se quedó callada luego del grito de poder pelirrojo.

-Hermes, ¿Quieres ver el juego de Quiddicth conmigo?- pregunto un nervioso Neville.

-Claro, si no te molesta que nos acompañe Luna-.

-Vendrá Luna a la tribuna de Gryffindor- indago el sonrojado.

-La invite, no la iba a dejar estar en la tribuna de su casa, con eso de que la tratan mal- como me tenía preocupada ella.

Fred vino a empujarme con el codo- Es que nuestro querido Hermes está intentando cortejar a Luna- la sonrisa risueña no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Gred, Luna es con quien habla sobre chicos- dijo sin cohibirse sobre hablar de eso- Asi que dinos picaron ¿Quién es el afortunado que saldrá contigo el chico dorado?-

-Cuantas veces les tengo que pedir que no hablen sobre esas aberraciones en frente de mi- dijo Ron con cara de asco.

Ya me estaba harta Ron y su actitud infantil, me pare frente a el, levante su mentón agradecí que el día de hoy tuviera tantos nervios que evitara comer tanto y simplemente le plante un beso. De hecho me valió lo que me fuera a decir media escuela, solo había ganas callar a Ron en mi interior y que viera que no pasaba absolutamente nada.

-Acabas de besar a un hombre y no pasó nada Ronald, no se va acabar la humanidad o salió Lucifer del Infierno- podría decirse que fue el peor beso de mi vida.

Ron se desmayó de la impresión, por el shock emocional que le causo, de inmediato sentí la mirada de Greengrass, ahora menos que nunca podría estar sola en este maldito castillo o sin el mapa del merodeador.

-Hermes ¿Por qué carajos besaste a Ron?- grito Ginny, desatando un poco más el enojo de Greengrass.

-Para demostrarle que no pasaba nada, y dejara de opinar por si invitaba a un chico, en este cuerpo- simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-Hermione tus probabilidades de salir con un chico en tu estado son nulas- esa actitud de Ginny me estaba hartando.

-Estas igual que Ron, en estos momentos podría ser feliz saliendo con mi vecino – la verdad lo de mi vecino lo dije, porque no iba a decir que me apetecía salir con Malfoy y mi vecino esta guapo.

-Mucha información, mientras no conozca a ese tipo no tiene mi aprobación - se me hizo tierno los celos de hermano de Harry.

-Aunque pudiera salir con mi vecino Harry, no necesito tu aprobación-.

-¿Por qué condicionas salir con tu vecino?-preguntaron los gemelos.

-Mi vecino tiene novio, y de dudo que lo deje- mencione un poco decepcionada.

-Chicos quisieran dejar de discutir, Ron esta desmayado- dijo Neville todo paniqueado.

-Se le va a pasar es un exagerado Neville- dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia.

-Harry el partido es en 15 minutos- le menciono Neville.

-Pero como según faltaban 45 minutos- ya un poco alterado con la idea de perder por falta de jugadores.

-Tú y Ron llegaron tarde al desayuno- le recordé.

-Evanesco- hechizándolo para que se levantara lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Aun con el hechizo Ron no quería reaccionar, Angelina vino corriendo.- Despiértenlo y si no quiere por las buenas acachetadas lo despiertan, Gryffindor no se puede permitir perder- bufo histérica.

Este de inmediato se levantó asustado, la amenaza de Angelina fue graciosa hasta cierto punto, yo si la creía capaz de despertar a Ron cacheteándolo sin parar. Antes de que pasara el asunto a mayores, los gemelos se llevaron arrastras a Ron, yo me fui siguiéndolos junto con Luna y Neville. Se me hizo tierno que Neville estuviera intentando invitar a Luna para el próximo fin de semana a las Tres Escobas, Luna termino aceptando sonriendo, la cara de Neville competía con el cabello rojo de los Weasley.

Lo bueno fue que alcanzamos buenos lugares en la tribuna de Gryffindor, en si no se cómo termine rodeada por un montón de locas, Neville estaba entrando en pánico, Luna estaba a mi lado asegurando que Gryffindor ganaría porque la mitad de Slytherin tenía una plaga de nargles y no había porque preocuparse.

El equipo de Slytherin se notaba que habían escogido pura fuerza bruta este año con la excepción de Malfoy, sus gorilas Goyle y Crabbe eran los golpeadores, Montiage estaba como guardián, Zabinni y otros dos que no recordaba su nombre como cazadores, obviamente Malfoy seguía con su posición de buscador.

Los dos equipos empezaron con todo, Slytherin contaba con cierta ventaja en cuanto a soportar el juego rudo, esperaba y las chicas pudieran tolerar las fuertes entradas, Neville se cubría los ojos en cada momento que las chicas casi se caían de las escobas.

-Ojala Harry acabe pronto el juego, están haciendo añicos a Gryffindor-

-Esperemos y Ron haga algo para que le dejan de marcar-

-Cuando Gryffindor gane, quiero ir por un jugo de calabaza-

-Te puedo acompañar Luna pregunto Neville

-Con amigos se disfruta más las cosas, además no quiero andar sola con los nargles rondando cerca-

-Pues vendrás con nosotros a celebrar la victoria en la torre de Gryffindor-

Minutos después Harry y Malfoy estaban peleando codo a codo por obtener la Snitch, Goyle le aventó una bluggert a Harry por la espalda cuando este cogió la snitch, Madame Hooch de inmediato lo estaba reprendiendo, Malfoy no sé qué les dijo, que tanto Fred lo intento golpear junto con Harry, estos fueron detenidos entre George y las chicas, Ron estuvo como una piedra todo el tiempo.

Corrí hacia ellos, cuando escuche que Umbrige suspendió de por vida a Harry y los gemelos de jugar Quidditch, todo el equipo de Gryffindor quejo, pero al final no se pudo hacer nada. Lleve a Harry arrastras a la torre de Gryffindor antes de que Umbrigde aumentara su castigo o hiciera algo en contra de Gryffindor.

Aunque estuvo pataleando por un tiempo, Harry termino rindiéndose hacer llevado en mi hombro hasta la torre, no se porque le pareció divertida la situación a Luna, los demás estaban muy enojados porque ahora tendrían que volver hacer las pruebas por mas reclutas, la mirada de Angelina me decía que por la buena o a la mala jugaría Quiddicth, asi que a buscar una forma de lastimarme.

-Ya bájame Hermes, no soy Malfoy para ser cargado como una princesa- grito mientras pataleaba.

-Harry, Hermes no te carga como a una princesa si no como a un costal- menciono divertida Luna.

-No se si sentirme halagado o insultado-.

-Listo ya llegamos- lo solté en cuanto llegamos al retrato de la dama gorda.

-Te habías tardado- dijo molesto.

-Hermes vamos a tomar el jugo de calabaza, que me prometiste- antes de ir había algo que hacer.

-Esperemos un poco Luna, hay que hablar de algo importante- Luna asintió, Harry alzo una ceja, los demás guardaron sus palabras para el final.

Entramos en la sala común, lance hechizos para insonorizar la habitación, comprobé que Umbridge no pusiera nada para espiarnos.

-De qué diablos hay que hablar, estoy enojado contigo porque demonios me besaste- su cara decía mil cosas.

-Ignora a Ron, está molesto porque los Slytherin le metieron goles por doquier- comento George para molestarlo.

La verdad tuvimos que contener la risa, para evitar que Ron se enojara más.

-Todos estamos igual de hartos sobre el trato de la "Suma inquisidora", así que hay que hacer cualquier cosa que haga que la despidan de inmediato.-

-Apoyamos cualquier idea para hacerle la vida imposible a esa perra- aulló feliz Fred.

-Estamos pensando en ponerle bombas fétidas en su oficina- la idea de George era bastante buena.

-Mejor infesten su oficina con escorgrutos de cola explosiva- susurro Neville.

-Hay que hacer algo que de verdad le afecte- el comentario tan Slytherin de Ginny, me hizo sonreír.

-¿A que le teme mas Umbridge, que hagamos?- pregunte.

-Hacer que la despidan o la desprecie Fudge – bueno que podía esperar de Ron.

-¿Dime que le hiciste a tu Hermione interior, Hermes?-pregunto Ginny.

-Ya entendí lo que quieres hacer, reunir un grupo de estudiantes para que aprendan a defenderse de lo que está por venir- como diría mi padre a combatir fuego con fuego.

-Eso mismo Harry-.

-Nombremos a ese grupo "Ejercito de Dumbledore", son a las dos cosas que más teme el ministerio- la ideas de Ginny solo por molestar tenían su lado bueno.

-Hay que reunir a todos los que podamos, que estén dispuestos ayudarnos y que colaboren también para hacerle el tiempo que le resta a Umbridge un fastidio- dijeron los gemelos.

-Por la fundación del Ejército de Dumbledore- gritamos todos juntos.

Brindamos muy felices de poder encontrar una forma de romper el régimen de Umbridge, los demás Gryffindor vinieron calmados quizá por un discurso de Mcgonnagal antes de venir, varias miraron feo a Luna, por lo menos hice que el jefe de su casa pusiera un alto a los maltratos que sufría y que dejaran de esconderle sus cosas.

Revise el reloj que Malfoy me dio para comunicarnos, el si estaba en verde significaba que tenía un mensaje de el, blanco que estaba escribiendo, rojo que elimino el mensaje porque iba hacer descubierto y si no había nada se vería normal.

Cheque el mensaje que me envió.

" _ **Para Granger:**_

 _ **Sé que prometí mantenerte informada de cualquier cosa por medio de esto, pero no creo que sea el medio adecuado para discutir algo tan delicado como lo que te tengo que decir.**_

 _ **Esta noche te espero en la torre de Astronomía a las 11P.M. procura tener cuidado Greengrass está muy al pendiente de todo lo que hagas y no está muy feliz por el beso que le diste a la comadreja.**_

 _ **Atte. Draco Malfoy**_ _"_

Suspire, le conteste el mensaje lo más discreto que pudo, asegurándole que lo vería esta misma noche en la torre de Astronomía, le pedirá su capa de invisibilidad a Harry y así Greengrass no me detectaría , ni Filch, a la señora Norris la tenía comprada con alimento para gatos, sería una interesante noche.


	11. Chapter 11

10- Alianza

Conseguir que Harry me prestara su capa de invisibilidad no fue difícil, suerte que no pidió explicaciones, a la mejor pensó que buscaba tener un tiempo para mi sola (o), con todo lo que había pasado.

Si cuando comencé Hogwarts me hubieran dicho que estaría hablando civilizadamente y haciendo una alianza con Draco Malfoy, no hubiera dudado en reírme en su cara. Umbrigde había aumentado la vigilancia por parte de los profesores en todo el castillo, pase por un lado de Snape mientras este ignoraba lo que Filch le estaba diciendo un recado de Umbridge.

Digamos en pocas palabras que llegue rápido a la torre de Astronomía, podría decir que ese rubio platinado no conocía lo que era la puntualidad, ya estaba pensando que esta sería una trampa de Greengrass. Si no llegaba en 5 minutos correría fuera de aquí con todas mis fuerzas, debí insistirle a Harry hasta que me soltara el mapa del merodeador, cuando pudiera ver a Sirius le pediría que me enseñara hacer uno para mi, o se lo pediría de regalo de navidad.

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos por las escaleras, me asome a ver si se trataba de el. Mi corazón se tranquilizó un poco cuando vi su cabello rubio, fácilmente podías notar que venía haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ser descubierto.

En cuanto subió, cerré la puerta para que no se viera nada sospechoso.

-Te tardaste Malfoy- le dije un poco molesta.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido Granger? – Pregunto, tomo una pausa para recuperar el aliento.-Estoy seguro que por la torre de Gryffindor montaron más guardia.-

-Digamos que la señora Norris me adora- por no decir que la tengo comprada, con sobres de Whiskas.

-Sobornas a la gata de Filch, eso es muy poco Gryffindor- menciono sorprendido.

-¿Qué planeabas decirme?- quise apresurar las cosas, aun pensaba que esto podría ser una trampa.

-¿Lo quieres de la forma como lo diría un Slytherin o como lo haría un Gryffindor?- suerte que Snape ya me estaba acostumbrando a esos cuestionamientos, pero a este rubio le parecía divertido molestar con eso- te lo pregunto, porque somos aliados y no quiero que te lo tomes a mal Granger-.

-Se directo, no puede ser tan malo- lo dije despreocupadamente, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eso crees- grito exaltado y anonadado.

-Tienes mi palabra, de que me lo voy a tomar de la mejor manera posible- falto poco para que se lo jurara como el quisiera.

-Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí Granger- sonó por un instante como mi madre, eso me helo la piel.

-Ve al grano Malfoy- bufe, me senté en un banco cercano.

-Empecemos por el accidente de Daphne Greengrass- alce una ceja mirando con muchas dudas- eso a fin de cuentas quizá no fuera un accidente-.

-Por eso te menciono el juramento inquebrantable- pase mi mano izquierda por mi cabello- tu no me estas afirmando nada por lo mismo-.

-Me estabas espiando-grito reclamándome.

-Espiarte, más bien me escondía de esa loca desquiciada- justifique.

-Pues tú la desquiciaste más de lo que deberías- ahí si tenía derecho a reclamarme todo lo que quisiera- como demonios se te ocurrió besuquearte con Weasley en pleno de gran comedor-.

-Ni si quiera lo disfrute, lo hice para callarle la boca- de hecho solo quería probar le ha Ron, que no pasaba nada si dos hombres se besaban.

-Pues te gusta mucho cerrarle la boca a las personas- era mi imaginación o Draco Malfoy estaba celoso.

-Dejemos de lado eso- mi voz fue interrumpida cuando escuchamos la voz chillona de Umbridge, acercarse.

Lo jale hacia la esquina del salón, tome la capa de invisibilidad para cubrir nos, le tape la boca porque estaba completamente segura que se le podía escapar un suspiro o un simple sonido por la boca, se retorció un poco hasta que logre calmarlo.

Acerque mi cara a su cuello, le susurre- Tranquilo, te quito la mano si prometes quedarte callado- este asintió dócilmente

-Más les vale salir ahora jovencitos, si salen ahora prometo ser indulgente- grito molesta.

-No hay nadie, suma inquisidora- comento Filch asomándose por todo el lugar- quizá fuera una lechuza o un animal de Hagrid-.

-Estoy esperando el momento perfecto, para poder despedir a ese sangre sucia- hecho un poco de perfume, si a eso se le podía llamar perfume.

-Cada año causa un accidente, si este año consigue aunque sea otro alumno herido de gravedad se le quitara el permiso para poder enseñar- el rubio que está sentado encima mío no cuenta, los escorgrutos si le restaban muchos puntos como maestro.

-Busca una manera de sabotearlo- dijo calmada- mientras tanto aun quiero noticias de Potter y sus amigos, se que están tramando-.

-Intentare mantenerla al tanto, con lo que haga ese mocoso- la dudar frente a esta cara de sapo, fue un error suyo.

-Quiero que lo hagas, no que lo intentes- si yo fuera Filch me tomaría en serio el trabajo.

-Como ordene- dijo nervioso y asustado a la vez.

Umbridge azoto las puerta molesta, Malfoy quiso salirse en cuanto oyó que se habían ido, yo le detuve pues conociendo a esa insoportable cara de sapo, regresaría en menos de un minuto para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado. Esperamos varios minutos, el tiempo paso muy lento, no había nada para que quejarse, no sentía ninguna otra cosa que tranquilidad y serenidad. Por su parte Malfoy estaba muy inquieto, aunque me gustara la sensación trate de pensar en otra cosa.

No dijimos ninguna palabra, lo acompañe hasta su sala común, para sorpresa de los dos no había nadie, yo en el fondo pensé que lo tendría que acompañar hasta su habitación.

-Por lo menos se porque tú y compañía nunca son descubiertos- estaba medio molesto y alarmado, por los resientes descubrimientos.

-Un gracias, bastaría –.

-Tienes suerte que no le diga a Snape sobre la capa de invisibilidad de Potter- si quería llevar las cosas en paz, mantenerlo feliz seria mi principal deber.

-¿Dime que me va a costar, mantener feliz y de humor?- pregunte con pesar.

-Es difícil escoger algo- la malicia en sus ojos, decía que saldría perjudicada.

-Solo hay tres cosas que no puedes pedir: Darme a Greengrass, hacerle daño a mis amigos y no lastimar mi integridad física. Fuera de ahí pide lo que quieras.-

-Sabotearías al equipo de Gryffindor- indago muy curioso.

-Si- dije tan firme como puede. Que sería dejar a Gryffindor sin copa este año, podría hacer que ganara Hufflepuf para no dejarle la victoria a Slytherin.

-Guah, quisiera pedirte eso con todo mi corazón- menciono muy emocionado, todo sea por que Harry no pierda la capa de su padre.- Gastare el favor en mi amigo Blaise- eso si me tomo en curva.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Zabinni?-ya me había asustado, otro loco, no.

-Mañana en el aula Pociones te dirá- la verdad seguía molestándome saber el hecho de no saber nada- No te asuste Granger, Blaise a le gustan las cabelleras pelirrojas, así que te salvas-.

Todo estaría bien si Zabinni no quiere que lo meta en una cama con Ginny.- Buenas noches Malfoy-.

Ya estaba a punto de salir de la sala común de Slytherin, cuando una mano me jalo, di la vuelta y simplemente Draco me beso, era algo que llevaba días anhelando, paso tan rápido, ni si quiera medí cuanta cuando se fue corriendo a su habitación. Quizá el fuera lo más complicado e incompresible que había conocido, pero me encantaba eso.

Llegue como a las dos, la señora Gorda fue poco cooperativa, entre en silencio buscando no despertar a nadie, Harry estaba sentado en su cama preocupado.

-Hermes que son estas horas de llegar- sonando como un papa preocupado.

-Pasaron ciertas cosas- con tal de no decir, lo que de verdad estaba pasando.

-Explícame que hacías con Draco Malfoy- era la noche de tomen desprevenida a Hermione Granger o que.

-Me tomo desprevenida, cuando estaba dándome un baño y Greengrass nos siguió, llegamos a una tregua por seguridad mutua- no fue difícil hacer el tono de voz de ya me volvía a traumar, bastaba recordar la vez que casi me viola en el baño, solo recordar eso me dan escalofríos.

-Ron te estaría gritando si te llegara a escuchar- comento tranquilo- Malfoy también tiene problemas con Greengrass de seguro-.

-Gracias, Harry por comprender- así es como necesitaba a Harry, siendo comprensivo.

-Hermes aun recuerdo cuando casi me castra esa loca, que ahora es loco- el también se ponía mal recordando su incidente.- Sonare aguafiestas, pero te prohíbo que salgas solo a no ser que quieras terminar violado por Greengrass y ten por seguro, que yo no voy a querer escuchar eso- se cruzó de brazos.

Lo abrace, buscando hacer que se enojara menos conmigo.- Te prometo que no saldré sin compañía Harry- si lo hacía sentir mejor, le haría pensar eso.

-Ahora a dormir, mañana tal vez te secuestren para el equipo de Quiddicth-.

-Lo resolveré mañana- comencé a bostezar.

Las pesadillas me volvieron a asaltar por la noche, ahora mis padres aparecían en ellas, estaban preocupados hablando sobre mi abuelo paterno, nunca lo conocí, solo me contaron que murió cuando mi papa estaba estudiando medicina. Mi abuela, cambia rápido la conversación cuando le preguntaba sobre él, papa se abstenía de hacer cualquier mención sobre su padre, quizá por algún rencor o le dolía hablar sobre el. En mis sueños, mi papa se notaba demacrado y preocupado, decía que era momento sobre decirme la verdad, protegerme de mi abuelo.

Volví a despertar en conmoción, había algo diferente esta vez, recordaba todo tan lucidamente, había una serpiente hablándome, mis padres discutiendo sobre muchas cosas. La serpiente no me hizo dudar que todo se tratara de puros sueños, me asuste un poco al levantarme porque vi al resto del equipo de Gryffindor rodeando mi cama, instintivamente me cubrí con la sabana.

-¿Qué no respetan el sueño ajeno?-.

-Son las 7 de la mañana, y necesitamos miembros en el equipo de Gryffindor- Angelina si daba miedo.

-Es domingo, Angelina. No planeo volver hacer ni aunque me prometas que saldría con Jared Leto- coloque un almohada sobre mi cara.

-En español-exigió.

-Un cantante que le gusta a Hermes- dijo Ginny.

-Hermes, sales a la buena de esa cama- bufo Ron.

-Bien, al menos déjenme cambiarme de ropa- Se voltearon dieron la vuelta- Le hablare a Mcgonnagal están violando mi privacidad-.

-Estas siendo un poco dramático- menciono molesto Ron.

-Ron, soy una chica atrapada en un cuerpo de un chico, por lo que considero incomodo cambiarme hasta conmigo-.

-Mucha información Hermes, yo los saco de aquí- la voz de la razón Harry.

Tome mi ropa, había dos opciones entrar al equipo o mi manera, tarde menos de dos minutos en cambiarme, cerré la puerta del dormitorio, me dispuse a bajar las escaleras cuando note que alguien había dejado una blugert de juguete, nadie la había visto así , la pise sin pensarlo dos veces.

Moví la caída para fractúrame el brazo izquierdo, la cara de Angelina era digna de una fotografía, Ron se desmayó, Katie junto con Ginny comenzaron a gritar, Harry me reincorporo.

-Hermes, te encuentras bien- comento pálido de la preocupación.

-Obvio que no, me duele el brazo con un demonio- aullé un poco de dolor- ¿Quién demonios puso es bluggert de juguete escondida entre las escaleras?-.

Fueron unos minutos dolorosos en la enfermería, le solicite a Madame Pomfrey que no me curara con pociones y dijera que tenía mal el núcleo mágico, porque de Quiddicth ya no quería saber nada. Ella acepto de inmediato, porque en primer lugar mi accidente estaba muy relacionado con el Quiddicth.

Desayune allí para comodidad mía, las medicinas que me dio Madame Pomfrey sabían mejor que las pociones, Zabinni estaba esperándome junto con Draco.

-Granger eres un imán, para los accidentes- dijo Zabinni

-¿Te lastimaste camino a la torre de Gryffindor?- pregunto Draco, algo preocupado.

-Un baboso dejo una bluggert de juguete escondida en las escaleras, lo demás te lo dice mi brazo- por alguna razón no les sorprendió.

-Pudiste haberte curado con una poción- dijo Draco.

-Mi núcleo esta inestable, así que a curarme a la antigua- fingí un tono de molestia- Zabinni dime que necesitas de mí-.

-Estas seguro que es de confianza Draco- al menos los dos pensábamos igual.

-Lo es Blaise, Granger me debe un favor a cambio de mi silencio- comento muy risueño.

-No quiero saber- tratando de deslindarse del tema.- Seré claro si escucho un rumor sobre esto, te entrego a Greengrass entendido-.

-Prometo que no diré nada Zabinni, seré una tumba-.

-Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Weasley- su declaración si me exalto un poco.

-No te aseguro que salgas sin hechizos o golpees por parte de Ginny- este tipo si quera masoquista.

-No me refiero a esa zorra que anda tras Potter, me refiero a tu amigo Ronald- su declaración nos dejó impactados a mí y a Draco.

-Blaise, está bien que te guste la chica Weasley pero no hagas bromas- estaba suplicando porque, le dijeran que se trataba de una broma pesada.

-Al menos se que no eres masoquista- dije suspirando.

-Entonces me ayudaras- indago Zabinni.

-Si- afirme.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?- pregunto, ansioso.

-Mañana, te parecería bien- este asintió complacido.

-Van a perder mucho tiempo, con la comadreja, pero suerte- las actitudes de Draco, cada día me llamaban más la atención.

-Iniciamos el "Plan seducción italiana"- comento Zabinni, su plan tenia un curioso nombre.


	12. Chapter 12

11- Apoyo Paternal.

No se cómo le hice para evitar reírme del nombre que le puso al plan Zabinni, Draco por su parte tenía las manos en su cara, le parecía ridículo. Lo positivo del asunto es que conseguí otro buen aliado, mi brazo estaba doliendo un poco, pero me aguantaría. Caminando vi a Luna hablando con la hermana de Greengrass, ellas estaban juntando un par de libros, ambas estaban con aspecto de haber confrontado a alguien recientemente.

No quise sacar conclusiones apresuradas, por lo que corrí hacia ellas tan rápido como podía sin lastimarme el brazo. Acercándome note marcas recientes de una lucha, los hechizos que se usaron mas fueron los de protección, los que usaron para atacar no parecían algo que supieran unas chicas de 4 año en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunte agitada por haber apresurado el paso, mi corazón latía lento pues Luna junto Asthoria Greengrass estaban conmocionadas.

-No pasó nada grave Hermes-contesto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Luna mientras veía el cielo.

-Ignora lo que dijo Lovegood- dijo molesta Greengrass.- Mi hermanito ataco a tu amiga, pero por lo visto te ataco a ti también- señalo el brazo que me fracture.

Rodé los ojos- Tu hermana no me hizo nada, esto fue una caída por accidente cortesía de uno de mi casa- eso fue verdad a medias.

-Ahora los leones se atacan entre si- a veces me pasaba por mi cabeza, porque estaba en Hufflepuf en lugar de Slytherin.

-Hermes, no te quisiste curar con esas opciones que huelen y saben horrible-.

-Si te quisiste curar a la antigua es tu problema- dijo firme- ya que estas con Lovegood me retirare,- se dio media vuelta- pero no si antes advertirte que mi hermano no se detendrá por nada para tenerte-.

-Sigue siendo una mujer y comprendo el hecho de que este loca-.

-Es hermano en estos instantes- hizo una referencia a su cuerpo actual- aun tiene la mente de una mujer por lo que su peligrosidad aumenta

-Adiós Greengrass, cuídate de los nargles-

-Tú deberías cuidarte las espaldas también-

Sonrió mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala común de Hufflepuf, ayude en lo que pude a cargar cosas a Luna con mi brazo sano, decidimos ir a la biblioteca para entregar unos libros, Madame Pince recogió los libros, se quedo mirando mi brazo, escogimos una mesa alejada para hablar en privado.

-Hermes haz visto últimamente a Draco-indago curiosa Luna

-¿Por qué preguntas?- dije buscando la manera de cortar esa conversación.

-Luego de que me ayudara a cuidarte en los baños con Mirtle, comencé anotar que ustedes se están volviendo cercanos- se encogió de hombros dándome una sonrisa inocente.

-Hablamos de momento como personas civilizadas- me falto decir entre comillas, pues cuando hablamos en persona termina actuando bipolar y por nuestro sistema de pergamino, se expresa un tanto más..

-Las cuales se mueren por besarse- Declaro muy feliz, riendo.

Imposible se volvió no sonrojarme, Luna era capaz de ver las cosas que las personas normales no podían notar.

-No, simplemente somos aliados por un enemigo en común- trate de parecer convincente.

-Ambos se gustan- menciono tu piensas que le lastimarías a Harry y a los demás si lo admites, el por su parte siempre se lo va a guardar-.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Luna- suspire- aunque el quisiera algo conmigo su orgullo sangre pura no lo dejaría andar con un sangre muggle o mestizo- lo mejor seria quitarme la idea de salir con el.

-El amor hace que las personas hagan muchas cosas- comento entre risitas.

-Entonces pequeña filosofa, como va tu floreciente inicio de relación con Neville- los dos hacían una pareja bastante adorable.

-Neville es mi amigo- dijo mirándome- es tierno pero el necesita un verdadero amor, no un amor de verano-.

-Amor de verano- eso me recordó muchas películas de comedias románticas adolescentes.

-Imagina que a ti te enamoras de alguien que recientemente conoces, salen como novios durante un tiempo, luego te das cuenta que realmente no fue amor si no un enamoramiento que suele ocurrir recurrentemente mientras encuentras a la persona indicada-.

-Guah, si no supiera que eres del mundo mágico. Pensaría que sacas todo de las películas de amor adolescente- tal vez saco todo de una novela literaria.

-¿Qué es una película?- pregunto muy curiosa.

-Una especie de proyección, donde las personas están representando a unos personajes- mi ejemplo fue muy carente de explicación, puesto que las palabras que usara la podrían confundir.

-Podemos ver una- se notaba la emoción en cada fibra de su ser, asi que no le podía decir que no.

-Déjame arreglar ciertas cosas con mis padres, y desde luego veremos tantas películas como tú quieras- meter las cosas de contrabando seria fácil- es mas te mostrare mi película favorita "Magic Mike"- ya me reiría cuando viera Magic Mike, no en vano la película es solo para mujeres.

-De que trata- indago.

-Es mejor ver la- la intente convencer.

Harry junto con Ron llegó de la nada, corriendo el primero en recuperar el aliento fue Harry, Ron estaba agarrado a un estante tratando de respirar.

-Tranquilos, respiren- Luna le estaba ayudando a Ron para que recupera el aliento.

-Hermes, llego la carta de tus padres, - me entrego un sobre muy abultado- la traje antes de que Umbridge quisiera leerla-.

-Sé que me va ir mal- temía lo peor con la llegada de la carta.

-Por favor, no puede ser peor que un regaño de la señora Weasley- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- El vociferado de Ron, es un buen ejemplo-.

-Te falta conocer a mi mama Harry- me rea nerviosamente.

Abrí la carta, voltee con Luna ella me miro con tranquilidad, después miro la carta esperando a que la leyera, Harry se quedó callado sin opinar, Ron aún seguía recuperando el aliento, por correr. Tome la carta, con muchos nervios la abrí y la comencé a leer tan calmada como pude.

" _Querida hija:_

 _Recibimos tu carta, dejo algo impactada a tu madre. Por mi parte sé que son normales los accidentes en las escuelas de cualquier tipo, pero que te volvieran un hombre no califica como un accidente. Sé que en estos momentos debes estar profundamente preocupada por lo que fuera nuestra respuesta sobre todo por cómo es tu madre, también ten en cuenta lo difícil que fue procesar la información por carta, quizá lo hubieras asimilado de mejor manera si hubiéramos estado para ti en esos momentos._

 _Como padre estoy en el deber de recordarte que no importa lo que pase, tu madre y yo te seguiremos amando, seas hombre o mujer, heterosexual o homosexual. No menciono la bisexualidad porque para mí eso no existe, siempre existe algo que te guste más, el sexo contrario o tú mismo sexo._

 _Hasta hace poco me arme de valor para escribir, por miedo de escribir cosas erróneas que te lastimaran y cometer los mismo errores que cometió mi padre conmigo. Yo jamás te he hablado de el porque le causo mucho dolor y sufrimiento a tu abuela junto conmigo, me hice la promesa de que cuando tu naciera sería el mejor padre que pudieras tener. Suelo ser sobreprotector por la misma razón, ahora cuando estés en frente de mi resultara difícil cargarte o decirte princesita, tus abuelos saben sobre lo que paso, debido a que todos los vecinos nos conocen y por consecuente no queríamos dar explicaciones de porque un chico que jamás en sus vidas habían visto estaba pasando fiestas con nosotros en lugar de nuestra hija, tomamos la decisión de mudarnos a Oxford._

 _Es otro cambio radical para ti, tu madre aún sigue procesando los sucesos, no te extrañe que lo asimile una semana antes de que llegues y te compre un montón de ropa, si no es que a tu profesor de pociones se le ocurre una manera de regresarte a la normalidad antes de las fiestas._

 _No se si alguno de tus profesores te habrán dado la charla que se le da a un varón, si no te la han dado con gusto te la daré en casa, por carta me imagino que no la vas a leer, te conozco también para afirmártelo con los ojos cerrados. Tus abuelas esperan que cuides tu cabello ahora, no quieren nada largo que cubra tu cara, oculte tus orejas o te llegue a los hombres, la barba está aprobada por ellas con la condición de que no la tengas igual que un ermitaño, jugador de equipo de Baseball o hippie._

 _Debería decirte que te cuidaras de tus pretendientes, pero dudo que algún muchacho se fije en otro hombre con lo prejuiciosos que son los de tu escuela, puedo asegurarte que tu aspecto están bello como el mío así que atraerás a las féminas, sin el menor de los esfuerzos, siendo honesto tu nunca me has hablado sobre tus preferencias sexuales solo les has dicho a tu madre, por lo que no importara si te digo que rompas todos los corazones que puedas o disfrutes los placeres de la vida con moderación y usando condón, no quiero nietos pronto._

 _Si necesitas cualquier cosa, nunca dudes en enviarme una carta a mi, pero procura que vaya dirigida específicamente a mí, si no tu madre la puede leer y me ira mal. Por cierto te mande un paquete para que fueras aprovechando en lo que vienes a casa._

 _Atte. Tu padre_

 _Posdata: Notifica cualquier cosa que te pase, ni se te ocurra guardar nada porque estamos dispuesto a comprar un detector de mentiras o soborno a alguien por el suero de la verdad que mencionaste, un beso y una abrazo de nuestra parte."_

Harry no se pudo evitar las carcajadas- Tu padre es peor que Canuto, al menos él tuvo la delicadeza de mandarte su manual de seducción.- Lo único bueno de ese libro fue que me hizo reir.- No decirte hijo te mande condones y divierte, si necesitas otros paquetes mándame una carta-.

\- ¿Qué carajos es un condón?- pregunto Ron entre asustado y curioso.

-Ron mejor no preguntes- si le decía, luego diría que mi padre es una especie de enfermo sexual. Luna se veía con ganas de preguntar también.- Luna tu tampoco preguntes-.

-Al menos sabemos, que no estás en problemas Hermes- comento Ron aun con ganas de saber que era lo que me mando mi padre.

-No me imagino lo que te va a regalar en navidad- Harry aún seguía riéndose, a mí no daba gracia recibir eso.

-Que gracioso, si yo fuera tú me callara Harry James Potter- ya estaba enojada.

-Bajen el volumen aún estamos en la biblioteca- dijo Luna, con el dedo índice en la boca.

-Hermes, sabemos quién causo tu fractura- demonios nadie se pudo haber dado cuenta de que me la provoque.- La culpa fue compartida, pero Ginny se siente muy culpable puesto que la mini Bluggert es suya-.

Con eso pude respirar tranquilamente, aunque en el fondo me sentía mal porque Ginny se estaba culpando así misma.- Iré hablar con ella, no tuvo la culpa fue un simple y llano accidente-.

Harry me miro.- Apresúrate, Ginny estaba histérica cuando vinimos para acá, de hecho hechizo a los gemelos por intentar calmarla luego de que Mcgonnagal le dijera muchas cosas-.

-A estas alturas no me sorprendería que ella tenga su propio vociferador para mañana- Ron parecía estar de acuerdo con el vociferador.

-Tu ve que yo me quedo con ellos- Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándose extrañados por el comentario de Luna.-

-Los veo en la hora de comida- a pesar del dolor correría a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Hermes, ve por el camino largo y transitado- grito Harry- si te vas por cualquier otro lo sabré-.

-Como lo diga la mama gallina- Salí de ahí riéndome.

A lo lejos escuche un grito.- Muy gracioso, ya me las cobrare- por lo visto el no aguantaba, las burlas.

Cada vez que me acercaba a la torre de Gryffindor, estaba debatiéndome si descansar por el dolor o seguir. Tarde unos 15 minutos, el retrato de la Dama Gorda, me interrogo sobre la fractura, tarde unos minutos para darle gusto y abriera la puerta de la sala común. Intente subir al cuarto de Ginny, pero fue inútil el hechizo que estaba puesto para impedir el paso a los chicos era muy poderoso.

Me rendí y fui por Crookshanks, el más o menos entendió que hacer cuando le puse una nota en su collar, casi me podía decir hago esto humano solo porque te quiero, aunque solo escuche un maullido, minutos después regreso en brazos de Ginny.

La estuve consolando un rato, pues ella no tenia la culpa, pero no se lo iba a decir porque eso traería muchos problemas, suero de la verdad y revelar cosas que eran mejor quedarse guardadas. Perdi la nocion del tiempo, pues Ginny tardo bastante en ponerse calmarse, además tuve que pedirle a Hegwig que llevara una carta a los señores Weasley para que no enviaran un vociferador.


	13. Chapter 13

12- Operación Seducción a la Italiana.

Creo que no me resulto extraño que Draco me levantara a las cinco con treinta minutos de la mañana, hasta que me explico que Zabinni estaba impaciente por iniciar su plan de conquista. Los chicos estaban profundamente dormidos, por lo que pude contestarles sin estar siendo observada.

Hice un enorme esfuerzo por no reírme de los planes de Zabinni, entre sus mejores opciones estaba darle cartas anónimas con algún dulce característico de Italia, usar un mensajero para leerle sus coqueteos, la que me perturbo un poco fue acorralarlo con coqueteos en privado.

Lo que yo le recomendé es que si quería conquistar a Ron, lo primero que debía conquistar era su estómago y si conseguía eso ya la había hecho que tenía el corazón de Ron. De hecho no me pude creer que Draco escribiera que en cuanto Zabinni leyó eso fue corriendo a las cocinas para hacer postres de cualquier tipo para enviárselos a Ron esta misma mañana en el desayuno, estaba tan segura que entre los gemelos y Harry se lo iban acabar a burlas si descubrían que era un hombre el que enviaba los postres, mientras Ron no supiera que se trataba de un hombre presumiría a todos los vientos que tenía admiradora.

Por mi parte tengo la preocupación de que Ginny intente estar pegada todo el día a mí, intentando ayudar para sentirse mejor con lo del mi brazo, una parte de mi quería decirle la verdad para dejar de verle tan deprimida y luego estaba la parte que decía no Hermione lo hiciste por buenas razones no jugar Quiddicth, es una fractura que evitaría posibles fracturas en cualquier parte del cuerpo o caídas de más de 15 metros de altura.

Estuve una buena cantidad de tiempo mensajeando con Draco, hasta que vi la hora, entonces le dije que me iría a bañar, aunque antes le di de comer a Crookshanks.

Bañarme lo considere exageradamente estresante, nunca había batallado tanto en mi vida para poder en jabonarme, la mitad de mi brazo izquierdo estaba con un hechizo impermeable que me enseño anoche Mcgonnagal. Digamos que la cena de ayer fue muy mala para Ginny, debido a que Umbridge hizo un discurso de lo irresponsables que eran los Gryffindors, sobre lo descuidada que teníamos nuestra sala común, escaleras y cuartos. Por lo que de ahora en adelante iba a ver una inspección para cada casa todos los fines de semana, lo malo fue que dijo "Agradézcanselo a la señorita Weasley".

Los chicos se levantaron después de que saliera del baño, Ron estaba abrazo de su almohada, Harry estaba con su almohada sobre su cabeza haciendo como que no escucho la alarma, Neville se levantó perezosamente, Seamus y Dean fueron los que se levantaron como personas normales.

-Hermes, que acaso no puedes levantarte a una hora decente- menciono Ron mientras dejaba de abrazar su almohada.

-Me levanto a 6:30, dramático- le dije mientras intentaba acomodar mi mochila.

-Nadie dura en el dándose una ducha 30 minutos- afirmo él.

-Yo sí o caso te olvidas de mi brazo- en estos momentos me pesaba tener el brazo roto, hasta que recordaba mi principal razón para tenerlo roto.

-Estas bastante sensible, como cuando tenías tus periodos- bufo el molesto.

-Ron, hay gente que no le interesa o tiene porque saber eso- mencione Neville medio sonrojado.

-Son las 7 de la mañana, no hemos desayunado y ya comenzaron a pelear otra vez- dijo Harry con la almohada aun sobre su cabeza.

-Parecen un viejo matrimonio-entre risas menciono Seamus.

-En el que Hermes llevaría los pantalones y Ron seria la mujer bipolar- el comentario de Dean estuvo mal, aunque me agradado cuando dijo que yo lleva los pantalones

-Dean estas en lo cierto- también entre risas Harry.

Ron se puso rojo de enojo- Si fuéramos el matrimonio yo llevara los pantalones- se señaló como el hombre, lo que le produjo risas a todos.

-Lo dudo Ronald, puesto que tengo mejores gustos y yo siempre llevaría los pantalones- le afirme.

-Pónganse tranquilos- pidió Neville conteniendo su risa-Hermes podrías esperar en la sala común mientras se calma Ron- .

Harry se acercó.-Sirve que ves a Ginny para ver si se tranquilizó, noche no la vi entrar a la sala común- me lo dijo en privado pues no quería preocupar a Ron.

-Bien- dije cortante.

Baje con un pésimo humor, al menos reiría al último con la sorpresita que le esperaba a Ron, la gran mayoría baja muy somnolientos, espere como unos 15 minutos, fueron bajando las compañeras de Ginny, bajaron Dean y Seamus.

Regularmente ya estaba en la sala común a la 7:30, pero ya eran casi las 7:40, en cuanto vi a Lavander, no dude en acercarme para pedirle ver si Ginny estaba en su habitación.

-Lavander- le toque el hombro y le hable de la manera más amable que pude.

-Hermes, si me vas a decir que algo de que deje adivinación te rompo el otro brazo-se cruzó de hombros, yo no sabía porque pensaba que le diría eso, con los que hablo de eso son con Harry y Ron.

-Que agresiva Lavander- por intuición escondí el brazo sano- quería pedirte que podías ir a ver si Ginny está bien-.

Puso su mano en la cara- Seré honesta contigo, Ginny no vino a dormir anoche.- me alarme, ella por su parte lo decía de forma natural.- ¿Quién podría culparla?, la mitad de las chicas están molesta porque te fracturo el brazo y no te pueden ver jugando Quidditch luciendo tus musculo-

Joder con ganas necesitare el maldito psicólogo, si Greengrass no termina violándome lo harán las locas de la escuela.- Tienes alguna idea de donde pudo quedarse- la culpa se mostraba con lo cortado que hable.

-Es poco probable que se quedara con los Hufflepuf, ni se diga de Ravenclaw. – su expresiones decía que estaba pensando una respuesta que por lo menos satisficiera a mi preocupación.- La única opción que considero posible es la Torre de Astronomía, si no fue usada por otros para mantener encuentros sexuales- me perturbo que le brillaran los ojos mientras me veía.

-Gracias por la información, ire a buscarla antes de que Mcgonnagal se dé cuenta que no paso la noche aquí-.

Cuando decidí ponerme en camino a la Torre de Astronomía, escuche un grito de enojo- ¿Que Ginny no paso la noche aquí?- Ron bajo corriendo a conmigo y Lavander.

-Tranquilo, Ron.- Harry intento mejorar la situación un poco.- Quizá Ginny vino temprano y esta ahorita desayunando en el gran comedor-.

-Es tu culpa Hermes –comento indignado, agarrándome el cuello de la camisa.

-Fue un accidente, el no tuvo la culpa. Que Ginny se sienta responsable es otra cosa, ahora lo seguro que este en el gran comedor para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no paso la noche aquí.-

Deje que Ron se fuera con Harry, lo primero que hice llegando fue buscar a Ginny en la mesa, por mucho que pregunte nadie sabía absolutamente de ella, me senté con los gemelos que ambos planeaban saltarse clases para buscar a Ginny luego de desayunar. Ellos solo dijeron que Ginny exageraba las cosas, el desayuno fue algo triste hasta que encontraron en quien reírse Ron.

Zabinni sí que buscaba llamarla atención de Ron, aunque de manera discreta. Cosa que le salido bien si supiera que unas cuatro lechuzas cargando una canasta llena de dulces Italianos, Franceses y no se qué otro país, junto con un pequeño peluche de un zorrito que se veía muy adorable. De inmediato fui con los gemelos para ver que le decían o como se comportaría en el momento de leer la carta.

-Ronie se nota que le gustas a alguien- menciono George dándole carrilla.

-Pillo dinos. ¿Quién es la ciega?- Comento Fred para molestarlo.

El estaba tan sonrojado que el color de su cara le ganaba al de su cabello.- Pues no está ciega ella sabe reconocer lo que es un verdadero hombre no como otras.- Me miro de forma despectiva-

Harry saco la carta- Lee la carta de tu admiradora- eso ni el se lo esperaba.

Fred le quito la carta a Harry, rompió el sobre saco la hoja y comenzó a leer con voz fingida de una chica enamorada, note de inmediato que estaba imitando a Ginny.- Querido Ronald Weasley mi sensual petirrojo- el gran comedor se quedó en silencio escuchando con suma atención lo que decía Fred- no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decirte cuanto me gustas, me di cuenta que si no hago mi esfuerzo ahora alguien mas podría robar tu corazón.- Ron se sonrojo terriblemente, George tomo la carta para seguir leyéndola para que Fred pudiera hacerle carrilla a Ron junto con Harry.

-Alguien me comento que para conquistarte debía primero mostrarte mis dotadas habilidades culinarias- reprimí toda risa, por las expresiones faciales de Ron y el tipo de carrilla que le estaban dando.

-Geeeorgee daaame laa caarrtaa- dijo entre tartamudeos, de lo nervioso que lo habían puesto las miradas en el gran comedor.

-Lo siento Ronnie no te escuchamos, sigue Feorge- pidió mientras sostenía a Ron.

-Espero y disfrutes los postres que te he preparado con mi esfuerzo. Como no sabía exactamente qué tipo de postre te gustaba decidí hacer una gran variedad. Atte anónimo.- para ser honesta George era mucho mejor imitando la voz de Ginny que Fred.

-Debería decir anónima- indago, pensando que lo hacían por molestar.

-A la mejor lo escribió muy rápido la chica- comento Harry tratando de calmar las cosas.

-O quizá sea chico- la malicia de Fred me sorprendió totalmente.

-Es mujer porque solo una mujer sabría cocinar tan bien- la sorpresa que se daría Ron.- Con la excepción de Hermes- espero y Zabinni le baje lo bipolar.

-Cocinas- gritaron sorprendidos Fred y George.

-Debo si no moriría de hambre, cuando mi mama o nana no están para cocinarme- papa y el abuelo son un desastre en la cocina.

-Ron yo también se cocinar.- Menciono un molesto Harry.- Además existen un montón de cocineros hombres en el mundo muggle, y estoy dispuesto apostar lo que sea a que es hombre el que hizo esto.-

-Claro que no- bufo el indignado.

-¿Quién sabe Ron?- era momento de causar discordia, le guiñe un ojo a Zabinni para que supiera que la operación estaba comenzando.

Antes de que pudiéramos sentarnos a comer, llego Padma Parvati corriendo gritando muy asustada, los chicos y yo la auxiliamos, luego vinieron los profesores.

-Señorita Parvati, ¿Qué está pasando para que venga corriendo y haga un escándalo?- Mcgonnagal busco la manera saber que estaba pasando.

-Encontré a Ginny en el baño del tercer piso.- Parecía apenas asimilar las cosas- Está totalmente golpeada y lo demás usted lo tiene que ver profesora no sabría describirle-.

-¿Viste Quién le hizo eso?- la voz de Mcgonnagal denotaba preocupación y angustia.

-No, cuando llegue ya estaba asi- con lágrimas en los ojos Parvati, ya no sabía que decir o hacer.

Mire a los chicos, los tres salimos disparados a los baños del tercer piso, Mcgonnagal ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritarnos debido a que ya estábamos en el pasillo antes de que se diera cuenta. Teníamos la esperanza de que Mirtle supiera quien lo había hecho, aunque en el fondo sabía que quien fuera el que le había hecho daño a Ginny no dejaría cavos sueltos. A pesar de que mi brazo izquierdo dolía mucho, aunque seguía corriendo para ayudar a Ginny y detener a Ron por si hacia una estupidez con la primer persona que fuera hacer un chisme con esto, de inmediato me paso el nombre de Lavander, Chang y Parkinson por la cabeza, esperaba que Draco la abstuviera de hacer comentarios en frente de Ron o de los gemelos.

Encontramos la puerta abierta, dentro de mí no sabía que hacer o que decir, la escena me conmociono y sorprendió, si eso me pasó, los gemelos junto con Ron estaban devastados, Harry fue el único que reacciono rápido para ayudar a Ginny.

Ver la tirada con su ropa rasgada, con el ojo derecho morado, algunas fracturas y cubierta de sangre, se encontraba amarrada en el lavabo. El lugar estaba tan oscuro a pesar de ser de día, quizá lo hechizaron por lo que lanzamos cada uno un Lumos, nadie nos prepara para ver al fantasma de Mirtle en peor estado que cuando petrificaron a Nick el decapitado.

Habían escrito varias cosas en tinta y sangre, inclusive Ginny tenía escrito en su abdomen "Puta" en letras mayúsculas, los gemelos y Ron cayeron al piso llorando al ver a Ginny así, pero les dolía mas lo que escribieron sobre. Serpiente disfrazada, la puta más grande de Hogwarts, igual de perra en celo que la madre, Amante de serpiente, vendida.

Mcgonnagal llego junto con Snape, los mire ellos tampoco supieron que decir o hacer cuando llegaron, esa situación fue muy difícil para todos y no creo que nadie pueda ser capaz de decirle a la señora Weasley como su hija termino asi.


	14. Chapter 14

13- El rey de hielo

Snape nos corrió a Harry y a mí de ahí, puesto que no éramos familiares de Ginny, solo amigos. Harry estuvo muy en desacuerdo al irnos a clases sin estar dándole apoyo a Ron y los gemelos, comprendí el hecho de que intentaran mantener todo el asunto lo más tranquilo que se pudiera.

El hecho de que Parvati, lo gritara agito a todos en busca de saber que estaba pasando, muchos intentaron sacarnos información cosa que no paso. Las clases se me hicieron eternas, ni si quiera tenía el suficiente animo como para prestar atención, la profesora Sprout fue la más comprensiva con la situación.

Mcgonnagal prohibió hablar sobre lo sucedido en su clase, Ron había sido obligado a tomar clases, Zabinni me dio pena pues quería acercarse a Ron con la intención de consolarlo, el por todos los medios intentaría animarlo, a su manera. En la clase no fue tan productiva, el hecho fue que Mcgonnagal nos emparejo al azar para una investigación muy a fondo de las leyes de la alquimia, a Harry le toco hacer trabajo con Neville, mientras que a Ron le toco con Zabinni, ni si quiera me fue posible contener la risa, debido a las actitudes infantiles de Ron.

-Profesora esto no es posible- grito enojado mientras tiraba sus cosas.- Exijo volver a sacar un nombre- la mitad nos llevamos la mano a la cara, Ron ya había rebasado la estupidez promedio con esto, por dentro aun me preguntaba qué demonios le podía ver Zabinni.

-Señor Weasley deje las infantilerías, solo por eso los Gryffindors que restan serán emparejados con los Slytherin, a ver si de una vez pueden llevarse bien-

-Gracias por abrir tu bocota Weasley- bufo Draco indignado, para así no levantar sospechas por si terminábamos emparejados.

-Señor Malfoy, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin- los de Gryffindor no perdieron el tiempo para burlase.- venga a sacar un nombre, que no tenemos todo el día-.

Miro mal a Ron y se dispuso a sacar un nombre de mala gana, en el fondo esperaba que sacara mi nombre, debido a que alguien estaba bloqueando mi magia, esperaba y no fuera Tracey Davis, que desde he estado en este cuerpo no para de observarme al igual que Greengrass.

-Bien Señor Malfoy, deme el nombre de su compañero- pidió Mcgonnagal.

-Brown - comento refunfuñando, si sentí un poco de pena por él, pues en su gran mayoría todos se burlaron de su suerte, Lavander no era mala persona, solo que es muy insoportable.

-Señor Greengrass, su turno- dijo mientras revisaba su lista.

-Profesora debería seguir un Gryffindor- comento Ron, de brazos cruzados mirando mal a Greengrass.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo con pesar- una queja más y les cambio el plazo de entrega, además de aumentarse la cantidad de pergamino que van a escribir- hizo una pausa dándole severidad al asunto- quedo claro-.

-Si profesora- dijimos todos sumisamente con tal de no tener tarea en exceso, pues aun debíamos hacer un montón de tareas de otras materias.

Me le quede mirando a Ron junto con los demás, si volvía abrir la boca estaríamos saturados de tarea, sin contar con el hecho de que debía estar reportándome con Madame Pomfrey para darme terapias con el brazo izquierdo, según me dijo mi brazo debía estar como nuevo para las fechas de vacaciones.

En mi distracción, se me había olvidado que debía preocuparme con quien me tocaría hacer el trabajo, Parkinson es una odiosa, aunque prefería mil veces que me tocara con ella, que con los ex gorilas de Draco. Para mi mala suerte Greengrass saco mi nombre, ella había sido la razón por la que Draco no pudo haber sacado mi nombre, próxima vez hago que me toque con la primer persona que sea posible con tal que no sea Greengrass.

La gran mayoría de Gryffindor se estaban quejando con quien les había tocado, Harry junto con Neville fueron de los pocos que salieron felices, yo por mi parte sabía que mi situación estaba completamente jodida.

Mcgonnagal en si explico, que tan largo quería el pergamino de investigación, los temas que estaban permitidos al igual que los libros de donde podíamos sacar la información, lo malo de todo esto es que estaría reuniéndome cada vez que fuera posible con Greengrass porque la fecha de entrega seria el próximo viernes y el trabajo de por si era muy largo.

El colmo llego en la tarde, Umbridge no escogió peor día para poner uno de sus inútiles trabajos, aunque la nueva noticia fue que sería en parejas.

-Debido aciertos sucesos ocurridos esta mañana, he decidido tomar medidas drásticas antes de ocurran más accidentes- declaro casi diciendo yo soy la solución.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Basta mencionar los incidentes del señor Granger y el señor Greengrass- hasta ella le custa hablar de nuestro accidente- el caso de la señorita Weasley es reciente-.

-¿Qué le paso a Ginny Weasley?, si gusta decirnos profesora Umbridge- indago curiosamente Seamus.

-Es un asunto no es asunto señor Finnegan- corto tajantemente.- Retomando el tema, he decidido que los jóvenes alumnos de la noble casa de Slytherin instruyan a los Gryffindor a tener modales y saber cuándo abrir la boca- haciendo referencia a la pregunta de Seamus.

-Profesora. ¿Cómo organizara los equipos?- pregunte de una forma, que no pareciera grosera.

-Por fin una pregunta interesante. Señor Granger usted estará emparejado con el señor Greengrass, lo demás estarán divididos en chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas- su sistema me pareció normal, pero porque diablos no me pudo tocar con otra persona.

-¿Cuánto durara esto?- indago Theodore Nott, rodándolo los ojos.

-Excelente pregunta señor Nott, va hacer así hasta que logre notar un cambio positivo en los Gryffindors- a esa mujer como le gustaba tirarnos tierra, ya me tenia harta sobornaría a Skeeter para que le tira lodo en cualquier periódico que fuera posible.

-Y usted cree que los Slytherin, son buenos ejemplos- comento Harry sarcásticamente, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Basta con recordarle Señor Potter, que usted ha sido muchas veces sancionado y casi expulsado.- La voz chillona de Umbridge, empeoraba cuando se enojaba, ojala Harry dejara de retarla.- La mayoría de los miembros de su casa tienen el triple de sanciones que la cuarta parte de los de Slytherin. Ahora quiero que se pongan de acuerdo con sus respectivas parejas, porque quiero un ensayo el lunes en la mañana sobre la importancia del nuevo sistema de Defensa contra las artes oscura, 3 metros de pergamino-.

Bonita forma en que se pusieron de acuerdo Mcgonnagal y Umbridge, estaría pegada cada rato que tuviera libre con Greengrass. Harry ya estaba muy preocupado por mi, Ron estaba molesto porque le volvió a tocar ser emparejado con Zabinni, este por su parte estaba conteniendo una sonrisa de felicidad.

A Draco por lo menos le mejoro la suerte, pasar de Lavander a Dean fue una notable mejoría, Neville tuvo la suerte de que le tocara Nott, a Harry no le fue también le toco con el hermano menor Marcus Flint, el cual era muy molesto.

Suspirando y con todo el pesar de mi corazón, me senté al lado de Greengrass.- Terminemos esto de una vez, por favor- pedí.

-No tan rápido gatito- dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa me daba cierto temor.

\- Yo quiero terminar esto la mas rápido posible- intente dejar en claro que no le quería cerca de mi.- Pero es demasiado trabajo, y ni si quiera ayuda el hecho, de que me das poca confianza- le dije una forma directa y clara.

-Comprendo.- A veces como odiaba que los Slytherin dijeran algo, he hicieran otra cosa.- Te doy mi palabra de que me abstendré de intentar tenerte en mi cama, mientras estemos en estos trabajos- me sonroje, Greengrass es peor que Zabinni con los coqueteos.

-Eso es mejor que nada- declare, rendida ya que no iba poder mejorar la situación aunque lo deseara.

-Propongo lo siguiente, empecemos la investigación de Mcgonnagal y dejemos para el fin de semana lo de Umbridge- se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la respuesta fácil, mientras me veía preocuparme.

-Dame una razón sólida, para dejar al último, lo que se entrega primero- no me entusiasmaba mucho pasar tiempo a solas, con alguien que casi me viola en el baño, dos veces.

-Lo de Mcgonnagal nos tomara mucho tiempo puesto que es una investigación- dijo firmemente- en cambio lo Umbridge se puede hacer muy rápido si sabes endulzar tu escritura en lugar de hacer una crítica literaria- no sería la primera vez que haría un trabajo a lo hipócrita, cuando iba a la escuela muggle hacía de ese tipo de trabajos por montones con mis maestras de valores.

-Me agrada la idea- en si aquí tenia alguien acostumbrada hacerle halagos a los profesores.

-Usaremos una pluma encantada para escribir, no quiero que te esfuerces mucho escribiendo y- lo interrumpí molesta.

-Tengo mi mano derecha sana, puedo escribir.- Le dije, planeaba tener sus manos lo mas lejos posible de mi- no planeo darte mi parte del trabajo-.

-Como gustes, gatito.- Menciono sonriendo socarronamente- empecemos hoy saliendo de la clase de Snape-.

-No puedo Greengrass tengo que ir a ver a Ginny, busca información por mientras mañana empezamos el reporte- aun me tenía preocupada, Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que a la mejor casi por la hora de la cena, Ginny despertaría.

El pareció molestarse bastante- Vas a ir con la Puta que te hizo eso- lo dijo con tal enojo el cual no paso a gritos.

-Cuida lo que dices de mi amiga, Greengrass- yo levante un poco la voz, Umbridge nos miró por lo que recupere la compostura tan rápido como pude.

-Pondré sencilla la situación, gatito.- Procuro que su voz solo la alcanzara a escuchar yo.- La vida la puta de Weasley y de Draco Malfoy, están en mis manos, si viven o mueren eso depende mucho de tu comportamiento hacia mi-.

-Tú lastimaste a Ginny y a Mirtle-.

-Controla tu voz gatito- dijo mirándome con vanidad.-Una mala jugada tuya y dos vidas lo pagan caro-.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Greengrass?- le pregunte, en el fondo que lo quería era volverme loca.

-A ti. – Menciono mirándome sin dudar.- Quiero tenerte a la buena, pero si no me dejas opciones la mala también es una excelente opción-.

-Me das asco- Intente cuidar mi tono Umbridge se estaba acercando.

Umbridge venia por lo que Greengrass, se apresuró a cambiar el tema, donde pudiera manipular todo el contexto a su favor.

-Granger hay que empezar el proyecto hoy, saliendo de la clase Snape.- Pauso para poner la cara triste- se que quieres ver a la hermana de Weasley, pero no por ella vas a descuidar nuestro trabajo-.

-Señor Granger debería escuchar al Señor Greengrass, la Señorita Weasley no de su familia para que la ponga como una de sus prioridades.- Maldita sea se tenía que poner a su favor- Si el Señor Greengrass me dice que ha pospuesto su reunión para el trabajo, tendrá el triple de tarea más una detención.-

-Entendido, profesora Umbridge- en cuanto pudiera le dirá a Harry que estuviera checando el mapa del merodeador.

-Recuerda terminando Snape nos espera un largo rato en la biblioteca- la voz con la que lo dijo me perturbo totalmente.

Sin poder escoger, acepte lo que deparo el destino esta semana, ahora menos que nunca debía molestar a Greengrass, las vidas de Draco y Ginny eran mi responsabilidad. A lo mejor fue esto de lo que me advirtió Asthoria, la clase de Snape fue un total alivio pues nos separó entre Gryffindors y Slytherins para que nadie se peleara o nos provocaran.

Lo comprendía, tener que aguantarme con los chequeos médicos, darme platicas incomodas, luego para que se le sumara Greengrass a la ecuación, sin contar que debía soportar a otro grupo de adolescente y adultos jóvenes.

En lo peor es que la clase se me hizo rápida, por lo que me tuve que ir con Greengrass a regañadientes, por lo menos estaría disque a salvo a menos que cambiara de opinión.


	15. Chapter 15

14-Lo hago por ti

Odiaba obedecer a Greengrass, pero las vidas de Draco y Ginny, estaban bajo mi responsabilidad. Nada de esto estará sucediendo si Greengrass no se hubiera obsesionado conmigo, de momento estaba a salo de terminar en su cama, bendita fractura de la que salvaste a los que me hubieran lastimado jugando Quiddicth y a mí.

Después de la clase de dos horas con Snape, tuve que pasar unas dos horas forzosas sentada en el regazo de Greengrass, mientras buscábamos información en los libros que Mcgonnagal pidió, pensé en huir cuando me obligo a sentarme en su regazo luego recordé porque estaba haciéndole caso en primer lugar. La verdad no habría tenido problema en sentarme ahí todo lo que quisiera, hasta que tuvo una erección, de ahí en adelante todo fue incomodo, sabía que tendría en estos instantes una sonrisa de equivócate un poco y suplica porque te folle, para que puedan vivir, por mi parte quería que esto solo fuera una pesadilla.

La mañana del martes, parecía ser mejor que la del lunes. A como Harry pudo contarme las cosas, Ginny había despertado muy adolorida, incapaz de recordar ¿Quién le había hecho eso?, ¿Cómo termino en el baño de Mirtle?

Greengrass cubrió muy bien sus huellas, llegando al gran comedor me di cuenta de que había un gran revuelo.

-Neville, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte por el alboroto que traían.

-Hubo una fuga masiva en Azkaban, ocurrió a noche- menciono totalmente conmocionado.

La lechuza que me traía el Profeta, voló tan rápido como pudo en cuanto le mostré el dinero, corrí hacia Harry y Ron quienes apenas iban entrando al gran comedor.

-Hermes, dime que el alboroto se debe a que Ron volvió a recibir algo de su admiradora secreta- la verdad Zabinni me comento que planeaba mandarle un obsequio cada dos días para no aborrecerlo de tantos dulces .

-Hey, a lo mejor todos se están quejando por el maldito sistema que impuso Umbridge- comento con cierta molestia Ron.

-Ron, los Hufflepufs se llevan excelente con los Ravenclaws, por algo Susan y Terry salen- le recordé algo risueña, Ron tuvo una especie de enamoramiento con Susan, por lo que aprovechamos cada vez que se nos presenta la oportunidad de molestarlo.

-¿Cuándo Paso?-grito enfadado.

-Ignora a Ron, dime la razón del alboroto. Por favor- pidió Harry.

-Lee el profeta- le dije, dándole el periódico.

Harry tomo el periódico y lo comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"Fuga masiva de Azkaban.

Los 10 reos más peligrosos de toda Inglaterra, escaparon ayer a las 23:45 de las celdas de alta seguridad de Azkaban. Se cree que el fugitivo Sirius Orión Black, bajo las ordenes de otros Mortifagos ayudo a escapar a estos reos, entre ellos su prima Bellatrix Lestrange

El ministerio planea recapturarlos, lo más pronto posible. Entre las recomendaciones hechas por los aurores se encuentran reforzar las casas con fidelius, procurar no salir solo o sin varita, la escuela de magia y hechicería será vigilada las 24 horas del día para protección de los jóvenes magos."

Este detuvo la lectura muy preocupado.

Mire a Harry- Es hora de que el ED comience su primera reunión Harry- lo dije lo suficientemente alto para que el me escuchara.

-Hermes esta en lo correcto- me asombro que estuviera apoyándome- después de la cena buscare una forma de quitarme a Zabinni de encima para poder ir- al rato le diría a Draco que avisara a Zabinni que Ron tendría que hacer cosas conmigo y con Harry.

-Lo que más me preocupa en este momento es Canuto, pero hare que Remus y el se sientan orgullosos, es una lástima que Ginny esté en la enfermería-

-Se va a recuperar pronto- intente animarlos.

-Madame Pomfrey, menciono que estaría en la enfermería toda la semana- comento triste Ron.

-Al menos alguien se salvó de tener una serpiente por compañero aunque sea una semana- Harry si tenia un buen argumento para decirlo con el compañero que le toco.

-Harry yo preferiría Flint como compañero- Flint podría ser una patada en el trasero bien puesta, comparado con Greengrass era mucho mas preferible.

-El que tiene al mejor compañero es Neville- declaro Harry- puesto que Nott es la única serpiente que seda a respetar y no anda criticando gente, además de tenerle paciencia al pobre de Neville- en cierto punto Nott es un amor en comparación a todos lo Slytherin.

-Pero sigue siendo un futuro mortifago- bufo Ron.

-Dejen a los Slytherin en paz, desayunemos tranquilos por favor-

-Hermes no los defiendas, Greengrass hizo que no fueras a visitar a Ginny ayer- menciono Harry un poco preocupado por mi.

-Fue Umbridge-aclare- de momento no quiero molestar a Greengrass, si no me va a ir mal con Umbridge- a pesar de ser verdad a medias, disgustar a Umbridge lo haría un estúpido.

-¿Cómo planeas deslindarte de él/ella esta noche?- Ron no tenía idea de cómo catalogar a Greengrass.

-Tengo terapia hoy con Madame Pomfrey, le puedo pedir antes e ir lo más rápido posible con el ED-

-Sabes ese brazo roto te da buenas escusas- la envidia que tenía Ron se notaba.

Neville se veía desanimado con la noticia de las fugas de Azcaban, observe para la mesa de Ravenclaw a Luna comer tranquilamente leyendo un diario al revés, decidí cambiar un poco mi desayuno para variar, un omelet de tres quesos y un poco de jugo de naranja.

Mi día empezó sin Greengrass, gracias a Runas Antiguas, la única materia que es tomada por un Slytherin, Theodore Nott. No sé por qué nadie de nuestro año y su casa la toman, pero doy gracias de que solo la tome el.

En si mi día paso muy lento, cuando había partes que quería se adelantaran como se pudiera, entre ellas las horas que tuve que pasar con Greengrass, por lo menos mañana comenzaríamos a pasar el trabajo al pergamino, esos dos metros y medio de tediosa escritura.

Que al menos se dividiría en dos, cuando fui a la enfermería Ginny se encontraba flácidamente dormida, Madame Pomfrey hizo que me arrepintiera por varios minutos de haberme roto el brazo y pedir ser curado a la manera muggle. Joder ya estoy mal, ahora me estoy considerando hombre luego de unas 3 semanas así, al ritmo que vamos tal vez terminaría el año escolar como un chico, pese a los esfuerzos de Snape.

Llegue a la sala de los requerimientos, acompañada de Luna, para ser la primera reunión note que varios entraron antes que nosotras, pude notar muchos Gryffindors y Hufflepuf, unos pocos Ravenclaw. Entramos rápidamente cuidando que Filch no nos viera, por la señora Norris no me preocupaba, el coqueto de Crookshanks lo había resuelto por esta noche.

La sala en verdad me sorprendió, de verdad tenía todo lo necesario para que Harry impartiera sus conocimientos, tuve una especie de déjá vu, parecía un salón de clases al estilo de Remus, aunque había ciertos toques de Harry.

-Harry me siento orgullosa de ti- al ver lo maduro que podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

-Hermes, creo que haces confusa la situación para Harry- menciono con pequeñas risas Luna.

-Alguien que me apoya- dijo el con cierto nerviosismo oculto.- Lo siento, Hermes sé que por dentro eres Hermione, pero tu cuerpo me revuelve cuando te refieres a ti como una chica- lo comprendiera si él estuviera pasando lo mismo que yo- seria mucha molestia abstenerte a referirte a ti como hombre o mujer-pidió de la manera más amable que pudo.

-Bien- le dije tranquila.- Harry estoy feliz por ti, ya está mejor-indague.

-Mucho mejor- entre risas, se controló un poco- Estoy algo nervioso, no sé si pueda cargar el peso de poder ser una gran maestro como lo fue Remus-.

-Animo Harry, sabemos que darás una mejor clase que Umbridge y Trelawer juntas- puse a las dos peores maestras como ejemplo, para subirle el ánimo y moral a Harry.

-De pasar de libros a la práctica es una notable mejoría- comento Luna.- Lo harás fantástico Harry solo cree en ti-.

-Significa mucho para mi lo que dicen. Daré el mejor esfuerzo que pueda de ahora en adelante-.

Me dejo sorprendida por la devoción con la que dio la primera lección, a pesar de que aprendimos cosas básicas, lo vimos de una manera de volverlas bastante efectivas en duelo real. Todos olvidamos cualquier cosa ajena a la clase, pues habíamos olvidado lo que era una verdadera clase de Defensa contra las artes ocultas, Crouch Jr. Fue un maestro del asco, pero aprendimos muchas cosas con el en una semana que con Umbridge en cuatro meses.

Remus de verdad fue el mejor maestro que pudimos tener, con el aprendíamos todos los días que iba, cuando estaba presente su pequeño problema peludo teníamos a Snape. El cual intento que todos nos diéramos cuenta de que Remus era un Hombre lobo, menos mal yo fui la única que entendió su mensaje.

El resto de la semana al viernes, estuvo sumamente tranquilo, pese a la enorme cantidad de tareas que se nos fueron asignando cada dia, el único que se apiado con las tareas fue Hagrid, varios nos quedamos despiertos varios hasta la una de la madrugada para poder terminar todo a tiempo.

Cuando llego el viernes, casi todos estaban festejando que descansarían, hasta que Draco les dijo estúpidos, que aun nos quedaba demasiada tarea por hacer. Me miro con cierto rencor, paso por un lado de mi sin decir nada, lo que sorprendió a todos incluyéndome, debía estar molesto había estado demasiado ocupada, para mantenerlo al tanto de que ocurría con mis trabajos con Greengrass.

Zabinni me miro con cara de soluciónalo Granger, entendí que el ya no podía solucionar el malhumor de Draco. Mi cuerpo se encontraba bastante cansado por las terapias que recibía de Madame Pomfrey y la otra reunión que tuvimos ayer con el "ED", sin contar las desvelados por las tareas.

Al momento de tener un momento a solas decidí mandarle un mensaje a Draco, situándolo a las cercanías de la sala de menesteres a las 11 de la noche. Tiempo suficiente para poderme desprender de Greengrass, Harry, Ron y cualquier Gryffindor que quisiera ayuda con su tarea, hoy era noche de arreglar cualquier problema con Draco, estar tranquila sin preocuparme de que la vida de el.

Greengrass estuvo mucho más molesta que de costumbre, me abrazaba posesivamente, mientras yo me encontraba terminando de escribir mi parte, debe ganar ese volado y que me tocara escribir la primera mitad.

-Podrías dejarme escribir –le exigí.

-No- negó y apretó su agarre.- Falta poco gatito y después iremos a tomar un merecido descanso-.

-Querrás decir, que iras a descansar y yo me iré a la enfermería, a tomar mi terapia-le dije cortantemente.

-Iré contigo- afirmo.

-Lamento decirte que no- ya suficiente tenía con que Madame Pomfrey escuchara mis ruegos- prefiero sufrir en privado-.

-Sabes, como lamento no haber matado a la chica Weasley por haberte lastimado- su voz calmada y fría aseguraban que no estaba bromeando con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Los accidentes ocurren, y tú no tenías por qué hacerle eso a Ginny-le reclame.

-Hermes, a quien se atreva a lastimarte lo matare. – afirmo posesivamente.

Termine tan rápido como me fue posible, cosa que no le causo felicidad a Greengrass, casi a regañadientes me dejo ir a la enfermería, grite un poco pues dolía bastante, aunque menos que la primera vez.

Luego de la cena, estuve unas dos horas con Harry y Neville hablando, hasta que se acercó el tiempo de ir con Draco, le pedía a Harry prestada su capa junto con el mapa del merodeador, para prevenir a toda costa cualquier interrupción , le di la excusa de que quería bañarme en el baño de prefectos pues necesitaba relajarme.

Me sorprendió cuando me creyó, por lo que decidí ir me antes de que comenzara a dudar. Revise el mapa del merodeador Greengrass estaba en su habitación junto con Theodore Nott, la verdad no me intereso mucho, Zabinni estaba en la sala común de Slytherin dando vueltas, Draco por su parte estaba camino a la sala de los requerimientos.

Llegando lo encontré recargado en la pared, un poco molesto, me deshice de la capa cuando estuve en frente suyo.

-Buenas noches Draco- sonreí feliz de verle.

-Granger más vale que sea buena la razón por la que me citaras aquí- se cruzó los brazos, con bastante indignación.

-Lamento haberte ignorado- la culpa me carcomió.- Sé que estas molesto, pero no podía arriesgar tu vida- recargue mi frente en la suya.

Se volteo indignado.- Déjate de creer San Potter, no a todos los vas poder salvar- lo grito, había tanta verdad en sus palabras.

Suspire con pesar.- Yo no los quiero salvar a todos solo a ti- me encogí de hombros.

Tome su mentón con la mi mano derecha, haciendo que volteara hacia mí y lo bese. No con las ansias de probar otra vez sus labios, si no con la intención de que entendiera mis sentimientos. Sabía que respondería al beso, que se entregara a la pasión de él, no lo supe, hasta que nuestras bocas se peleaban por el dominio. A causa de falta de oxígeno, nos separamos con pesar, detrás de Draco apareció una puerta, me anonado debido a que yo no estaba pensando en un lugar si no en una persona, por su parte el pareció notar el cambio.

-¿Por qué hay una puerta atrás mío?-

-Conoces la leyenda de la sala de menesteres- asintió- ahora dime en que estabas pensando-.

-Entremos y te muestro la respuesta- su respuesta me causo cierta excitación.

Ni si quiera paso un minuto cuando me arrastro dentro, el lugar era sumamente bonito a pesar de solo tener juego de colores de plateados y negros, había una cama matrimonial con un dosel plateado oscuro, tres sillones de cuero negro junto con una mesa de centro hecha de caoba, para darle un buen toque estaban unos cuadros de paisajes invernales.

Draco saco su varita y me curo el brazo. –Creías que me engañarías, Hermes se que no quisiste curarte el brazo- a lo que me encogí de hombros.- Puede seguir fingiendo cuando termine esta noche-.

Tan rápido como pudo, desabrocho mi pantalón, ahí sentí una sensación que jamás había experimentado en este cuerpo, estar completamente excitada y lo manifestó la erección que tuve.

El saco del bóxer mi pene, retiro el prepucio, note que le brillaban los ojos de lujuria.- Quien pensaría que esconderías un pene tan grande Hermes- el comenzó a masajearlo lento pero muy firme.- Y eso que aun no esta completamente duro-.

Deje escapar un gemido, pues se sentía tan bien.- Draco deberíamos tomar las cosas con calma.- pedí, aunque en el fondo quería follarlo.

-Por un momento olvida todo, solo concéntrate en disfrutar esta noche- haría caso a sus palabras.

No tardo en que se pusiera completamente duro mi pene, Draco se lamio los labios, llevándoselo a la boca. Su bombeo, solo me excitaba más, hacia demasiado calor por lo que me deshice de mi camisa, creo que con eso aumento el ritmo. Ya casi estaba llegando al orgasmo, cuando hice que parara en seco, para disgusto de el, me pare y lo arrastre a la cama.

-No te dejare llevarte toda la diversión, Draco- le susurre al oído.- Deseaste de tu ropa- le exigí, el muy obedientemente se la quitó, tan veloz como pudo. Contemple su torso desnudo, su piel pálida lo hacía lucir más excitante.

-Tú también deberías quitarte, lo que resta de ropa.- Comento mientras baja mis pantalones y el bóxer

Yo me los quite al final, lo acosté en la cama, comencé besándole el cuello, bajando despacio por su torso hasta llegar a su pene, el cual era igual de pálido que el con cierta coloración rosa en la punta. Le inicie hacer una mamada al igual que lubricarle su ano con un dedo, sus gemidos fueron música para mis oídos, por lo que decidí aumentar el ritmo.

No tardo en venirse cuando le puse mi segundo dedo, bebí su dulce semen como si de una bebida dulce se trataran, sabia también. Mi pene comenzó a palpitar necesitado de atención.

-Pero que travieso es tu pene Hermes, lo quiero en mi interior ya-.

Sonreí feliz de no haber sacado los condones de mi pantalón, se me había olvidado regárselos a Zabinni, pero ahora iban a tener una buena utilidad. Jamás le diría a mi padre que los había usado, me pare por ellos, tome uno, lo coloque con rapidez pues no quería hacer esperar a mi rubio.

-Listo para tenerlo Draco- le dije, colocándome entre sus piernas.

-Tan listo, como desde que entramos en la puerta- eso no hizo solo me éxito mas.- ¿Que esa cosa sobre tu pene?- pregunto curioso.

-Se llama condón y sirve follarte sin que nos veamos en la necesidad de usar hechizos para lubricación- le dije alineándome con su ano.- O quieres que Umbridge se entere cuando revise la lista de hechizo que ha utilizado tu varita-.

-Hazlo, no me dejes con las ganas-.

Le sonreí, lo mire y entre dentro de a su ano de una sola estoca. Gemí de placer cuando comenzó apretarme, no me moví para que se acostumbrara a mí.

-Porque iba a dejarte con las ganas, cuando yo también me moría por estar dentro tuyo.- Despacio comencé a sacarlo y meterlo.- Estas muy apretado.-

Por su parte el estaba gimiendo deliciosamente.- Ahh.- Se mordí el labio.- Aumenta el ritmo, ya me acostumbre a tus movimientos brusco-.

Vi su cuello desprotegido y lo comencé a besar, cada tanto aumentaba las estocadas que le daba. El no tardo en volverse a correr, mientras que yo apenas iba alcanzar mi primer orgasmo. Sentí mi pene hincharse, ya estaba a punto de conseguirlo que anhelaba, volví aumentar el ritmo, de una sola estacada le metí todo mi pene a dentro.

Draco se deshizo cuando sintió que mi liberación, respire con pesar y retire mi pene de ahí, aún seguía duro, quite el condón, que encontraba lleno de semen. Draco me lo quito, bebiéndoselo, luego paso a limpiar mi pene volviéndome a dar una mamada, lo hizo contando ímpetu que no tarde en venirme en su boca, caí en el colchón con cansancio. Por su parte él se acomodó en mi pecho muy cansado, nos besamos una última vez antes de que cerrara los ojos.

-No olvides que lo hago por ti- le dije antes de dormirme.

 _ ***Nota:**_

 _ **Les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo. Sé que es mi primera nota, no había escrito una antes debido a que solo tenía tiempo de escribir el capítulo y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Por ello pido una humilde disculpa, y disfruten del capítulo.**_

 _ **Actualizare cada vez que me sea posible, Jude le pertenece a su escuela la mayor parte del tiempo y también tiene ocios.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota: Lamento la tardanza, tuve unas pesadas vacaciones de navidad y en cuanto regrese a la universidad, me llovió tarea a mas no poder. A penas en semana santa pude desocuparme un poco para hacer este cap.**

15- Respuesta Inesperadas (P.O.V Harry)

Las semanas pasaron, cada vez estaban más cerca las vacaciones de navidad. Si Dumbledore me daba permiso podría ir a pasar vacaciones con Sirius a Grimmuld Place, tal vez el junto con Remus pudieran darme una mejor perspectiva sobre lo que le pasaba a Hermes. Este últimamente había actuado raro, desde que Madame Pomfrey le quito el yeso parece estar perdido en su propio mundo, no habla abiertamente de Greengrass en frente de Ron, sabe que si lo hace la vida de Ginny correría peligro con tan solo pensarlo. Por mi parte casi no me estado metido en problemas gracias a Flint estaba sobre mi evitando que hiciera caso a cualquiera que me provocara, quizá Umbridge lo tenía muy bien amenazado si llegaba a provocar problemas.

Hoy iba hacer la última reunión con el "ED", había preparado una clase para ir comenzando la preparación del Patronus, Hermes era el más adelantado pues si quería empezar con sus clases de animago con Mcgonnagal debía hacerlo cuanto antes, si queríamos tener una ventaja extra por si se desataba una guerra.

Slytherin se estaba aprovechando de la situación para ganar injustamente la copa de las casas, por lo menos en Quidditch Ravenclaw o Hufflepuf podían arrebatar el título, Gryffindor había perdido el rumbo en cuanto los gemelos y yo fuimos vetados del Quidditch. Gracias a ello pude mejor mis notas un tanto, si hubiera seguido en el equipo de Quidditch mis notas estarían igual que las de Goyle y Crabb, Ron no estaba tan el poso puesto que antes conseguía que Hermes le ayudara con su tarea cuando aún era Hermione, ahorita apenas podía mantenerse a flote solito.

El gran comedor parecía un lugar lúgubre, la habitual presencia de alegría estaba escaza. Ginny estaba ya un poco repuesta de lo que le habían hecho, nadie hacia un comentario sobre ello si no querían tener a los gemelos Weasley como enemigos, Montiague pago caro el hecho, nadie había sabido de el en unas dos semanas y lo primero que hizo fue pedirle disculpas a Ginny.

-Chicos, falta poco para por fin descansar un poco de este infernal año- dijo Ron feliz.

-Ron. Sera mejor que vayas preparando escusas, a mama no le va a gustar mucho que bajaras calificaciones. - Ginny me recordaba bastante a la señora Weasley, así que sentía pena por el que se casara con ella, un carácter como ese solo lo toleraban pocos.

Fred rio.- Pobre Ronnie, será castigado y su admiradora secreta ya lo ignora-.

-Sera que Zabinni le mostro que es mejor partido que tu- le dijo George

-Calla, todos saben que Ronald Weasley es el mejor partido de la escuela- afirmo él.

-Ron, todas las chicas saben que el mejor partido en esta escuela de momento es Roger Davies.- Comento Hermes.- El otro año era Cedric y el año anterior se sabía que era Oliver- se encogió de hombros antes la reacción de los chicos.

-Hermes no quiero saber de tus gustos, de pensarlo me da asco- comento Ron un bastante asqueado-.

-No es que me atraigan ellos Ron.- Aunque se podría decir que si le gusto Cedric.- Cada año las chicas de Hogwarts se ponen hacer una encuesta de quien es el mejor partido, antes volverme chico revise la lista.-Eso fue curiosidad en limpio, para ver a quien trataban de sacar del mercado.

-Entonces todas olvidan sus diferencias para hacer esa cosa- hasta a los gemelos les sorprendía.

-Me sorprende lo organizadas y pacificas que pueden ser todas- sí que era sorprenderte ver lo unidas que se podían volver.

-Hey cada año es un desastre ponerse de acuerdo. Las de Slytherin solo cedieron con Cedric por lo guapo que era, hubieran visto como Chang estaba amenazando a las que intentaran quitarle a Cedric- Escuchar el nombre de Cedric me ponía mal, hacia regresar la culpa.

-Fue interesante el año donde nominaron a Oliver, las de Slytherin nominaron a Marcus Flint solo por tener a alguien de su casa con el título luego de no tenerlo durante dos años.-Oír a Hermes no me parecía raro, pero escuchar a Ginny si me parecía extraño.

-¿Quién gano el segundo y primer año?-pregunto Ron, algo me decía que preguntaba por algo.

-Cuando nosotros estábamos en primer año estaba el premio anual de Hufflepuf.- La memoria de Hermes si que estaba al 100%.

-El año donde entre yo, gano un chico de Slytherin del cual no me acuerdo su nombre- Ginny se encogió de hombros ante la reacción de Ron.

-Las de primer año son incluidas- esperaba y me contestaran no.

-Obvio que no Harry solo entran las de segundo en adelante, eso si se les informa a las de primero.- bufo Ginny

-Solo han mencionado puros de séptimo año- afirmo Fred.

-El chico de Hufflepuf era de sexto, pero generalmente los más guapos rondan los últimos año, quizá el próximo año haya pleito pues los que pasaran a séptimo no están también que digamos- aclaro, Hermes. Sin importarle las caras de Ron.

-Uno de sexto será, Greengrass y Hermes desde que inicie el otro año comenzaran dividiendo a la población femenina de Hogwarts- Hermes se puso mal con solo escuchar el nombre de Greengrass.- si es que Snape no les regresa a la normalidad- Ginny parecía querer que Hermes se quedara así.

-Ya quiero recuperar mi cuerpo es tan incómodo, estar siendo asechada por chicas.- Rodo la mirada para no dar a entender que Ginny era una de ellas, desde que Hermione se volvió Hermes casi no se le despega.

-De que te quejas es lo que todo hombre desea- comento Ron con ojos de lujuria.

-Pequeño Ronnie tienes mucho que aprender- le comentaron los gemelos riéndose.

Las clases no fueron lo mejor para despejar mi mente, durante un rato estuve a la deriva de mis pensamientos, conforme fue avanzando el día la cabeza me iba doliendo cada vez más. No sé cómo aguante hasta salir de clases de Snape, simplemente corrí tanto como mis piernas me permitieron. Entre a mi cuarto a dormir un rato, si descansaba un poco seria capaz de reunirme con el "ED", faltaban como cuatro horas para ello, tocando la cama me desvanecí en cuestión de segundos.

Mi sueña era igual que los otros, estaba en el ministerio recorriendo varias oficinas, un pasillo parecía extrañamente familiar, todo estaba blanco y negro, sentía mucho frio ese lugar en verdad para mí era muy helado. Abrí una puerta extraña, la cual con tenido un arco, lentamente avanzaba. Pero ese arco atraía mi mirada, pues desprendía voces las cuales se escuchaban con una especie de sufrimiento o agonía, era como escuchar otra vez aun dementor. Centre mi atención a una puerta vieja con una extraña numeración, entrando me sorprendí por la inmensa cantidad de estantes llenos de bolas de cristal, unas se notaban nuevas, algunas estaban en condiciones aceptables, había unas cuantas excepciones que parecían no haberlas tocado en años, debido a la inmensa cantidad de polvo telarañas que las cubrían.

Avance, no supe exactamente cuánto camine. El sentido de tiempo me indicaba que habían pasado horas, pero sabía dentro de mí habían sido apenas unos escasos minutos. Pare cuando llegue a una hilera, mire fijamente una bola de cristal, un poco sucia con el número 702, me faltaba poco para tomarla, en ese momento voltee al escuchar la voz del señor Weasley.

Él se miraba asustado, apuntándome con la varita. Me sorprendí al notar que no tenía el control sobre mi cuerpo, y lo ataca o mordí con la sensación de odio. Luego note que no era yo sino una serpiente, escuche la voz de Voldemort en mi mente, me asuste y por el miedo desperté de golpe, lo sentí tan real. Vi a todos observándome, Hermes estaba preocupado.

-Harry ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto muy preocupado Hermes.- Estas sudando y pálido, te llevare a la enfermería si no me respondes Harry James Potter.-

Quise decirle que pasaba, pero me tomaría por loco. Asustado, corrí igual o mucho más rápido que la vez que Crouch había aparecido muerto cerca del lago negro, esquive a muchas personas para llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore, grite con miedo, angustia y dolor, no sé cuánto tarde para conseguir con la contraseña. No hable con Dumbledore, pues él no quería escucharme. Tuve que gritarle para que me tomara en serio y cuando mucho accediera a medio informarme que sucedía, mi único consuelo fue que Hermes, estuvo ahí para mí, como un hermano mayor consolando al menor.

Desperté en Grimmuld place, Hermes pasaría las fiestas con sus padres. Los Weasley estaban en San Mungo procurando la salud del señor Weasley, estuve bastante solo hasta la noche, Sirius se había escapado un rato en su forma de animago para salir a respirar aire fresco aunque sea un rato, secreto que no le contaría a nadie.

Antes de cenar, Remus llego acompañado del profesor Snape y otro señor que no conocía. Remus se veía cansado, aunque menos desde que lo vi los últimos días de vacaciones de verano, su ropa parecía casi nueva. Snape seguía siendo Snape, solo que con cara más amargada. Me sorprendí cuando el otro individuo dejo de cubrirse el rostro, si hubiera tenido algo en mis manos habría caído. La razón es que ese señor era casi idéntico a Hermes, las diferencia eran sencilla, él tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, unos penetrantes ojos verdes y una barba bien cuidada, ni se diga de su pulcro traje de color gris.

-Remus, que sorpresa.- Menciono alegre.- Que bueno es verte quejicus y a ti Riddle.- Dijo sarcásticamente Sirius, con una obvia molestia ante sus ojos.

-Sirius.- Intento reprender Remus.

-Lupin no te preocupes, ya me esperaba algo así de Black.- menciono el que debería ser hijo de Voldemort, fue el único que reparo en mi presencia.- Así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter.-

-Aléjate de mí ahijado serpiente.- Ordeno Sirius.- Puedes haber engañado a Dumbledore pero a mí no.-

-Pulgoso será mejor que te calmes, no vinimos a ver te a ti. Si no a Potter.-Snape respondió de mala gana a Sirius, mirándolo enojado.

-Remus sabes que no confió en ellos.- Les apunto infantilmente con su dedo índice.- Mucho menos para dejarlos solos con Harry.-

-Sirius, no hables como si no estuviera aquí.- grite molesto.- Viene a verme el hijo de mi peor enemigo, el cual tiene un sorprendente parecido con Hermes y que venga el profesor Snape debe ser importante.-

-Potter por fin escucho salir algo de tu boca que vale la pena.- El comentario de Snape me hubiera ofendido si de otra circunstancia se tratara.

-Severus, no le des más razones a Sirius de hacer corajes. Magnus será mejor que incluyas a Sirius en esta conversación.-

-Espero que no me oculten nada.-

-Porque le negaría respuestas, al mejor amigo de mi hija que actualmente es hijo.- En el fondo sabía que era el papa de Hermes, pero no lo quería creer aun.- Complicado no.-

Creo que me quede en shock, al igual que Sirius.- Harry podrías cerrarle la boca a Sirius.- Asentí y le cerré la quijada.

-Magnus, pudiste ser menos directo.- bufo Snape.

Este rio.- Severus no es como si estuviera diciéndole la verdad a mi hija.- Por lo menos dio a entender, que a Hermes le explicaría todo de una manera tranquila y serena.

-Hijo actualmente.- Le corrigió Snape.

-Por el amor a Merlín, al menos tengo el consuelo de que Hermione fue criada por Muggles.- Sirius estaba confundido, para él debe ser difícil procesar esa información.

-Black, a diferencia tuya yo no dejaría que alguien más criara a mis hijos en mi lugar.- Le tiro una insinuación muy fea a Sirius, esperen un segundo Sirius tiene un hijo o hija.- Hermione fue criada por mí y Dianna, que haya decidido ocultar la existencia de mi hija, es muy mi problema. Soy parte de la Orden del Fénix, le pedí ayuda hace muchos años a Dumbledore para que mi hija no se viera involucrada en los ideales absurdos de mi padre, ahora quiero pedirle a tu ahijado su ayuda. Pues no creo que el gran Lord Voldemort me perdone la vida a la persona que lo traiciono por el bien toda la comunidad mágica.-

Antes de que Sirius dijera cualquier otra cosa, hable lo más firme posible.- Hermione o Hermes, es la primer persona que considere mi familia. Si esta en mi poder ayudarle, lo voy hacer. No me va a importar que sea a lo que nos tengamos que enfrentar.- Remus se veía orgulloso de lo que dije, Snape me miro con cierto respeto igual que el papa de Hermes.

-Sera mejor que te sientes, Potter. La historia es larga y complicada.- Su rostro se mantuvo totalmente sin expresión facial alguna, sus ojos contaban otra historia él estaba totalmente preocupado y con miedo a lo que deparaba el futuro.

Tome asiento junto a Remus, Sirius tomo el asiento más alejado a todos, miraba a Snape y al papa de Hermes muy serio. Para esta joven mente que poseo, procesaba a cada segundo un montón de preguntas, ¿Cómo fue posible que Voldemort tuviera un hijo?, ¿Cuándo nació?, ¿Dónde saco la idea de traicionar a su padre? Y ¿Por qué se unió a la orden?

Estuve callado escuchando todo desde el principio, pues las respuesta vendrían a mi junto con una explicación, lo supe cuando Snape dijo que venían a hablar conmigo. Soltar preguntas a lo tonto solo iba a retrasar o modificar la explicación original, respire lentamente intentando calmar mis nervios.

La historia fue bastante larga, nunca pensé que Kreacher nos viniera a decir que había amanecido. Snape y Magnus, como el me pido decirle, pues no le gustaba que le dijeran Señor o Papa de Hermes, se fueron bastante cansados pero seguros de lo que habíamos hablado no saldría de aquí. Tarde en procesar unas cuantas cosas, como por ejemplo que Voldemort se había enamorado de la mama de Magnus y se casaron solo porque los padres de ella eran sus partidarios. Que Magnus estuvo a punto de ser comprometido con la prima de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange la cual todos consideraban una loca psicópata totalmente dispuesta abrirle la piernas a cualquiera que Voldemort le dijera con quien debía acostarse. Dumbledore actuó rotundamente mal, él fue la razón por la que Hermes no pudiera usar el 100% de su potencial mágico, eso no lo creí hasta que vi los recuerdos de Magnus con Veritaseum. Sirius solo lo justifico, Remus se abstuvo de opinar al igual que yo, solo había una oportunidad de derrotar a Voldemort. La responsabilidad estaba en los hombros de Snape y Magnus, este último moriría por darle la oportunidad a su familia por vivir en un lugar donde su familia no corriera riesgos de ser torturados y asesinados, por no cumplir la voluntad de Voldemort.

Debía pensar que hacer para decirle la verdad a Hermes, me dejaron la mayor responsabilidad si los dos llegaban a morir, cuidar de que Hermes no callera en las garras de Voldemort. Por lo menos deseaba evitar una guerra, pero las cosas nunca salen como lo tienen planeadas las personas. Como en estos momentos no puedo hacerla gran cosa más que solo cubrir a Snape, fingiendo que me impartiría clases de Oclumancia regresando a Hogwarts, ahora tenía que preparar la desastrosa mente que tengo. Pero primero iría a dormir un buen rato, ocupaba unas buenas horas de sueño, casi no había dormido en dos semanas por estar en la mente de Voldemort. Estas serían unas duras y largas vacaciones.


	17. Chapter 17

16- Encuentro inevitable (P.O.V Hermes)

Por fin habíamos salido de vacaciones, los últimos días Umbridge le quiso hacerla vida un infierno a todos parejamente, algo sumamente raro. Tal vez que Harry se fuera con los Weasley evito que sacara su frustración solo con él, Zabinni estuvo como loco pues quería saber cómo se encontraba su futuro yerno, entre comillas.

El tren daba cierta felicidad junto con nostalgia, ver a mis padres daba miedo demasiado para mi gusto. Qué tal si nos terminaban de asimilar la situación o pensaran que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto por parte de mis amigos haciéndose pasar por, en si todo en mis pensamientos eran depresivos.

-Hermes tus padres no te van a odiar.- comento Luna mientras seguía observando el periódico al revés.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Luna?- le pregunte de mala gana.

Ella dejo a un lado el diario, se sentó a mi lado siempre mirándome a los ojos.- Eres Hermione Granger te he visto afrontando cosas peores, tus padres te aman y con las cartas te lo han demostrado.- Tomo mi mano.- A lo que de verdad le tienes miedo es a que Draco no te amé realmente, piensas que tal vez solo está jugando contigo-.

-Eso no es verdad- tartamudee

-Confía en mí, él te ama y tú a él de igual forma, solo que cada uno tiene su manera de demostrarlo. – jamás dejo de mirarme, estaba tan segura de lo que decía.

Había tantas cosas que desearía hacer pero no podía, lo cual me frustraba. Greengrass se puso recio a dejarme acercar a Draco a menos que Zabinni viniera con él, no podía tocarlo y quizá no lo sabía, Luna solo me abrazo puesto que de verdad necesitaba el abrazo de un amigo. Escuche abrirse la puerta del compartimiento, había varias risas, las cuales se detuvieron en rápido.

Alguien trago en seco.- Lamento interrumpir un momento de pareja.- La voz de Seamus se escuchaba incomoda, solté a Luna para que se dejara de malinterpretar la situación.

-Seamus mejor vamos- comento Dean, tratando de evitar un momento incomodo de ambas partes.

-De verdad lo sentimos, pero hacen bonita pareja. Cuídense no quieren hijos jóvenes.- no pude evitarme sonrojar por el comentario

-Seamus- grite molesta.

-Hermes deja el teatro de chico ejemplar, yo también dejaría de ser un ejemplo a seguir por el amor de una linda chica.- me guiño el ojo y se fue junto con los demás.

Luna se comenzó a reír, en cuanto se fue supe dos cosas, la primera que para antes de llegar a Kingcross toda la escuela tendría un nuevo chisme. La segunda que Greengrass haría algo al respecto contra ese rumor, lo cual sería malo para mí en especial, si no quería que nada malo le sucediera a Luna.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 10 minutos cuando alguien abrió otra vez la puerta, estaba preparada para decir algo si planeaban molestar, luego vi que se trataba de Zabinni y Draco, por alguna razón mi rubio no veía, ambos andaban serios.

-Granger acaso no dejan de seguirte los rumores- dijo cortantemente Draco.

Suspire- Draco solo se malinterpreto la situación es todo.- El intento de mejor la cosas con el parecía empeorarlo todo.

-Bueno parejita, dejen de pelear y denme ideas para adelantar mi conquista con mi petirrojo, que me enterado que Lavander Brown anda tras el- comento entre enojado, celoso e un tanto posesivo.

-Blaise se soluciona si lo besas, le preguntas por las buenas. Si te rechaza, existe la amortencia- comento Draco.

-Granger tus problemas con Draco resuélvelos.- Comento un indignado Zabinni.- Yo quiero conquistar a mi petirrojo, ahora céntrense en dar ideas cualquier idea es buena en este tiempo de medidas desesperadas.- Lo dramático lo tienen todos los Slytherin o que me pregunte.

-Evita el método Greengrass por favor.-Al menos quería que Ron no fuera forzado hacer algo en contra de su voluntad

-Disfruta tus noches con Greengrass.- El dejo de mirarme para jalar a su amigo.-Blaise vámonos, que conquistar a esa comadreja de ver ser igual de fácil que conquistar a este idiota- ya señalándome a mí con resentimiento.

-Hablemos como adultos, dime que rayos hice para que te estés portando así conmigo Draco Malfoy- intente controlar mi molestia, pero mi voz exigía una respuesta con agresividad.

-Zabinni no has pensado en llevarlo al lago negro organizar una velada romántica, declararte con palabras que vengan de tu corazón, a las luz de una hermosa luna llena.- Creo que Luna intervino de forma correcta, eso no quitaba las respuesta que ansiaba de Draco.

Zabinni sonrió complacido.-Al menos alguien se ve que tiene la intención de ver florecer mi amor.- Nota mental la mayoría de los Slytherin también son cursis.

Ellos dos parecieron congeniar muy rápido, Draco se abstuvo de participar en los planees de su amigo, solo estaba escuchando, en otros momentos se reía por las cosas que proponía Zabinni. Al final de una hora teníamos montado el plan denominado "Cacería del amor", regresando de vacaciones las cosas se pondrían interesantes por Hogwarts, para mi querido amigo Ronald.

Llegando a la estación, acompañe a Luna hasta que se encontró con su padre, un rubio de melena igual de larga que la del señor Malfoy, solo que con el cabello menos cuidado y ropa exageradamente extravagante, yo pensé que no había persona en mundo con ropa más extravagante que Dumbledore, luego vi a Umbridge con todas sus cosas de color rosa. Hasta que conocí al señor Lovegood, usaba una túnica amarillo chillón con morado también chillo, todo entre mezclado, junto con unas gafas con armazón de manos y con un collar muy llamativo. Lo salude dándome cuenta que de cierta forma Luna tenia en la sangre su comportamiento distraído, me despedí de ella con un fuerte abrazo, de inmediato me puse a buscar a mis padres, mi sorpresa fue voltear y ver los atrás mío. Papa se había deja una especie de barba de mafioso, se notaba algo cansado, sus ojeras estaban un poco marcadas, fuera de ahí se veía como cuando me dejo en el tren de Septiembre. Mama por su parte se veía radiante, si le quitamos esa cara de mama celosa, fue una mezcla de emociones verlos, venían muy elegantes lo más seguro que de una junta en el hospital, papa lleva un traje gris y mama un hermoso vestido rojo.

-¿Quién es esa muchacha Anthony Granger?- menciono molesta mi mama.

-Mama es una amiga de la escuela.- no le di mucha importancia.

-Cariño quizá sea la madre de nuestros nietos.- en ese momento como odiaba a mi padre en ese momento.

-Papa, madura. Aún sigo siendo chica en mi cabeza.- voltee mi rostro indignada.- Siempre me han gustado los hombres y eso no cambiara.- Decir eso en este cuerpo sonaba raro.

-Hermes, nos costó demasiado hacernos a la idea de que mi linda princesita se volviera, un hombre.- puso su mano en el hombro.- Fue algo duro de asumir, tuvimos que mudarnos antes de que los vecinos dijeran porque nuestra hija no pasaría navidad con nosotros, y que hacia un chico ahí.-

Agache el rostro.- Lo siento, jamás he querido preocuparlos.- En ese momento me sentí impotente.

Mama me abrazo.- Iremos a casa, en cuanto compremos ropa para ti jovencito.- rodé los ojos, la cosa más desesperante que existe es ir con mi madre de compras.

-Tranquilo, campeón.- Papa revolvió mi cabello.- Cuando nos mudamos, vimos que somos vecinos de unos viejos amigos y su hija te invito a una fiesta que planea hacer hoy.-

-De verdad es necesario que vaya, sabes que odio las fiestas.-

-Eso no dijiste el año pasado que te quedaste a la fiesta de navidad de tu escuela.- mi mama si que era buena reclamando.

-Bien tienes un punto.-

Rendida fui directo al auto, en este caso desconocía el hecho que mi padre había comprado una camioneta Hummer, adiós viejo Honda. Para acortar las cosas, duramos más de dos horas hasta que mi mama le gusto la ropa que me puse. En lo que llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, que estaba a las afueras de Londres en lugar Liverpool se sintió extraño.

Exactamente no sabía que había pasado con mis padres, desde pequeña me enseñaron hacer humilde y no alardear de que tenemos dinero. La mansión que se compraron era muy hermosa, creo que le exageraron con los tres pisos, con dos estaba bastante bien. Mis abuelos estaban parados en la entrada esperándonos junto con nana.

Baje rápido para abrazarlos.- Abuelos. Nana.- La verdad dolía ser abrazada por mi abuelo ahora, sus abrazos fueron tan fuertes cuando aun seguía siendo chica.

-Mírate ahora eres todo un hombre.- Dijo mi abuela

-Te pareces a tu padre, excepto en algunos rasgos que heredaste de tu madre.- menciono mi abuelo, riéndose de la reacción involuntaria que se mostró en mi rostro.

-Lastiman mi autoestima, no pienso quedarme en este cuerpo, volveré hacer mujer.- afirme de brazos cruzados.

-Anthony no le conteste a tus abuelos.- Grito mi mama con el ceño fruncido.

-Se me olvidaba los vecinos vendrán a comer, con su hija.- mi abuelo me miro burlesco.- Una hermosa chica con la que pudimos haber emparentado.- Trágame tierra, por favor.

-Hermes sube tus cosas a tu cuarto, es el último a la izquierda del segundo piso.- índico mi papa, aun riendo por el comentario de mi abuelo.

Crookshanks huyo libremente en cuanto lo libere para explorar la nueva casa, tome mi baúl junto con toda la ropa que me compraron mis padres, lo incomodo fue a la hora de comprar ropa interior, las demás cosas fueron pasables hasta cierto punto. Salude a los empleados de la casa antes de subir las escaleras, vi los retratos familiares un poco modificados para ocultar el hecho de mi actual problema.

Cada pared contenía una gran cantidad de pinturas que hacían contraste con el color neutro de la pared, tome el pomo de la puerta, mi nueva habitación podría decirse que es unisex, el papel tapiz me recordaba a la decoración de la sala común de Gryffindor, el librero que estaba en mi otro cuarto fue restaurado lo más seguro, pues se veía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Lo nuevo era un escritorio con una computadora, una ventana con espacio para sentarse, la cama junto con otras pequeñas cosas, el closet si quera inmenso. Acomode todo rápido, pues quería dar un vistazo a la mansión antes de que llegaran los nuevos vecinos.

La parte de arriba había como unas 10 habitaciones, considerablemente del mismo tamaño que la habitación que compartía con los chicos, había una habitación para almacenar las cosas del baño junto con la escalera al ático, por buenas razones no tuve la curiosidad necesaria para fisgonear el ático. Razón principal una anécdota que me contaron los gemelos mientras ayudaban a su mama a limpiar la casa de Sirius fueron la inmensa cantidad de cosas tétricas que se encontraron y la paranoia colectiva de que habían escuchado una voz ajena a la suya.

Baje totalmente desganada, bajando note que los invitados habían llegado y estaban hablando, asi que me acerque, papa me miro.

-Will él es mi hijo Hermes.- al parecer ellos si que se habían hecho a la idea de que fuera hombre.

-Un placer, señor.- intente poner la mejor cara, porque no podía tener una vida normal como cualquier otra chica.

-Un gusto.- tuvimos un buen apretón de manos.

-Te parece bastante a Magnus, solo que con algunas facciones de tu madre y sus ojos.- comento la señora.- Es una lástima que no heredaras los ojos aguamarina de Magnus.-

-Gretten que heredara mis ojos fue lo mejor, es una gran ventaja que Hermes no sea coqueto como Magnus a su edad.- Papa rodo los ojos y se hizo el desentendido ante el reproche de mama, ¿Quién diría que mi papa fue un coqueto como Sirius?

-¿Dónde está su hija?- buena táctica para cambiar el tema por parte de papa.

Bueno no espere a que la chica saliera de la de atrás mio, estoy segura que su estatura sin tacones seria la que yo tenía antes de volver chico, 1.70 si no me equivocaba, en cierto punto me recordó a la hermana de Greengrass, con su actitud me da igual si no me importa. La chica tenía un hermoso cabello castaño claro, ondulado perfectamente largo, esas pequeñas cosas le envidiaba, sus ojos color café oscuro casi no mostraban emociones, su piel era casi tan pálida como la de Draco, vería que mandarle de regalo de navidad para que me perdonara.

-Diana asustaste al pobre de Hermes.- dijo molesta su mama

-Descuide, solo no me espere que estuviera atrás mío.- aclare.

-Lo siento, solo que vi a un bonito gato.- Crookshanks estaba muy cómodo en sus brazos.

\- No sabía que tenían gato.- observo a mi gato curiosa, la señora Gretten.

-Es de Hermes, ese pequeño pillo se llama Crookshanks.- mama rio haciéndole una cara a Crookshanks de si te portas bien habrá premio.

Solo la mire indignada, después de todo luego dicen que las mascotas se parecen al dueño y yo no ando de coqueta por el mundo. Todos rieron, mi papa en especial, rodé los ojos caminando para tomar en brazos a Crookshanks, no necesitaba ser consentido por otra que no fuera yo.

-Deberías bajar a Crookshanks, le quiero quitar un poco lo consentido.-

Ella rio.- No deberías castigar a esta bolita de amor porque te quieras quitar lo consentido.-

-Pues a mi parecer se parece más al que me lo regalo.- Tirándole la indirecta a mi papa el cual se indignó.

La chica rio.- Hare como que te creo.- Físicamente me recordaba a Asthoria Greengrass, pero en actitud era un Ginny II.

Fue una comida algo extraña, pues me entere de muchas anécdotas de mis padres en sus épocas de estudiantes, según supe Diana estudiaba en Francia en una escuela exclusiva de chicas, no pare de reirme cuando comento que quería ir a una escuela mixta porque necesitaba estar cerca de chicos porque si no enloquecería de estar rodeada de chicas. Pero me identifique con su punto de vista ahora que me acosaban las chicas de Hogwarts excluyendo a Luna y Asthoria Greengrass, luego fue un rato de interrogatorio para mi, papa y el abuelo no paraban de decir que andaba quedando con Luna o otras chicas, simplemente me enfade.

-Muy maduros, si existiera la guardia nocturna ahí me vieran vestir de negro.- Debía cuidar lo que decía o habría cuello para mi.

Diana rio.- ¿Qué team eres? Porque soy Lannister de corazón.- Esa chica me hubiera caído bien, pero lo arruino con eso.

-Nos habríamos llevado bien pero soy Team Stark a muerte y dudo llevarme bien con una Lannister.- Lo decía en broma.

-Un lobo aficionado a los felinos es raro.- indago.

Mire a Crookshanks.- La única excepción a la regla es Crookshanks, además es un Stark como su dueño.- dije para no darle la satisfacción.

Mis papas y los suyos se rieron, bastante. Por mi parte seguí discutiendo durante un buen rato porque la casa Stark era mejor que la Lannister, en eso me hicieron una cita mis padres para salir con ella, días antes de navidad, aprovechando saque mi licencia de conducir. Algo que fue mala idea, gracias a eso tuve que ir por Diana a su casa, vimos una película, después por un café y no paramos de discutir por tres horas porque no debía estar en el trono de hierro un Lannister o un Stark, sin dudas Diana pudo haber sido una de mis mejores amigas pero cuando me dijo que le interesaba de novio, le tuve que decir que me gustaban los chicos y me gane unas cachetadas de su parte, por suerte no le dijo nada a sus padres.

Mama si se dio una idea, dio a entender que había hecho lo correcto al no ilusionarla y haberlo hecho con propiedad. La cena de noche buena había recibido cartas de parte de los Weasley, Harry, Luna, Sirius, Remus y Hagrid, deseándome buenas fiesta, me decepciono no recibir una carta de Draco, hasta Zabinni me deseo buenas fiestas. No esperaba que me perdonara de la noche a la mañana, le envié un collar con unas alas, con una carta que resumía que lo amaba y que si no se lo demostraba era porque Greengrass le haría algo que tal vez no podría evitar.

Una fiesta social estaba abajo, los amigos de mis papas estaban tranquilamente hablando con ellos, Diana estaba con mi gato, debía vigilar a esa chica estoy segura que me robaría a Crookshanks si me descuido. Mis abuelos maternos estaban bailando, le fui hacer compañía a mi abuela materna debía sentirse sola, solo que nunca he sabido porque no ha querido rehacer su vida amorosa.

Se hizo el silencio cuando un señor mayor entro junto con una mujer joven entraron, me causo suma curiosidad porque mi papa estaba en shock al igual que la abuela. Estaba segura que lo había visto antes, tenía cabello castaño oscuro con algunas canas, ojos verdes penetrantes con algo de rojo, de mi misma estatura y se notaba imponente con el traje negro con verde que traía, algo bastante Slytherin.

La mujer, me dio a entender que mi cabello cuando era chica era un desastre de chinos, el suyo lucia muy elegante, sus ojos parecían negros y con un vestido rojo para resaltar todo su rostro, sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba parado enfrente mío mirándome curioso, la abuela reacciono veloz.

-¿Qué haces en la casa de Magnus, Thomas Riddle?- mi abuela sí que estaba enojada, porque lo estaba corriendo.

Este sonrió.- No esperaba que me recibieras con odio, Circe. Después de todo Magnus también es mi hijo.- Ese hombre era mi abuelo.

Mi abuela me jalo.- Hermes, ve a tu habitación y llévate a Diana, ahora.- mis papas venían con sus amigos, mis abuelos llevaron a los invitados al comedor improvisando.

-Y yo creí que Cissa era la aguafiestas.- menciono la mujer.

-Bella no es el momento para tus bromas.- dijo molesto.

Papa estaba enojado junto con mama.- Hermes que no has oído a tu abuela, ve a tu cuarto con Diana.-

-Pero papa.- yo no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

Solo sabía que la sonrisa de ese hombre me perturbaba.- ¿Qué es esa forma de saludar a tu abuelo, Hermes?- me sujeto y papa le quito mi mano.

Me miro enojado.- Ve a tu cuarto ahora.- Asentí y fui por Diana, la cual protesto.

Su padre la miro.- Ve con Hermes, princesa esto es algo que los adultos deben tratar.-

Ella me siguió a mi cuarto, juro que fue la noche más larga de mi vida, se escuchó una explosión pero por nada del mundo puede salir, parecía que la puerta estaba encantada, Diana estaba histérica pero la logre calmar hablando de varias cosas. Tenía miedo de perder a mis padres, al igual que ella, a las 7 A.M nuestros padres entraron heridos pero vivos.

Me debían muchas explicaciones, las cuales quizás algún día me darían.

 **Nota:**

 **Siento mucho el retraso, pero mi tiempo es consumido por una ingeniería. Intentare actualizar más seguido y conforme actualice se explicara todo.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic.**


	18. Chapter 18

17- Sufriendo por amor

Dos días después del incidente en la mansión, por no decirle atentado semi fallido, mi familia decidió que estaríamos viviendo temporalmente en un Hotel mientras se reconstruían ciertas habitaciones, reparaban algunos daños estructurales. Por mucho que insistía saber que estaba pasando se negaban a darme respuestas o si quiera dejarme salir del hotel sin compañía, Hewgig llego la mañana de año nuevo, con un par de cartas una de Harry, Sirius, los Weasley y Remus.

Cada una en si me recriminaba no haber ido en navidad a Grimmuld Place, Harry me conto más o menos la cara que puso la señora Weasley al enterarse que Neville me convirtió en hombre, eso explicaba porque recibí un suéter del tamaño de Harry, en pocos palabras ni me entraba de todos modos si se hubiera basado en la complextura de Ron me habría quedado flojo de unas parte y de otras apretado. Los Weasley me desearon buenas fiesta, además de asilo si me llegaban a correr de mi casa, por ahora se hombre, cosa que mis padres no harían. La carta de Sirius fue casi idéntica a la vez que papa decidió mandarme condones, me envió un pergamino lleno de hechizos anticonceptivos, lubricantes y los mas no los quise leer. Joder acaso no entendió cuando le regrese el libro de cómo ser una casanova, literal le regalaría esto a Zabinni pues le daría uso en su plan que llevaríamos a cabo por etapas, ni si quiera sé cómo me deje convencer de ir a comprarle Afrodisiacos, velas aromáticas y otras cosas.

Comprar eso fue un total fastidio, la señorita que atendía la tienda se soltó diciendo que si me rechazaba la chica con la que fuera usar eso, que encantada lo usaba conmigo, suspire aliviada cuando dijo que se trataba de una pequeña broma, pues ella nunca le seria infiel a su novio. Tan mala suerte tenía que mi papa esculco todo lo de la bolsa, con una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas esperaba un comentario.

-Hermes acaso planeas usar eso con tu amiga rubia de la estación del tren porque no me molestaría tener nietos de ella.-

-Papa, soy completamente heterosexual.- dije indignada

Odia cuando se portaba como un niño. -Me alegro entonces cuando me presentas a mi futura nuera.-

-Corrección me gustan los hombres.- Afirme un poco molesta.

Su cara fue de sorpresa.-Vas a dejar que un hombre te folle entonces.- dijo medio asustado.

La cara la sentía ardiendo. -Esto es para un amigo, no para mi papa.- Por mi mente si había pasado la posibilidad de comprar unas cosas extras para mi y Draco, solo que admitirlo delante de mi padre.

-Hare como que te creo.- Entre cerro los ojo.- Igual que con lo de los condones porque no vi que me regresaras ninguno.-

-Los regale.- intente barrerme como beisbolista profesional.

-Dime lo a los ojos Hermes.- Joder nunca podía mirar a los ojos a mis padres cuando mentía, estúpida debilidad.

-Regale la mayoría, si use unos dos con el que me gusta.- Ahora estoy avergonzada demás, por lo que acabo de afirmar.

Papa se quedó en shock.- Joder dime que no eres el pasivo.- Se inco para rezar, tan mal le caería si fuera el pasivo.

-Claro que no, papa.- demonios mi cara ardía de la vergüenza.

-Todo está perfecto, ni una palabra a tu madre porque si no nos cuelga a los dos por igual.- No estaría loca para decirle eso a mí madre, estoy segura que me lo cortaría, por andar haciendo esas cosas.- Hermes de una vez te aviso que nos iremos hacer unas cosas para que bajes a cenar, toma la tarjeta de crédito, compra comida no vayas corriendo a comprar libros.-

-Cómo crees que iría a comprar libros, si las librerías están cerradas son las 6 P.M-

-Sera porque te conozco, eso no es un impedimento para ti.- Eso si era la dura verdad, pero los libros son un vicio caro.

Ya quería regresar a Hogwarts a ver si ahí paraba de pasar vergüenzas por lo menos el resto del año, a quien engaño la vergüenza sería mejor al infierno que me pasaría con Greengrass, al menos no sería la única en estar sufriendo Ron cuando Zabinni esté llevando a cabo su plan, total Luna y Zabinni estoy segura que se mandaron cartas para conseguir todo lo que necesitarían para poder realizar el plan de Zabinni.

Estuve viendo una película en la televisión, "El Silencio de los Inocentes". Al final de esta pusieron una pequeña reseña de dicha película, con entrevistas a los actores, la de Anthony Hopkins sin duda fue la mejor, pues hablaba la experiencia de hacer a tan monumental personaje como lo era Hanibal Lecter. Los demás sin dudas también tenían lo suyo solo que a menor medida. Mire el reloj eran casi las 9:30 P.M, me puse unos tenis, tome una chamarra junto con la tarjeta para cenar algo.

El restaurante del hotel, mostraba a muchas familias, pajeras, amigos, entre otra variedad cenando juntos, si me sentía algo solitaria en estos momentos, hacia días me la estaba pasando la gusto con mi familia, por lo que no me importaba la falta de cartas de mis amigos o que Draco ni si quiera haya mandado nada sobre lo que le regale en navidad. Ojala se abstuviera de ignorar la carta que le mande, todo lo que hacía era para protegerlo a él y Ginny por ser mi amiga. Porque el amor se vuelve tan difícil, a veces quisiera ser como Zabinni es tan capaz de que si le falla el plan le gritaría a lo largo del gran comedor su amor por Ron, valiéndole contra lo que tuviera que luchar. Siendo logica Zabinni tiene elección yo no, si quiero que Draco siga vivo aguantare cualquier humillación de parte de Greengrass.

Mi cena estaba tardando bastante en llegar, un mesero me informo que estaban teniendo bastantes problemas porque en una junta de negocios solicitaron demasiados platillos por lo que apenas se estaban dando abasto, dije que podía esperar, a lo que me dieron de cortesía un café para esperar la Jacket Potato que pedí. Disfrute de mi soledad un lapso corto de tiempo, ya que una chica de cabellera risada negra junto con unos penetrantes ojos, se auto invito a mi mesa, una especie de Deja vu paso por mi cabeza me parecía muy familiar.

Algo en esa chica decía que debía irme, antes de levantarme ella me hablo.- Hola guapo, no estás muy solito.- Su voz sonaba forzada en el tono intentaba confundirme, pero sus intenciones estaban claras quería algo de mí.

Sonreí falsamente.- Lo siento, señorita pero no me gusta hablar con extraños especialmente los bien vestidos.- Repare que ese vestido de diseñador, azul oscuro. Sí que estaba bonito pero su dueña no me gustaba para nada.

Extendió su mano.- Bella Black. Ahora ya no soy una extraña.- Trague en hondo, Black por un momento pensé que podía ser familiar de Sirius, pero no creo que alguien defensor a la sangre pura estuviera aquí en el mundo muggle aquí el apellido Black era normal.

Le extendí mi mano.- Richard Madden.- Use el nombre del actor de Robb Stark en Game of Thrones, si era muggle mediría exactamente que le estaba dando el nombre de un actor en lugar del mío.

Ella rio.- Estoy muy segura que ese no es tu nombre.- Con alivio respire.

-Muy cierto, Hermes Granger.- Dije sin muchas ganas.

Ojala quitara su mirada de mi por un momento. -Digno nombre para un adonis como tu.- Ahora reafirmo que me estaba coqueteando, juraba que me conseguiría un mejor amigo gay ocupaba a alguien que me sacara de apuros y con el que pudiera seguir siendo chica sin ser criticada en este cuerpo.

-Disculpa señorita Black, esto es algo incómodo para mi.-Por no decir puedes irte, me gustan un rubio muy guapo y sexy.

-Bella, solo Bella.- E de admitir que ella es muy insistente.- Los tímidos como tu Hermes son lo mío como habría dicho mi madre si el hombre no te busca tu búscalo.-

-Mmm.-Al carajo la cortesía.- Yo no soy tímido Bella, solo no me interesan las mujeres.- Por favor Merlín que se vaya de mi mesa.

Lo extraño fue que no cambiara expresión alguna en su rostro.- Tranquilo pequeño león te hare hombre aunque no guste, tu abuelo necesita un heredero.- Hui de ahí tan rápido como me permitieron mi piernas, en recepción pedí que me cobraran la cena y la regalaran.

Pedí el elevador, solo voltee un momento, mentalmente como me agradecí, porque note que Bella tenía una varita en su mano, aunque esos sacrosantos tacones no le facilitaron el caminar. Al demonio con tomar ascensor, fui por las escaleras al piso número 14, en el piso 8 pensé ponerme hacer ejercicio ya estaba muriéndome con eso, al escuchar abrir la puerta, subí tan rápido como me permitieron mis piernas, saque la llave del cuarto. No azote la puerta, tome mi baúl, me alegraba de haberlo acomodado antes, pues mañana era ir a tomar el expreso a Hogwarts, Chrookshanks se metio en su jaula. Cogí mi cartera, entre instante a la habitación de mis padres dejándoles una nota de porque escape de ahí, notando que no se habían llevado las llaves de la camioneta, agregue a la nota que tome prestado el vehículo familiar. Aproveche que escuche gritos del piso de arriba para irme sin ser notada, en la recepción exigí la camioneta y regrese la llave del cuarto, pero que no cancelaran la reservación pues mis padres aún se quedarían ahí, deje una propina por las molestias.

Conduje un tiempo dando vueltas por toda la cuidad, exactamente no sabía a donde ir, estacione cuando vi un parque solitario, Chrookshanks se bajó para hacerme compañía, nevaba quise relajarme un poco lo que no podía entender era porque veía la lechuza de Draco volar hacia mí.

De verdad lo extrañaba, caí en la realidad cuando picoteo mi mano para que tomara la carta. La abrir preocupada de que algo malo le hubiera paso, espera Zabinni me habría dicho algo, en el fondo del sobre estaba el collar que le regale.

" _Para el sangre sucia._

 _Es difícil expresar mi desprecio hacia ti en una carta, quiero ser lo más breve posible aclarando las cosas es lo mejor tanto para ambos. Nunca significaste algo para mí, a lo sumo un aventura extra entre mis listas, jamás te igualarías a Theodore Nott el sí que es un dios del sexo. Velo como mi venganza por las veces que me humillaste con Potter, Draco Malfoy sabe cobrárselas. Por lo sano sangre sucia ve con Greengrass, él ahora es el único traidor a la sangre de Slytherin capaz de fijarse en un feo ratón de biblioteca por el que nadie moriría. No me busques, ni si quiera me dignare a fijarme en tu desagradable presencia._

 _Atte. Draco Malfoy"_

Lagrimas recorrían despacio mi rostro. Las horas fueron eternas, creo que el único consuelo que tenía en ese momento a la ruptura de mi corazón, Crookshanks se acercó observándome brinco a mis brazos y puso una de sus patitas delanteras en mi frente. Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana Crookshanks exigió que lo llevara camioneta estaba haciendo mucho frio, creo que me invadió un poco de ira porque intente desquitarme con el volante. Mire a la nada durante unas horas, porque mi estómago comenzó a gruñir, mi camino me llevo al callejón Diagon. Tom del caldero chorreante me pregunto unas cosas que me negué a contestar, pedí un cuarto por un día junto con desayuno, tome una ducha y desayune, intentando despejarme, medite lo que haría con Greengrass, amaba tanto a ese rubio egoísta que sin importarlo decidí seguir adelante con lo que planee saliendo de vacaciones, protegerlo acosta de mi.

A las 10 me encamine al andén 9 ¾, en cuanto me topara con Harry en el tren le pediría prestada a Hegwing para mandarle a mis padres las llaves y ubicación de la camioneta, solo busque a los que hacían mas escándalo, para mi sorpresa vi a Remus, con una la que debía ser sobrina de Sirius, Tonks.

-Hermes por aquí- gritaron Ron y Ginny, llamando la atención de todos en especial de la señora Weasley

-Tan necesario era gritar, me van a dejar sorda.- ambos se molestaron un poco, pero si que habían heredado los pulmones de su madre.

-Hermione pero mírate quien diría que Neville te volvió un joven tan apuesto.- Incomodo se describiría exactamente cuándo empezó a inspeccionarme.- Estoy segura que no te quedo el suéter que te tejí.-

-Descuide señora Weasley cuando regrese a mi cuerpo normal, me quedara como bata si hace uno para este tamaño.-

-¿Dónde están tus padres Hermes?- pregunto preocupado el Señor Weasley.

-Ocupados en las reparaciones de la nueva casa, paso algo en navidad y no pudieron acompañarme, por cierto donde esta Harry.-

Los gemelos comenzaron a toser falsamente.- Coff. Coqueteando. Coff. Con. Coff. Luna. Coff. Te Coff. La. Coff - Rodee los ojos.

Remus rio.- Al parecer con Harry no funciono la tradición de cada Potter tiene a su pelirroja, el pobre canuto casi le dio un ataque cuando supo que su ahijado rompió esa tradición.- Nadie con tuvo la risa.

-Asi es el amor, si tanto quiere a una pelirroja que se busque una.- cruzo de brazos Tonks.

-Tonks es más probable que yo me case a que canuto lo haga.- Verdad dicha a todo lo ancho.- Hermes ella es sobrina de canuto Tonks.-

-Un gusto Tonks.- comente dándole mi mano.-

-Como prefieres que te diga chica Hermione o Hermes.- Tonks me agrado rápido.

-No se cuánto estaré en este odioso cuerpo- Si este cuerpo tenia su parte odiosa, aunque no se crea.- así que temporalmente puedes llamarme Hermes.-

-Así se habla Hermes, el cuerpo de un hombre es muy incómodo cuando toda la vida ha sido mujer.- Sus expresiones de cierto fastidio dijeron que lo había experimentado.

-Tonks tu que puedes saber si no te paso.- grito la señora Weasley molesta.

-Molly soy metamorfomaga.- Explicaba con eso que su experiencia fue por gusto propio.- Definiendo en que cuerpo quería pasar el resto de mi vida si es posible, pase un tiempo como un chico, no te niego que fue fantástico evitar el periodo menstrual, cuidar que vestir, el lenguaje.- Puso un expresión de pánico.- Pero las locas acosadoras de Hogwarts son la muerte, suerte tuve de no salir violada.-

-Odio admitir cuando Tonks tiene razón, unánime.- a Remus también le paso por su expresión de pánico al recordar.- Las únicas chicas normales en mi generación fueron nuestra Lily, la madre de Neville y 4 Slytherins, donde se incluyen la madre de Tonks, la madre de Draco Malfoy, que ustedes conozcan.-

-Qué suerte tuvieron profesor Lupin, en toda la escuela solo hay una chica normal ahora, la menor de las Greengrass ahora que su hermana mayor se volvió hombre como Hermes lo que significando dos menos, y Luna pero ella es chocolate.- afirmo Ron encogiéndose de hombros con la mirada de Ginny.

Los demás nos quedamos viendo como Ron fue regañado por la señora Weasley, cuando vimos a Harry con Luna a su lado y cargando su baúl, nadie se contuvo de decir que tal señores Potter, Harry estaba rojo como un tomate, Luna ignoro mucho el comentario porque me saludo, saco a Crookshanks de su jaula para saludarlo, pero él se escapó como si buscara a alguien, me iba a disculpar de todos diciendo que buscaría a mi Crookshanks, solo que alguien me gano.

-Hey Tony deberías cuidar bastante a Crookshanks si es que quieres que no te lo robe.- Mis padres sumaron unas tres cosas extra que me debían explicar cuando vi a Diana.

-Sueñas Diana.- Mi gato no el suyo.

-Quien diría que estudiabas en Hogwarts Tony.- Parecía igual de sorprendida que yo.- Te hacía más de Dumstrang.-

-Yo me pregunto ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Mi papa y el tuyo pensaron después del ataque de navidad que sería mejor que estudiara en Hogwarts.- Otra cosa mas a la lista.

-Hermes no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga.- pidió Ron, Zabinni necesitaría una correa para Ron.

Suspirando.- Chicos ella es Diana Travers hija de unos amigos de mis padres, Diana ellos son mis amigos Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George, los demás son familiares o amigos de la familia.-

Fue como si solo los Weasley se vieron forzados a saludarla, nos despedimos, prometí mandar cartas a Remus y a Tonks sobre todo a Tonks, ella podía darme consejos de su experiencia como chico. En el tren le explique a Diana un poco la situación, me agradeció de forma poco sutil que la rechazara, que ahora sabiendo que fui chica que no me coquetearía nunca de verdad solo de cura.

Logrando deslindarme de los chicos, busque por el tren a Draco, me negaba a tomar en serio su carta, tal vez se vio obligado por Greengrass, pensé y razone hablando entre susurros con Luna, me dieron ganas de ir al baño, iba a entrar al baño de las chicas cuando recordé que no podía, abrí la puerta y lo primero que veo es a Draco besándose acaloradamente con Nott, eso destrozo mi corazón realmente cuando tenía ilusiones de que fuera una jodida maquinación de Greengrass, se separaron cuando escucharon la puerta.

-¿Qué ves sangre sucia?- bufo indignado mi rubio.

Nott contesto por mi.- Draco amor es obvio viene al baño, solo que se siente incómodo de ver que bien disfrutamos el rato.- Le iba a partir la cara a ese idiota.

Draco se puso en medio cuando vio mis intenciones.- Vámonos a buscar un compartimiento vacío, yo no le doy espectáculos a los impuros.-

Llore un poco, golpee el espejo del baño frustrada, con pesar hice mis necesidades, limpie mis lágrimas y regrese a mi compartimiento, Luna casi sentencio que hablaría con ella.

-Hermes tu mano está sangrando.- dijo Luna preocupada.

-Las manos no sangran Ginny, se cortó.- mencionó Ron.

-Ustedes dos párenle a sus peleas Luna ayúdame a curar a Hermes.- sentencio Harry.

Nadie más que Luna sabia porque me sentía destrozada, que se cuide Nott no va a disfrutar a mi rubio por mucho tiempo, me libraría de Greengrass cueste lo que cueste.

 **NOTA: Las cosas se irán aclarando algunas cosas en los siguientes capítulos, primero aclarare porque Draco actuó así, por lo que el siguiente capítulo será narrado por él. Todo tiene su razón y Bella Black, es Bellatrix Lestrange quien por una pócima regreso a su cuerpo de 16 años, por órdenes de Voldemort.**


	19. Chapter 19

18- Distanciando a mi amor P.O.V Draco

Había cosas que siempre deteste hacer, odiar gente que apenas había visto más que unos escasos segundos, hacer caso a cualquier cosa que me dijeran mis padres, elevar a la grande a mi familia a costa de mi propia felicidad. Un asco de vida sin necesidad de decir otras cuantas palabras, a esa pequeña lista, lo único agradezco de mi toda mi vida son a mis amigos Blaise y Theo que han estado conmigo desde pequeño, hasta la llegada del idiota sensual de Granger.

Solo mis amigos saben que me gustan los hombres, si mi padre el gran Lucius Malfoy se enterara que por esa razón desprecie a Pansy Parkinson, un Imperio sería lo mejor que me pudiera pasar para hacer otro heredero Malfoy, como espera la gente. De lo otro no quiero imaginarme a que sería capaz, mi madre asiente pasivamente a lo que quiere mi padre, por lo que solo tengo la opción de hacer las cosas porque sí.

Ahora con el levantamiento del señor tenebroso y Greengrass amenazándome con contarle a mi padre sobre mis preferencias si no me alejaba de mi león, solo acepte porque también tenía un juramento inquebrantable con ese loco. En simple palabras mi vida empeoro de la noche a la mañana un millón de veces, como todos los años organizamos una fiesta de gala navideña, este año exclusivo para el circulo interno del señor tenebroso, para mi fue normal ver a la mitad de las familias, yo simplemente me mantuve con mis amigos ignorando a los demás, con énfasis en Greengrass que para su mala suerte fue acorralado por las locas de nuestra casa, en el fondo le deseaba cosas peores porque tendría que hacer sufrir a mi león.

Blaise me regaño pero al enterarse de la amenaza de Greengrass, no dijo nada pues si movía un dedo con Hermes, ambos resultaríamos mal con nuestros padres, Theo fue mi apoyo emocional esos días, pues cada vez que intente enviarle la carta a Hermes terminaba llena de lágrimas y letra temblorosa, solo cuando Theo me dijo "Lo haces por tu bien Draco, si ese Granger no lo comprende no te merece." Fueron las palabras más crueles que pude haberle dicho a alguien, Theo accedió ayudarme con un teatrito para mantenerme a salvo, lo difícil fue no enojarme en el tren cuando él estaba hablando con una chica que en mi vida había visto y no era nada fea, si no hubiera sido por otro chantaje de Greengrass ni me habría animado a besar a Theo en el baño para que Hermes viera lo poco que me importaba.

Nos ocultamos al lado de la puerta del compartimiento, se escuchó bastante el destrozo del espejo del baño, mi león estaba bastante molesto, por mucho que quisiera ir a decirle algo no podía, la prioridad era por el momento mantenerme con vida después pelearía con astucia contra Greengrass ahora menos que nunca podía enemistarme con mi familia, luego de los destrozos que causo mi tía Bellatrix en un hotel muggle buscando al nieto del señor oscuro para hacer un heredero, compadezco al pobre chico tuvo la suerte de poder salir huyendo de ahí.

Blaise nos miró reprobatoriamente cuando regresamos al compartimiento, suerte que los demás habían querido irse con Greengrass ahora era la nueva sensación, espero y mi padrino use de sujeto de pruebas a Greengrass, para que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Theo dime que no lo fuiste ayudar hacer una estupidez.- Menciono Blaise serio.

Algo molesto Theo, dijo en un tono que solo se escuchara en este compartimiento. -Si Granger de verdad quiere a Draco va a comprender porque lo hizo, a menos que le salga la vena de león idiota como a la comadreja.-

Blaise enojo levantándose de golpe, apuntando con su dedo a Theo.-Con mi petirrojo no te metas, Theo.- Ese idiota lo grito casi a los cuatro vientos, acaso no tenía prudencia.

Rápidamente hechice el compartimiento.- Blaise estás loco, acaso quieres que te apliquen una sesión de Crucios o te pongan un Imperio para que te folles a alguien igual de fea que Millicent.- Ante eso ultimo pensó un poco en las consecuencias de eso.

-Al menos estoy feliz de que uno de mis amigos si piense en su vida.- argumento Theo.- Hay que ordenar sus prioridades, si es que piensas seguir vivo para pelear por el amor de Weasley lo tendrás que hacer.-

Blaise se molestó un poco.- ¿Quien dijo que andaría gritando a los 4 vientos que tendré una relación con el sexy Ron Weasley?- A este idiota se la olvido tan pronto que lo grito hace menos de dos minutos.

-Lo perdimos.- Reparamos Theo y yo, el amor tomo su cordura.

-Mejor hubiera gastado el favor que me ofreció Hermes, con sabotear al equipo de Gryffindor.- Si hubiera sido un magnifico deseo.

-Se nota que te quiere, Draco y tu haciéndolo sufrir.- Por mucho que Blaise me quisiera hacer culpable, no lo lograría puesto que ese sentimiento estuvo desde que escribí la carta, tendría que aguantarme el sufrimiento.

-Lo pudiste haber gastado en otra cosa, Gryffindor no necesita este año ser saboteado con el equipo que tienen basta para que solos den lastima.- Blaise lo fulmino con la mirada, Theo solo se encogió de hombros.

-Hay tantas cosas en que pude haber gastado ese favor, agradece Blaise que lo gaste en ti.- Le dije eso para inflar un poco mi ego.

-Te lo agradeceré nombrándote el padrino de mi boda.- Ni si quiera anda con Weasley y ya está pensando en casarse.

-Cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo se puso Manior Malfoy con eso de que tu tía no logro seducir al nieto del señor tenebroso?-

-Diría que normal, hizo todo lo que me esperaría de una loca frustrada.- Me habría sorprendido si se hubiera portado bien.- Casi le vuela la cabeza a mi padre, destrozo varias habitaciones, mato algunos elfos domésticos, sin contar que también iba a castrar a mi padrino por reírse de su intento de meter a la cama a su otro ahijado.-

-El profesor Snape si que jugo con fuego, ni yo tendría las agallas de probar a la suerte si perdiera mi miembro- Que llevara su manos a proteger su miembro no me extraño, cuando yo también lo supe instintivamente me quise proteger ahí.- Sería un desperdicio perder la futura máquina de placer de mi pelirrojo.- Odiaba esa cara de idiota autosuficiente que ponía a veces.

-Blaise no me interesa saber que te quieres coger a Weasley.- Yo no quiero saber eso, si Weasley me da asco mientras come, no quiero procesar ninguna imagen en mi linda mente.

\- Draco compartes padrino con el nieto del señor tenebroso.- La curiosidad de Theo no me parecía nada extraña.

-Al parecer, mi padrino le rindió cuentas al señor tenebroso sobre su relación con su nieto días antes del baile anual de navidad, madre me pido que no dijera nada solo a ustedes cuando estuviéramos sin nadie de chismoso.- Yo no le tenía curiosidad a ese chico, ni que fuera mi Hermes para dedicarle atención.

-Se comprende por las locas de Hogwarts.- menciono Theo.- Snape pudo haber llevado a su ahijado al baile anual de ti familia.-

-Pues creo que nunca podría, al parecer el hijo del señor tenebroso es miembro de la orden del Fénix, Snape comento que el nieto seguiría los pasos del padre, así que están haciendo todo lo posible para que se una al lado oscuro.- Si el lado de la luz ganaba, existiría un poco de paz.

-Yo no tendré problemas con ese chico, si no se le acerca a mi petirrojo.- Juro que le voy a quitar los lentes a Potter para ver si Blaise no es ciego.

Ni Theo ni yo, quisimos seguir hablando, porque Blaise solo quería hablar de Weasley. En serio le afecto estar fuera un mes de la escuela, deshechice el lugar pues no estábamos hablando de nada importante. Regresar al castillo fue una tarea dura para los prefectos, pues nos tocó a todos quedarnos hasta el último, pues los alumnos sin cargo se irían primero, Blaise se moriría de celos cuando le contara que para mí terrible suerte me toco compartir el último lugar con Weasley y la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor, en todo el camino Weasley se la paso peleando con Pansy, creo que Parvati pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo tirarlos del carruaje.

En la cena mantuve la mirada lejos de la mesa de Gryffindor, sabía que si veía a Hermes a los ojos, fallaría ante el propósito que me plantee luego de la amenaza de Greengrass. Los de mi casa en su mayoría estaban celebrando que la nueva quedara en Slytherin, según estudio en Beaxbatons, por mi parte quería saber cuál era su relación con mi Hermes, al parecer sus padres son amigos de los padres de Hermes. Comí solo por comer, mi apetito dejo de existir con las nuevas preocupaciones que tengo, necesitaría todas las fuerzas para terminar bien este ciclo escolar.

Al terminar la cena me reuní con los otros prefectos para que nos asignaran las rondas correspondientes de este semestre, me tocaron la otra semana menos mal y con el prefecto que menos me caía mal Golstein. Pansy renegó porque no le toque yo, estoy segura que me habría hecho hacer solo las rondas a cambio de deberme favores, a veces si era bueno tener a alguien de tu propia casa debiéndote favores, es especial si eres prefecto aligeran tus tareas, las cosas que no quieres hacer o divertirte acosta de poner castigos.

Dormí muy poco los siguientes días, muy seguro de dos cosas. La primera Hermes me estaba buscando una oportunidad para hablar conmigo, no podía permitirlo. La segunda es que Greengrass parecía molesto ante la insistencia de Hermes, después de la cena en el gran comedor fui acorralado cerca de los baños de Mirtle "La llorona".

Sentí un varita en mi cuello.- Creí haber sido claro Malfoy en que alejaras de mi gatita.-

-Yo no le hablado, desde que salimos de vacaciones y me dejaste en claro que le terminara.- Soporta Draco, tienes que ser fuerte si quieres un futuro al lado de Hermes.- Además que yo sepa Granger sigue siendo chico, no chica.-

-Snape estoy seguro que va encontrar una poción, en cuanto deje de tener un miembro ten por seguro que vas a ir por alguien que te folle como la zorra que eres Malfoy.- La zorra era otro.

-A mí que me dices Granger solo te interesa de chica, la vas atar con hijos.-

-Te equivocas me da igual que sea chico o chica.- Locos son tan complicados.- Solo que siendo chica sería muy sencillo que le acepten mis padres.-

-La guerra va a empezar que crees que te harían por fijarte en una sangre sucia.- Si las palabras golpearan con intensión que lo dices, me habrían dado una paliza.

-Nada, el señor tenebroso tal vez reconsidere las cosas cuando mi familia se mantenga neutral en esta guerra.- Eso si que era suicida.

-El señor tenebroso se las va a cobrar.- Ya iba a celebrar no mas Greengrass, bendito sea el señor tenebroso por una vez.

-Mi padre está seguro que va a tener su muerte segura por negarse a pelear con el señor tenebroso, Malfoy.- Sentencio.- Yo puedo ganarme a Hermes Granger, tu iras a Azcaban en cuanto te pongan la marca tenebrosa.-

-Greengrass, dudo que te ganes al sangre sucia.- Hermes solo tiene ojos para mi, mal nacido.- Al parecer la chica de Beaxbatons te está ganando el mandado.-

-Travers, calificaría como una amenaza si no supiera que es una veela y babea por Nott.- Eso si que es tener información nueva, mierda si esa tipa se entera que me bese con Theo tendría una nueva persona atormentándome la vida.- Entonces es cierto que te besaste con Nott, algo jugoso, mantente como hasta ahora y no le diré nada a la veela o a tu padre.-

-Entendido Greengrass.- Disfruta mientras puedas maldito, me reservare todo el enojo e ira que tengo con la intensión de hacerte la peor venganza, lo mejor que le podría pasar seria terminar en un cuarto satisfaciendo a las más feas de la escuela.- Si me disculpas, tengo deberes que hacer.-

-Te vigilo Malfoy, nunca lo olvides.- Afirmo serio.

-En lugar de vigilarme a mi vigila a Granger que un día de estos te lo violan las locas de aquí.- Actuar de forma indiferente era sencillo, aunque por dentro todo se sentía fatal, llorar y que Theo me recordara porque lo hacía se volvió mi único consuelo.

Camine hacia los dormitorios, viendo extrañado como algunos Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepufs y ni se diga de Slytherins, se medió ocultaban observando algo, como siempre los más chismosos y chismosas, encabezados por Pansy y Lavander Brown, esas dos con los chismes solamente podían mantener una conversación, sin insultarse.

Jale a Flint, para que me explicara que sucedía.- Flint ¿Qué demonios es todo ese alboroto?- Si era una estupidez la dejaría seguir, en cambio de ser una pelea intervendría porque si no Mcgonnagal me lincharía por no cumplir mi deber de prefecto.

Él se voltio a verme.- Estamos viendo como la nueva casi le pone correa a Nott, con la leyenda "Propiedad de Diana Travers, entregar si se pierde".- Con razón varios se estaban riendo.

Draco se valiente, tu amigo te necesita.- Flint, si me hace algo la veela trae a Madame Pomfrey.-

-Malfoy eso es suicida, ni Potter están suicida, piénsalo.- En eso se equivocaba Potter es mucho más suicida lo probo en el torneo de los tres magos, para muchos era mejor morir a manos de un dragón que de una veela, en especial una sin vínculo con su compañero antes de morir te arrancaría una extremidad, te torturaría. El dragón te mata rápido, no se concentra en tu sufrimiento.

Antes de que me detuviera me acerque a detenerla, joder pobre Theo estaba luchando para mantener sus pantalones, en el momento que se empezó a tener ojos rojos, garra y plumas, note que si salía sin ningún rasguño le encargaría a alguien que mediera una cacheteada, para no hacer nada tan suicida en lo que me restaba de vida.

-Draco, sal de aquí no quiero que te pase nada.- menciono Theo acomodándose sus pantalones.

-Malfoy le estaba bajando el galán a la veela, fuertes declaraciones.- grito Lavander Brown

Pansy se indignó.- Preferiste a Nott antes que a mi.- En parte estaba bien y mal que hicieran rumores míos con Theo, lo malo es la veela, me mataría antes que dijeran Quidditch.

Relájate Draco.- Travers tranquila, mi intención es que no violes a Theo.- Mierda empeore un poco las cosas.- Acaso quieres que Theo te odio por violarlo y no te quiera ver el resto de tu vida.-

Basto con eso para calmarla, el susto nadie me lo quitaría, los chicos le gritaron "Esta Buenísima Nott, yo me habría dejado violar por ella ". Mi amigo llego a términos decentes diciéndole que no la podía querer porque apenas la conocía, pido tiempo para hacerse a la idea de tener novia en un futuro, la tipa toda amable acepto fingiendo ser toda amor, se acercó a disculparse conmigo, susurro algo en mi oído.

-"Si me entero que tocaste a mi Theo te arranco tu hombría."-

Esa chica daba miedo, nunca de los nuncas volveré a molestar a una veela, que se parezca a los Greengrass e inclusive una chica normal, todo lo relacionado a ellos termina siendo una especie de psicópata disfrazado de gente buena.


	20. Chapter 20

19- Plan Suicida P.O.V Harry

Fueron muchas las cosas que nos conto Magnus el papa de Hermes, trague en seco procese todo de forma lenta, poco me intereso que Hermes fuera pariente de Voldemort siempre ha estado para mi apoyando, salvándome cada año, explicándome lo que no entendiera de la escuela, también aguantando las peleas infantiles que hemos tenido todos, para mi significaba como un hermano, no un amigo.

Voldemort se empezó a mover en las sombras, sus mejores mortifagos estaban libres lo que les daba poca movilidad a el profesor Snape, Magnus y Remus de buscar los Horrocruxs, Sirius se frustro bastante porque no podía ser de utilidad para la búsqueda, la ventaja es que llevamos destruido el diario y el relicario que encontramos gracias a que al final el hermano de Sirius, Regulus traiciono la causa de los mortifagos y extrajo el relicario que cayo a las manos de Keacther. Conocíamos la localización de otros dos, la serpiente de Voldemort Nagini y yo, eso fue una noticia que me confirmo porque había tenido sueños como la serpiente de Voldemort, teníamos esa especie de conexión de mentes, saber que podía morir le dio una misión a Sirius buscar la manera de substraer una fracción del alma de Voldemort de mi cuerpo.

Nadie aparte de ellos sabía lo que estábamos llevando acabo, a Dumbledore perdí la confianza de decírselo, pues me estuvo ocultándome cosas muy importantes, los señores Weasley no la mejor opción puesto que evitarían que intentara terminar con Voldemort de una vez por todas, Tonks estaría incluida pues nos comenzó ayudar sin preguntar nada.

Lo que volvió muy pesado mi inicio de año fueron las clases de Oclumancia con Snape, disfrazadas con clases de apoyo con Snape por mis pésimas notas en pociones. Si tuviera otro profesor estoy seguro que mis notas y las de Neville fueran mejores, de algo si estaba seguro Snape no favorecía a los estúpidos de Goyle y Crabb, hasta él tiene sus límites para favorecer gente. Umbridge se volvía una tirana conforme pasaban los días, le fascinaba ver a los estudiantes de otras casas que no fueran Slytherin sufrir con sus detenciones, Dumbledore por su parte se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina, Mcgonnagal no le hacia e trabajo fácil la odiaba tanto que les daba libertad en sus bromas a los gemelos que estaban planeando su despedida de la escuela con una máxima broma.

Regresando de una de mis sesiones con Snape, quise ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca los TIMOS se acercaban y juro por el mismísimo Merlín que reprobaría Historia de la Magia con un punto si es que le atinaba alguna pregunta, pasee los otros años gracias a que Hermes hacia temarios para esa materia, Adivinación me sentiría conforme con Desastroso como si me importara esa materia. Perdido en mis pensamientos, reaccione a Luna ir al baño de chicas del segundo piso, territorio de Mirtle "La llorona", carajo pensé Ron y los demás de Gryffindor podrían tener la razón de que tienen un amorío, negué Harry piensa de forma racional a Hermes le gustan los hombres.

Y que tal si no tiene la suficiente confianza para decir que le empezaron a gustar las chicas, agradecí los consejos de Sirius de traer conmigo en todo momento la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre. Zabinni entro ahí, con eso tuvo para agradarme. Respire aliviado al ver a Luna y Hermes sentado hablando, no se veia que respiraban con dificultad o que se arreglaran la ropa.

-Nadie los siguió verdad.- indago Zabinni serio de brazos cruzados.

-Tuvimos cuidado, Blaise.- De cuando acá Luna se tutea con un Slytherin mujeriego de la calaña de Zabinni. -¿Cómo esta Draco?- También tutea al imbécil de Malfoy, Merlín que esta pasando.

-Aparte de que lo quiere matar la veela y Greengrass.- No es sorpresa de que alguien quiera matar a Malfoy, pero que le habrá hecho a Greengrass.-Tiene una fuerte depresión de amor igual de grande que la tuya Granger.-Malfoy deprimido por amor que buena broma.

Hermes parecía frustrado.-Cuando consiga que Greengrass se obsesione con otra persona, moveré cielo, mar y tierra para que Draco deje a Nott, el es mi amor.- Harry no entres en pánico.

-Draco no quiere a Nott.- Afirmo Luna de tranquila.- Blaise cuéntale lo que me contaste a mi.-Pidió sonriéndole al idiota de Zabinni

-¿Cuéntame lo que desconozco Zabinni?-exigió Hermes desesperado.

-En navidad Greengrass amenazo a Draco con que si no te dejaba y te rompía el corazón, le contaría a su padre junto con el mío sobre nuestras preferencias sexuales hacia los Gryffindor, por eso quiso romper toda muestra de amor hacia a ti para que su padre no te hiciera daño.- Mucha información que no necesitaba en mi cabeza, las preferencias sexuales de Malfoy son tan notorias igual que las de Ron.

-Me pudo haber dicho, habría hecho.- jamás había visto tan desesperado a Hermes.

Zabinni le apunto con su dedo-¿Que habrías hecho Granger?- grito recriminándole.- Nuestros padres son mortifagos que no dudarían en matar o hacernos daño con tal de preservar su antiguo legado, tu solo eres un adolescente con complejo de puedo hacer todo tal como tu amigo Potter.-

Sino conociera a Hermes habria pensado que se pelearía con Zabinni-Al menos lo hubiera intentado.- Sentencio.

-Relájate Hermes, solucionaremos lo tuyo con Draco después recuerda que prometimos ayudar a Blaise a para que Ron se vuelva su novio-

-Empecemos con mi plan Casería del amor.- grito Zabinni, que nombre tan cursi pensé.

-Me pregunto ¿Dónde sacas esos nombres Zabinni?-

-El poder del amor.- dijeron Luna y Zabinni, Hermes respiro hondo recorriendo su rostro con su mano en frustración, tuve que aguantar reír a carcajadas.

-Que sigue ponerle nombre a los hijos que planeas adoptar con Ron.- Comento de forma sarcástica, yo asimilaba que Zabinni quería darle duro contra el muro a Ron, al menos no quiere nada con Luna.

-Está en mis planes, si Longbottom no se me adelanta y crea una poción que haga que los hombres se puedan embarazar así tendremos a Blaise Junior y a la pequeña Romilda.-

-Lo dije con sarcasmo.- menciono Hermes, rodando lo ojos.

Volteo indignado.-Ya tengo planeada mi vida con mi petirrojo.- Diría que demasiado planeada.

-Eso es amor del bueno.- Terminando aquí correría con Hermes para preguntarle que regalo romántico podría darle a Luna para que aceptara ser mi novia.

-Luna tu y yo tendremos una conversación seria después de ayudar a este intento de Romeo.- Excelente, ya me había ahorrado pedirle el favor a Hermes de que no alentara gente y por gente me refería a Neville.

Pude haberme ido en cuanto supe que Zabinni había admitido ser gay, mi subconsciente decía no dejes a tu futura novia sola con dos chicos gays la pueden mal influenciar, que haría si le daban consejos para buscar a un chico guapo, carismático que haga todo mejor que yo. Escuchando a Zabinni profesarle amor del bueno a uno de mis amigos, tuve que darle el visto bueno aunque jamás lo admitiría delante de el, además Ron si es gay, los gemelos y yo nos dimos cuenta en la madriguera hacia un año, por error buscando partes de mi kit de Quidditch encontramos una revista porno con fotos de Viktor Krumm muy escondida en su habitación, hicimos como que no vimos nada, aunque estuvo divertido burlarse con cariño de Ron todo lo que duro cuarto año sobre su gusto por Viktor claro argumentando como estuvo hablando todo el tiempo hasta el baile de Navidad.

Tardaron otra media hora en irse, Zabinni ahora en lugar parecerme el típico mujeriego me las follo a todas, resulto ser un romántico de los cursi, casi vomite arcoíris con varias de sus ideas, ejemplo hacer una vela a la luz de luna decorando el lugar con un montón de rosas, el camino a la mesa tapizado de mensaje de amor, cosas en forma de corazón remontándole irse vestido como príncipe de Disney para darle un peluche gigante de en forma de zorro, mi Luna le recordó que debía ser discreto y sencillo en estos tiempo, Hermes solo se ofreció ayudar con las decoraciones, convencer a Ron de ir, etc.

Salí disparado a la torre de Gryffindor, revise el pergamino encantado que medio el papa de Hermes, donde se encontraba una carta detallada de los progresos de lo Horrocrux.

" _Estimado Harry lamento informarte que hemos tenido inconvenientes en la búsqueda de los Horrocrux, al parecer la investigación que hemos estado realizando Sirius, Remus y yo nos llevó a un camino complicado._

 _Poniéndolo en palabras simples, encontramos la ubicación de tres Horrocrux, uno nos condujo a una cueva al parecer alguien antes que nosotros descubrió lo que había hecho mi padre llevándoselo, el siguiente se encuentra en una parte de Hogwarts a como dictan los rastro de información que conseguimos del diario que destruiste hace 3 años y el tercero por desgracia nuestra se encuentra en la bóveda de confianza de la desquiciada de Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _No quisimos involucrarte mas en esto, pero confió en que le pidas ayuda a Severus para que entre los dos busquen el Horrocrux, espiando algunas memorias robadas de mi progenitor descubrimos que se trata de una diadema, con suerte si Tonks esta desocupada para antes de vacaciones de Pascua haremos un golpe a Gringotts, les deseo suerte a ti y a Severus con la búsqueda. A Sirius le habría gustado escribirte solo que las investigaciones lo han dejado exhausto en el momento que escribí este mensaje. Por cierto Remus y Tonks mandan saludos._

 _Atte. Magnus Granger_ "

Joder lo que necesitaba pasar horas extras con Snape, redacte un respuesta corta, le informaría mañana mismo al profesor, si lo buscaba llamaría la atención de cada persona en este castillo, Umbridge seria la primera en exigirme respuesta, podía barrerme dándole la satisfacción a Snape de decir que estoy estúpido y necesito con urgencia sus conocimientos en pociones. El asunto puede esperar un poco. Baje a la sala común observe a los chicos jugando Snap explosivo, Hermes estaba leyendo un libro acariciando a Crookshanks, llegue quitándole el libro, mirándole con ojos de cachorrito. Se paro para molestia de Crookshanks, este me aventó una mirada te detesto humano tan cómodo que estaba, saque una lata de atún, de inmediato se contentó ignorando a Hermes, este año mejora lento pero seguro, solo falta que desaparezca Umbridge, segundos después todos harán fiesta, en especial Gryffindor y lo Slytherin, si pasaba aunque sea un minuto extra al día con Flint enloquecería, lo único que hablaba era para decir estupideces, burlarse de mi calificaciones y lo pésimo que podía jugar el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Hermes me hizo señas para ir de una vez por todas a cenar al gran comedor, se veía decaído, con ojeras, el efecto del mal de amores.

Hermes observaba detenidamente todo.- Dime Harry vienes por un consejo verdad.- Asentí, tanteo el terreno.- ¿Qué le hiciste a Flint?- Tal vez le quería coser la boca, quitársela, aunque jamás lo llevaría a cabo.

Reí.- Nada, es sobre otra cosa.- Joder Harry puedes enfrentar a un puñado de creatura mágicas, pero no puedes pedir ayuda para declararte a una chica, volver hacer un ridículo como el de Cho denegado.

-¿Potter que estas tramando?- Lo que faltaba Greengrass, me oculte de tras de Hermes, una loca en el cuerpo de es una mala combinación.

Se acercó, enojado protegiendo su territorio, entendí el mensaje solté a Hermes, lo cual apaciguo un poco su enojo, un movimiento en falso mío, me daría castigos feos con Umbridge, a Hermes no sé qué le haría Greengrass.

Tantee mi tono.- Nada Greengrass, solo quería hablar con mi mejor amigo de cosas importantes.- Joder debo también mi actitud.

Volteo a Hermes.- Tu palabra Potter es cuestionable.- Eso fue ofensivo.- Soné ofensivo lo entiendo, casi no tienes nada a tu favor Potter, eres amigo de mi gatito, si te hago algo el me odiaría.- Hermes te volvieron pasivo.- Cuido lo que es mío, la gente que está contigo siempre termina mal.-

Hermes se molestó.- Él es como mi hermano, daría mi vida por el Greengrass así que si lo hago no es tu problema.- Mierda hablaba ahora o Greengrass me mataba en el menor descuido mío.

-Tranquilo Greengrass, quería consejo de Hermes para declararme a Luna la siguiente semana que vamos Hogsmage.- Que daré como un decidió medio inútil que no sabe hablar con la persona que le gusta, solo porque Greengrass se calme.- Soy un asco en eso, tengo miedo que Luna me diga que no y quedar como pésimo amigo con Neville.-

Este rio, mientras Hermes me abrazo.- Harry tan inseguro te sentías con respecto a tus sentimientos.- Puto Greengrass, te quitare esa risa, lo que me costaba entender porque Hermes no nos dejaba ayudarlo.- Claro que te voy ayudar, por Neville no te preocupes es Luna la que debe decidir.-

Greengrass dejo de reír.- Sabias palabras de mi gatito, usa tiempos como estos Potter, porque el me pertenece todo el tiempo libre que tenga.- Otra razón mas para odiarlo.

-Vámonos Harry, tu deja en paz al menos de vez en cuando.- Hermes me saco de ahí tan rápido.- Harry te contara lo que esta sucediendo, no puedo por razones importante.- susurro.

-Si necesitas ayuda sabes que estaré para ayudar en cualquier momento.- afirme.

-Lo se.- dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar.

El no quiso ser consolado, detestaba esa actitud de parte suya, respete eso. Nadie al tiempo de la cena se encontraba concentrado en la cena, comían mecánicamente, unos preocupados por los TIMOS, otros por amor, problemas, etc. Ocurrió algo inesperado Snape pidiéndome hablar, aprovecharía esa chanza, para hablar de la misión que nos encomendó Magnus y que Hermes me estaba preocupando. En su despacho leyó la nota, me pidió el mapa de los Merodeadores, el sabia como empezar a buscar esa diadema, no quería interrumpirlo.

Refunfuñando hablo.- Espero que sea una buena razón para que interrumpas algo tan importante Potter.- no despego la vista del mapa.

-Me preocupa Hermes, no ha estado comiendo bien, duerme poco y no sé qué se trae Greengrass con el.- Al parecer eso le intereso.

Me hizo señas de que me sentara.- Pareceré un mal padrino Potter al no tener una relación estrecha con Hermione, me preocupo por el a mi manera, conozco la enferma obsesión de Daphne Greengrass hacia ella desde hace años.- ¿Por qué carajos no hizo nada?- Tus expresiones lo dicen todo, Potter. No he movido ningún dedo por dos buenas razones, sé que nunca le haría daño a Hermione y la mantiene vigilada en cuanto hacen un mal movimiento me entero de inmediato.-

Sirius y Remus tienen razón por ambas partes, Snape es demasiado neutral.- ¿Qué haría si Hermes regresa a hacer Hermione o si crea una poción para embarazar hombres? Dudo que Greengrass no viole a Hermes en la menor oportunidad.- Sé que puedo estar exagerando un poco las cosas.

Snape suspiro.- En caso de que mi ahijada regrese a ser mujer, estoy previendo la situación que Greengrass no quiera regresar a ser mujer, le protegería con todo.- Se puso a pensar un poco.- Lo otro lo veo casi imposible, que espera que Longbottom mágicamente cree un poción accidentalmente.- Tiene un excelente punto.- Pero si existe la poción Potter, solo que nadie sabe que existe, la cree en un tiempo cuando aún vivía el hermano de Sirius, Regulus como favor claro.-

Jodido Zabinni el infeliz posee demasiada suerte.- Si se lo pidiera, en caso de que conociera a una pareja de hombre.- interrumpió rápido.

Su cara decía bastante.- Potter no quiero saber de qué bando eres, esa opción no saldrá nunca a la luz por el bien de mi ahijada.- recalco.

Repuse.- Es para mi amigo Ron, cuando acepte por fin que es gay, tenga pareja y quiera hijos.-

Snape cambio totalmente la conversación, asigno la torre de Gryffindor y parte de Hufflepuf, para buscar así como ciertas zonas comunes, empezando mañana en mis horas libres.

 **Nota: Lamento haber tardado actualizando, tuve ciertos problemas en la fiesta y entrando a clases se me borro el capítulo 3 veces salvando archivos de la escuela. Para los próximos capitulo uno será narrado por Blaise. No olvidare la historia, actualizare cada vez que sea posible.**


	21. Chapter 21

20-Concecuencias

Retar a Greengrass fue una pésima idea, estaba muy segura que se las cobraría. La cena transcurrió normal Harry se la paso desviando su posible declaración con Luna, por Neville, el no quería lastimarlo puesto que se notaba enamoradísimo como el, a esos dos les falta mucha autoestima para invitar a chicas a salir. Los gemelos se la pasaron molestando a Ron, por las cartas y regalos de Zabinni, he conocí casos de vecinos en el mundo muggle donde regalaban peluches del tamaño de una cama King size, Zabinni no había llegado a esos extremos, pero se veía que le importaba un bledo gastar grandes cantidades de dinero en Ron. Angelina se encontraba atormentando a los del equipo de Quidditch, desvié mi mirada a la mesa de Slytherin lo más disimulado que pude, observe como Zabinni y los demás chicos se burlaban de Nott por la forma que Diana se mantenía pegada a él, cualquier chica que mira a Nott se ganaba bromas pesadas de una veela celosa. Basto una sola vez, para que ninguna chica tocara, mirara o hablara, Parkinson la paso horrible, le puso en hechizo para dejarla calva, lleno su cara de granos, coloco su cama en el invernadero, hizo hasta lo imposible con tal de que vieran a Parkinson en ese estado no más por andar abrazando a Nott.

Harry me observo preocupado durante la mitad de la cena a mi punto de vista, Snape se lo llevo para hablar con él, ojala Harry no se haya vuelto a meter en problemas, lo quise esperar. Una sola mirada de Greengrass dirigida a mi dirección, me obligo a mirar a su dirección, sus ojos voltearon a la dirección de la sala de menesteres.

Fui con la mayoría de mis compañeros, ellos hablan y sonreían cálidamente, en cambio yo tuve que fingir. Greengrass se acercó imponiéndose a lo largo del pasillo, destacaba por mucho por la altura, su aura dominante y fría, contaría a Draco el destacaba por elegancia, porte aristócrata y una hermosa aunque prepotente sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Greengrass?- Grito Seamus.- Buscas burlarte Harry porque se lo llevo a detención Snape.-

-O Vienes a causar otro incidente contra el equipo de Gryffindor como las otras serpientes.- Angelina se notaba que golpearía a cualquiera que lastimara a sus jugadores.

Frunció el ceño molesto.- No me compares con los gorilas y la diva de Malfoy.- Draco no es ninguna Diva.- Johnson ya tienes suficiente ayuda con tu propio equipo para sabotearse los partidos.-

-Podrás ser chica por dentro pero vuelve le hablar a Angelina así otra vez, porque si no recibirás la golpiza de tu vida dada por Hermes.- Tenia tantas ganas de decirle que mejor se callara, Greengrass tiene la vida de Ginny en sus manos.

-Gred ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor.- Esos idiotas no ayudaban a mi situación, menos si se ponían atrás de mí.

-Tu puedes Hermes, se lo merece por andar robando la atención de la chiscas más bellas de Hogwarts.- Ok, Seamus sí que se desvió del tema.

-Seamus agradécele a Greengrass.- Ron no jodas.- Es mejor estar solito a estar siendo perseguido por las locas de Hogwarts, solo Luna es la única normal aquí.- Idiota lo dices porque eres gay de closet.

-Hey.- mencionamos molestos al unísono

-Cierto la hermana de Greengrass también es rescatable.- Pobre Ron, ahora eres presa de Greengrass por hablar de su hermana.- Ustedes no cuentan mientras sigan siendo hombres.-

-Un buen punto Weasley.- Paso la mirada analítica por cada uno de ellos.- Como veo que les molesta mi presencia, quisiera que me permitieran un rato a Granger-

Ron se puso delante de el creyéndose amenazante-Hermes nos tiene para cuidar su espalda.- Ahora pasaron de estar atrás mío adelante como hermanos celosos, los gemelos son extraños.

Respire hondo, forzando la sonrisa más creíble que pude.- Gracias por preocuparse chicos, solo que Umbridge nos asignó tareas con respecto a nuestro estado actual es menor incomodo tratar esos temas con alguien que padece lo mismo.-

Dean rio.- Ojala me hubieras tocado a mí de compañero.- Los demás lo miraron.- Es preferible a tener que soportar a Goyle.-

-Cualquiera que tenga cerebro diría lo mismo que tu Thomas.- Si que Greengrass sabe manejar a las personas.- Les regresare sano y salvo a Granger por eso no se preocupen.-

-Los veo después chicos.- menciono despidiéndome de ellos.

Inmediatamente seguí a Greengrass, fue complicado con mantener mi respiración normal, mis manos temblaban como un pequeño chihuahua, disimule esto último escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, las últimas personas que vi en lo pasillo fueron unos Ravenclaw, lo que más me daba miedo era desconocer lo que planeaba Greengrass, quien sabe desconocía sus fantasías sexuales bien podía ser un sádico, vouyerista. Al menos Draco supe cuál era su fantasía sexual, hacerlo en un lugar público y ser atrapados mientras estemos teniendo sexo, le dije que sonaba excitante, cuando en realidad si esta en mi poder evitare que nos atrapen, me niego a pasar vergüenzas aunque lo valgan estar gozando de las expresiones de placer de Draco y lo estupendo que aprieta su trasero.

-Listo gatito para saber del placer que te has estado perdiendo.-

-Creo que no me he perdido de nada.- Ignoro olímpicamente ese comentario mío.

Toco mi trasero sin mucha pena.- Entremos de una vez gatito, ya espere mucho para tenerte de bajo mío.- Carajo un urgido acosador, Merlín que no salga con otra sorpresa.

Odiaba esto, el único lado positivo de esto es que Draco y Ginny seguirían estando vivos, el malo es que me volvería el sumiso de Damon Greengrass, no podía haber nada peor que eso.

Los Slytherin pensaban igual, eso me dio a entender que porque el estilo y colores de la habitación fueron casi idénticos a los que pensó Draco, cuando perdimos nuestra virginidad. La variante en esta habitación fue la cabecera de la cama, no me debió extrañar que los Slytherin piensen tan elegante, fueron criados de esa forma.

Greengrass se sentó en uno de los sillones desabrochándose la corbata.- Es tu primera vez siendo sumiso Hermes.- Asentí.- Por ser la primera vez ire despacio, aunque de verdad tenia ganas de verte disfrazado de sirvienta será para después.-

Sonó normal, a pesar de pegarle completamente al orgullo de hombre que forme estos meses, como pase de ser el activo a pasivo.

-Gracias por la consideración.- Con un demonio, ojala no se haya dado cuenta que lo dije con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-Porque no vienes a lubricar mi pene con tu boquita gatito.- Sonrió.- O quieres que te lo meta sin preparación.- De aquí no salgo impugne por cada vez que abrí la boca demás.

Como lo odie en esos momentos, abrí las piernas en el tamaño justo para que se lo chupara agachado, lo raro es que no hizo nada para desabrocharse el pantalón.

-Que pretendes Greengrass.-

-Damon.-

-Dime Damon que pretendes.-

-Nada gatito, pero quiero que tú demuestres cuanto te apetece chupármela.-

Aguante las ganas decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, antes de agacharme me quite el chaleco, la camiseta y corbata, no quería que se mancharan u olieran extraño esas prendas, me daba pena que se enteraran los elfos domésticos que ayudaban en Hogwarts. Al mal paso darle prisa, cuando ya estuviera satisfecho me dejaría ir, si me apresuraba podría irme rápido, no lo pensé porque de hacerlo jamás iba hacer absolutamente nada.

Me deje llevar desabrochándole el pantalón, al bajarle el cierre, estaba en territorio de aun puedo ir salir huyendo de aquí, ya al meter mi mano dentro de su bóxer, fue un boleto a no te van a dejarte arrepentir Hermes. Al tocarlo me asuste bastante flácido el pene de Greengrass era del mismo tamaño que el mi erecto, de aquí no salgo caminando; si mi sentido del tacto no fallo en aproximaciones. Sacándolo comprobé que no había fallado en esa comparación, demonios.

-Sin usar las manos gatito y volteándome a ver quiero ver tu rostro.- ojala alguien le quitara esa sonrisa de satisfacción.- Descuida nadie me va a quitar esta sonrisa.-

-Deja de leer mi mente.-

-No la estoy leyendo, pero tus expresiones son muy sencillas de leer como la de todos los Gryffindor, aunque las tuyas son simplemente sexies ante mis ojos gatito.-

Cálmate Hermes, solo está intentando jugar contigo. Ahora estas en la boca del lobo, céntrate en ser demostrarle de que sumiso no sirves, que solo está obsesionado por las hormonas. Aguante la sensación de asco que medio, al meter su pene a mi boca, sumémosle el miedo que me estuvo dando conforme se fue poniendo duro dentro de mi boca. Lo peor aún no llegaba, faltaba bastante por entrar, iba a entrar en pánico si quería que lo metiera todo en mi boca. Greengrass tomo mi mentón para forzar que lo viera a los ojos, obviamente su mirada de excitación no me calmo en absoluto, entendió eso por lo que creo que puso un límite para evitar que me ahogara. Abandone cualquier pausa a esta humillación, sería peor durar bastante tiempo así, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos aunque jamás despegue la mirada de los ojos de Greengrass, podía estar humillándome pero nunca lo iba a dejar para que esto se volviera mi vida en el futuro.

Comencé con dificultad a meter y sacar su pene de mi boca, con el cuidado de no morderlo. Lo primero fue mantener un ritmo lento, para no ahogarme, poco a poco aumente el ritmo y la fuerza con la que chupaba. Procure darle una estimulación al glande con mi lengua en el orificio, inmediatamente término por ponerse totalmente erecto su pene. Greengrass jadeaba debido a la excitación, controlaba muy bien sus impulsos, puesto que en varios intentos vi que aguanto las ganas de brincarme encima.

Ese idiota nunca aviso que quería terminar eyaculando en mi boca, me tomo desprevenido. Casi me estaba ahogando con su semen, Greengrass sonrió complacido me sorprendió ver que su erección no había bajado en nada, se me hizo que se puso un poco más dura, dude que eso pudiera ser posible.

Se notaba lo contento que estaba Greengrass. -Debo admitir que te ves muy erótico con mi semen chorreante por la boca.- no pude evitar enojarme.- Bébelo, estoy seguro que con Draco no tuviste problemas al hacerlo.-

Mi estómago se sintió raro al hacerlo tragar el semen de Greengrass.- Contento.- Aun sentía su espeso esperma en mi boca.

-Bastante.- el me cargo tan de forma tan rápida, ahora mostro otras diferencias. Debo agradecer que medio me respete, porque al hacer así de veloz y fuerte, en un principio pudo haberme tomado a la fuerza.- En vez de decirte gatito debería decirte princesa, porque es exactamente como te ves ahora Hermes.-

-Prefiero gatito.- Princesa solo podía decirme mi papa, aunque deteste que me diga de esa forma.

Rio. -Princesa duele en el escaza orgullo de hombre que vive en ti aun.- La verdad si, aunque no te daré el gusto.

-Duele en la dignidad que se fue hace rato.-

Me acostó en la cama, lo deje despojarme de las últimas prendas de ropa que me quedaban. Cerré los ojos un segundo, cuando el me aprisiono las manos con unas esposas, de donde demonios las saco. Abrió mis piernas y se colocó ahí, en lo que se deshacía de su chaleco y camisa, genial ahora el podía hacerme lo que quisiera, de seguro quería tomar venganza porque le hice el amor a Draco. Lo primero que hizo Greengrass fue restregar su erección contra mi trasero, seguido de manosear mi trasero, intente mantener la calma cuando puso uno de sus dedos en mi ano, dolía un poco.

Fruncí el ceño.- Tan necesario era esposarme.- Un poco de insistencia conseguiría que me las quitara.

Realizo un sonido con su boca que significaba negación.- Pertenezco a Slytherin, dudo que consigas algo con manipulación.- Gemí de dolor, se estaba pasando de cabron como se atrevió a meter tres dedos de forma salvaje en mi.- Desquitare tu desobediencia y forma grosera de hablarme con estos dedos, ya que jamás te prometí ser amable con ellos.-Sumo a eso una fuerte embestida de ellos contra mi próstata.- Veo que disfrutas gatito, parece que vas a venirte con solo caricias de mis dedos.-

Mis gemidos de dolor no hicieron que de tuviera su violento juego de dedos en mi ano, los metía pegados dándole estimulación a mi próstata, seguí de casi sacarlo y abrirlos de golpe para estirar mi ano. Al nunca experimentar esas violentas caricias centradas en las zonas erógenas de mi cuerpo no tarde mucho en correrme en mi vientre. Retiro su mano de mi ano, tomando la gran mayoría de mi semen, lo comenzó a frotar en mi ano como si fuera un lubricante, a este punto prefería el silencio. Ni corto ni perezoso, Greengrass se deshizo de su ropa, intente relajarme por completo, por Draco sabía que si alguien se tensaba con el sexo anal corría riesgo de desgarros y ni loco iría a que Madame Pomfrey me curara de eso.

Acomodo mis piernas, voltee la mirada sería peor de ver sus acciones, lo inevitable fue no sentir como invadió mi cavidad anal, reprimí el grito de dolor, deje que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos, deteste sentir que con solo eso consiguió darme otra erección. Greengrass quito las lágrimas de mi ojos, dio inicio a besar mi cuello manteniendo su promesa de ser cuidadoso, aun no se movía. El silencio, escuchar mi respiración y los jadeos de Greengrass, al creer pasar un tiempo prudente, en el que pensó que ya me había acostumbrado a su pene, inicio a embestir lente y fuerte, lo sentí feo mi cuerpo me traicionaba al corresponder las caricias de Greengrass, ese placer no lo quería si no venia de Draco. En una embestida fuerte, hizo que volviera a eyacular a lo cual no pude evitar gemir como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Cambio la postura, poniéndome en 4 al parecer decidió embestirme un poco más fuerte, se puso a masajear mi tórax, se acercó con sigilo a mi ojera mordiéndola, la soltó rápido.- Ya te volví mi hembra gatito, conseguí que eyacularas de placer sin necesidad de tocar tu pene.-

Gruñí.- Ponte en mi lugar y también estarías así.- Aunque no quisiera eran parte de sus zonas erógenas, por lo que terminaría igual que yo.

En respuesta embistió mucho mas fuerte haciendo que me volviera a eyacular.- Si los hombre se pudieran embarazar gatito, créeme que de este cuarto no salieras sin un Greengrass en tu vientre.- No dejo su ritmo aunque cada vez que me embestía procuraba hacerlo fuerte, su pene se agrando bastante liberando bastante semen dentro de mi ano, temblé y ya no resistí mantenerme en 4, Greengrass se sentó y el me sentó sobre su pene aun erecto, paso una mano sobre mi abdomen bajo.- Cuando el profesor Snape te regrese hacer mujer gatito, inmediatamente te pondré un bebe dentro de tu vientre o a menos que Longbottom salga con que creo una pócima para que los hombres se embaracen.-

-¿Qué tal si yo no quiero hijos?- Claro que los quería pero no con él.

Beso mi cuello buscando hacerme un chupetón visible, después rio.- Los tendremos, si no los quieres yo lo hare y niñeras no faltaran cuando quiera estar contigo, tres suenan aceptable no quiero tantos como los Weasley.-

Por un momento pensé el cómo terminaría viviendo sino encontraba un forma de librarme de Greengrass.- Suena como si hubieras escogido su nombre ya.-

En esta posición sus embestidas llegaban un poco mas lejos, sus movimientos los hacia fluidos.- Lo pensé desde nuestro segundo año, quiero que el niño se llame Damian y las dos niñas Dalia y Darla.-

Termine por volver a eyacular como por 4 vez, cai inconsciente con el pensamiento de Merlín encuéntrale un loco o loca para Greengrass, mañana no creo encontrar un explicación para faltar a clases.

" **Nota: Lamento no haber actualizado antes, se me corto la inspiración que tuve al pensar en este capítulo, tal vez me odien pero ya estaba planeado cuando comencé a escribir esta historia. Pido disculpas de ante mano por cosas futuras que pasen en el futuro del fanfic. Actualizare conforme me lo permita mi escuela y no se bloquee mi mente de escritora. Sin más les deseo unas felices vacaciones de verano.**

 **Atte. Jude"**


	22. Chapter 22

20- Esperanzas rotas

Todas mis esperanzas de volver a tener una vida semi normal como Hermione Jane Granger, fueron destrozas delante mío, no por mi como tal vez me lo había planteado si quería tener una relación prospera a futuro con Draco y llegara a sacrificar volverme mujer por el.

Mis propios padres me mintieron 16 años de mi vida, haciéndome creer que éramos Muggles. Sé que me engañe a mí misma, cuando recibí los resultados del examen médico que hice hace meses, pensé que mis padres me habían adoptado, no los quise juzgar o exigir respuestas tal vez estaban esperando a que tuviera que madurar un poco, para evitar dramas incensarios como en las novelas. Eso habría sido mejor que descubrir un mentira tan grande, dolorosa y terrible, solo si Umbridge no hubiera exigido hacernos exámenes públicos de estatus de sangre podría seguir viviendo una mentira piadosa en mi mente hasta que mis padres me la hubieran aclarado en familia, asi no tendría que aguantar las lágrimas en mis ojos, la sensaciones de odio, tristeza y que le falle a mi amigo casi hermano Harry.

Casi todo Gryffindor me miraba con desprecio, odio y repudio como si los hubiera engañado, los gemelos intentaron mantenerse imparciales, Ginny se colocó atrás de Ron evitándome como la peste y Ron estaba rojo intentando aguantar las ganas de hacer o decir algo. Neville permaneció junto con Harry a mi lado, las actitudes de los demás de Gryffindor me daban exactamente igual, no eran gente que apreciara como a mis amigos. Es muy shockeante enterarte por una vieja con cara de sapo obsesionada con el color rosa que tu abuelo es el señor tenebroso y tus otros abuelos son sangre puras influyentes que desaparecieron ante los ojos del mundo mágico por razones desconocidas. Mi ser entero estaba en conflicto, antes me sentia fuera de lugar por ser muggle, intente adaptarme al mundo mágico y lo estaba logrando. Ahora ya no tenia idea de quien era realmente, el lugar que tanto estaba peleando comenzaba a carecer de sentido y algunas cosas empezaron a tener bastante sentido. El encuentro en el hotel con Bella Black empezó a tener una razon de ser, fue sencillo relacionar su nombre con el de la prima prófuga de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange Black, los motivos quizá fueran volverme el juguete de ella, pero preferia ser el juguete sexual de Greengrass para mantener vivos a Draco y Ginny.

Las palabras crueles no se hicieron esperar, ninguna de Slytherin fue lanzada solo de Gryffindor y Hufflepuf, agradeci que los Ravenclaw se mantuvieran neutrales.

-Al menos Umbridge nos abrió los ojos, solo esperabas ganarte la confianza de Harry y matarlo.- grito Seamus enojado

-Un mortifago en la casa de la Luz.- Las palabras de Lavander mostraban un veneno con mucho odio.- Lárgate con tus serpientes, de seguro ellas sabían tus planes.-

-No necesitamos peste aquí.- Comento feliz Mclaggen.

-Por tu culpa Cedric murió.- Parvatil intento sumarse, aunque no tuviera relación con esos hechos El que es mi abuelo paterno mato a Cedric.-

-Iras a Azcaban por los crímenes de tu familia, por petrificarnos.- Colín sí que se encontraba dolido.

Harry se plantó adelante mío muy molesto.- Si se creen mejor que los Slytherin están muy mal, al menos ningún Slytherin insulta a alguien de su casa para hacerlo sentir basura o inferior delante de otras casas o sus mismos compañeros.- En el fondo sabia que eso no importaba, al final nadie vería mas a Hermione o Hermes Granger, solo verían al nieto del señor Tenebroso.

Seamus reacciono violento-Potter eres estúpido o que no ves que nos mintió a todos y a ti.- Señalo a mi persona, no tardaría volverse un circulo de gente molesta con ganas de obtener supuesta justicia.

Harry me observo como siempre-Conozco a Hermes a él si le confiaría mi vida, Finnegan.- Casi jurándolo.

-Si ese el puto salvador que tenemos.- Sentenciaron todos- el futuro no nos depara nada bueno.-

Mclaggen se puso enfrente haciendo señas ofensivas -Te volviste la perra del traidor Potter.- Puso su mano delante del pantalón.- Si tanto quieres un buena verga te presto la mía.-

Sabíamos que Mclaggen era repulsivo, en serio se pasó con eso.- Mclaggen si tantas ganas tienes de que pongan en 4, corre a por Monteague ese están urgido que cumplirá tu fantasía de ser penetrado.

Tome el hombro de Harry.- Mejor dejemos esto, Harry.-

Me acompaño hasta la oficina de Umbridge, ella quería hablar conmigo, para que no lo sabía. La mente la traía en otra parte en esos momentos para si quiera pensar.

-Hermes sé que no quieres hablar de esto, pero sabes que cuantas conmigo y Luna en todo momento.- Abrió sus brazos esperando a que aceptara abrazarlo buscando darme consuelo.

-Gracias Harry.- No evite corresponderle el abrazo.- Es muy complicado asimilar como me mintieron mis padres 16 años.-

-Lo hicieron por algo, te quisieron proteger de esto.- Sonó demasiado maduro a comparación de hace unos meses con lo de Cedric.

-Estas tomando esto con mucha madures Harry.- Quizá necesitaba esa madurez que el poseía actualmente.

-Cuentas conmigo en las buenas y en las malas para que están los amigos casi hermanos.- revolvió mi cabello.- Ignora a la cara de sapo, te veo en la cena.- se despidió así sin articular otra palabra.

La oficina de Umbridge daba otra razón para que estuviera solterona de por vida, ser fea, malhumorada y castroza no le daban ningún punto, pero su pésimo sentido de la decoración le daba otro plus, que hombre en su sano juicio quisiera entrar en la casa de una mujer donde la gran parte de la decoración es rosa y posee una pared completa de fotos de gatitos y perritos. Lo peor de tratar ahora con ella fue su actitud de persona dulce, muy fingida todo lo que quería era ganar puntos con mi supuesto abuelo y que estaría complacida de ayudar a eliminar a los sangre Muggles del mundo mágico, me fui de allí jamás apoyaría esas ideas estúpidas sacadas casi de Hitler. Ir a tomar clases esperando que fuera una forma de distraerme, fracaso olímpicamente, algunos profesores parecían odiarme y el trato de mis compañeros demostró el desprecio a leguas. Ni si quiera intente ir a comer al gran comedor, prefería estar en tranquilidad comiendo un lugar solitario donde pudiera llorar si lo necesitaba.

Cerca del lago negro, lograba darme paz en los momentos más estresantes o tristes del año, la soledad y el paisaje tranquilizaban mis pensamientos, para nada era similar a la sensación de desahogo de poder hablar con alguien. Me perdí, en la belleza del lago negro y en la brisa que traía consigo el atardecer, recordé que no falte a clases importantes solo Historia de la magia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, faltar a Pociones no sonaba tan mal no quería soportar al profesor Snape empeoraría mis frágiles emociones actuales. El hombre caricia de sentimientos, posiblemente no nació con ellos o tuvo una dura infancia por consecuente, desconocía el no ser tan cruel con las personas.

Al sentir una mano en mi barbilla, voltee a ver unos ojos azules molesto, lo que me faltaba Greengrass. A caso no podía respetar que no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie. No pronuncio ninguna palabras, me observo de pies a cabeza, soltó con delicadeza mi barbilla se sentó a mi lado. Saco de su mochila, lo que parecía ser un jugo y almuerzo, lo coloco sobre mis piernas. Olvide que él estaba pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, enterarse de que me salte el almuerzo fue pan comido para él. Suspire mejor comer por mi propia mano, a que el me alimentara, observe los emparedados que me trajo pavo con queso y vegetales, los comí despacio bastante destanteado porque en ningún momento posterior a que me obligo a verlo volví a sentir su mirada posada en mi.

Terminando de comer me tomo un poco desprevenido que hablara.- Me alegro que te gustara la comida gatito.- voltee, el no movió la cabeza en ningún momento para verme, estaba observando el cielo.- Sé que ahora ni si quieras estas de ánimo para pelear o pensar, estas ido pero no quiero que te lastimes por algo que no es tu culpa.-

Un nudo en la garganta se me formo, intente no caer en un mar de emociones contestándole.- Aunque intentes mejorar mi ánimo no va a suceder, no sabes lo que se siente que te mintieran durante 16 años sobre lo que eres y para rematarla que tu abuelo sea la razón que tu mejor amigo no tiene padres.- Recordé eso con los ojos llorosos, solo si Tom Riddle no hubiera nacido Harry pudo haber tenido una vida feliz con sus padres aunque mi padre y yo no hubiéramos nacido.

-Tienes razón, mis padres jamás me habrían mentido sobre mi herencia o de donde procedo, tampoco tengo un abuelo que haya matado a los padres de alguien a quien considere mi amigo, Hermes.- Bajo la cabeza con una expresión de derrota.- Lo único que han hecho mis padres es comprometerme con un idiota Marcus Flint, sin preguntarme absolutamente nada y resignarme hacerlo porque es la conducta esperada de una dama sangre pura. Antes de ser Damon Greengrass o tu Hermes Granger, pensé que toda mi vida sería obedecer sin tener voz ni voto, mi hermana menor Asthoria tuvo libertad de hacer cosas mientras yo tuve que obedecer como una niña obediente. Las únicas libertades que provee a lo largo de mi escaza vida fueron aquí en Hogwarts, debía seguir portándome obediente ser un digna heredera de sangre puras y quedar en Slytherin, las chicas siempre me gustaron para mi parecía despreciable casarme con un hombre, no tenían atractivo para mí. Cuando te conocí en el tren pensé que había sido afortunada al ver a una niña tan bella con la sonrisa más auténtica que presencie a mis escasos 11 años, que no se preocupaba de lucir bien, sino de buscar amigos.- Cerro los ojos sonriendo.- Ingresando a Hogwarts, pensé en hablarte cosa que no pude tenia siempre hay alguien de Slytherin observándome, criticándote. Eso no evito que un día que Flint colmo mi paciencia me dieras un pañuelo, diciéndome "Que ese idiota no merecía que derramara lagrimas por mí, que si fuera a llorar lo hiciera por algo o alguien que lo valieran".- Es verdad yo se lo había dicho a una chica de Slytherin, pero no creí que fuera a él.- Te observe a la distancia añorando al parecía imposible, aleje algunos por celos. El día que Longbottom te volvió hombre dije es mi momento de pelear por lo que quiero, sé que no hecho las cosas bien contigo.-

Lo interrumpí.- En ningún momento lo has hecho. Mi corazón y amor le pertenecen a Draco Malfoy.- Un instante de enojo basto para que el me sostuviera, con una fuerza más grande que la mía. Yo sabía que las Slytherin casi no hacían nada y el Quidditch no daría fuerza para semejante agarre.

Acerco su rostro al mío, robándome un beso. No fue el tipo beso de adolescente lujurioso, este mostraba querer mostrar dominio, se notó cuando no quise corresponder mordió mi labio inferior, para obligarme a corresponder el beso.

Forceje consiguiendo que apretara el agarre.- Trato de hacer las cosas bien contigo y destruyes ese camino Hermes. Ya me harte de intentar hacer las cosas por las buenas, a la mala serán una vez que el profesor Snape te regrese a ser mujer, no espere ni un día para hacerte un bebe. Si no lo consigue veré la forma de que hagan una poción para que puedas embarazarte siendo hombre.-

-Acepta de buena forma que no seré tuyo.- Porque intente hacerlo entrar en razón, hacer entender a un idiota como Goyle o Crabble seria tarea sencilla comparando.

Me soltó, que crédulo fui lo hizo para lanzarme un Immobulus. Lo primero que hizo quitarme los pantalones, seguidos de mi bóxer, su mano izquierda la uso para comenzar a lubricar mi ano, y su derecha para bajarse la bragueta del pantalón, con un poco de batalla saco su pene, que no tardo en ponerse erecto. Sin la lubricación suficiente, metió su pene dentro de mí, hace días si me hubieran preguntado si Greengrass me penetraba duro habría dicho que si consideraba el daño a mi ano tan fuerte que sentarme y pararme se volvían un martirio, aprendí a contener las expresiones de dolor. Ahora sus embestidas no tenían nada de cuidado, sacaba casi todo su pene dejando dentro solo la punta de pene y un segundo después lo metía todo de golpe, sentía sus bolas rebotar contra mi trasero.

Sus manos recorrieron mucho lugares de mi cuerpo, hasta posarse en mi pene donde lo comenzó acariciar, me daba pena admitir que se puso erecto con las primeras dos embestidas por culpa de las zonas erógenas, lo comenzó a masturbar con fuerza, mi liquido preseminal salía a resplandor con sus embestidas y sus manos.

Rio.- El que debe aceptar cuál es su lugar eres tu Hermes.- sin romper su ritmo aguantando gemir por el placer que estaba sintiendo.- Draco Malfoy jamás te dará el placer que yo te estoy dando. Tu cuerpo habla por si solo, voy a tomarte las veces que sean necesarias hasta que tu no puedas vivir sin mi cogiéndote.- Sus fuertes embestidas golpeaban sin descanso mi próstata, me sentí sucio al sentir un orgasmo. El no tardo en eyacular dentro mío, librando del hechizo correría a darme un baño intentando quitarme quizá sin ningún éxito los toques suyos de mi piel.

Retiro su pene semi erecto, deduje que lo acomodo dentro de su pantalón por el sonido de su bragueta. Instantes después lanzo el hechizo Finite a mi persona, recupere el movimiento de mi cuerpo acompañado de un terrible dolor en mi ano y trasero, eso complicaría mi vuelta al castillo.

Greengrass puso mis pantalones junto a mi bóxer en mi cara.- Disfrutare verte desnudo, pero ya es hora de que regresemos al castillo.- Hice un mueca notara reprimiendo quejarme.- Si lo deseas yo te pongo tus pantalones gatito y te llevo como princesa a la entrada de Hogwarts.

Fruncí el ceño.- Puedo ponerme los pantalones yo solo y ni creas que me rebajaría dejarte cargarme, caminare.- Me valía que al rato doliera el triple, no le daré el gusto.

La sonrisa maliciosa de su parte no se hizo esperar.- Excelente no habrá ningún inconveniente en que pasemos por otra sesión de sexo desenfrenado en la sala de menesteres.-Ojala llegara alguien igual de loco o loca no me importa quien sea, con tal de que le den una cucharada de su propio medicina.- Te veo en la noche gatito.-

Camine tan rápido como lo permitió el dolor, maldije internamente al ver a Zabinni y este recordarme que lo tenía que ayudar con su declaración romántica a Ron. Este hombre salió perfeccionista y cursi ganando por paliza a cualquier hombre que haya conocido en toda mi corta vida. Que era eso de hacer un pre ensayo y un ensayo, antes de preparar todo para San Valentín. No sé de dónde saca la ilusión Zabinni de que Ron saldrá a las buenas del closet, quizá por celos si lo hiciera, aunque quien sabe quizá Zabinni tenga suerte, mucha más que yo.

 **Nota: Disculpen la tardanza para subir el capitulo. Mi inspiración murió y los últimos meses fueron algo pesados para mi por la universidad, se que no tengo perdón. Pero les deseo un Feliz Año 2018 y que disfrunten estos últimos días con su familia.**

 **Posdata: El próximo capitulo es un especial dedicado al desarrollo del plan de Blaise "Caceria del amor", cualquier cosa que les gustaría ver ya cuando lleven a cabo en el plan es aceptada.**

 **Atte. Jude**


End file.
